Spiritual Shadows
by Digidramon
Summary: Sequel to Spirit Legends. Eighteen years after Spirit Legends, Kellyn Mikuro and an array of allies must fight together to protect New Domino City from a myriad of threats. Faced with forces from the stars and the underworld, can they survive to prevail
1. Chapter 1: Skill Successor

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Spiritual Shadows**_

Hello, everyone. I'm Digidramon, and this is the third fic in my Spirit Saga, the set of fanfics that began with Seven Spirits and continued in Spirit Legends. This, my good readers, is Spiritual Shadows, the next installment in the story.

This fic takes place eighteen years after the end of Spirit Legends, and as such, New Domino City will have changed slightly over that time, with new developments and such. However, the fundamental places depicted in Spirit Legends and indeed, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's itself, will remain there. In terms of actual dates, to lay out a timeline, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters takes place in 1995, GX takes place from 2005-2008, 5D's/Spirit Legends takes place from 2038-2042 and thus this fic takes place in 2060.

To note, I will probably not show canon characters in this. This fic is focused primarily around OCs, and as such, canon characters will probably only be mentioned. Occasionally I may bring in a canon character if I feel I want to use that character, and if I do, I will try my best to depict them in accordance with the anime.

If I use an OCG-only, anime, manga or fan-made card, then as I have done before, I will list their stats at the end of the chapter in the card stats section, in addition with where it appears. When I do this with an anime card, I will use the dub name for the episode in question, unless it doesn't have a dub name, in which case I will use the original name instead. When I use anime or manga cards, I will usually use the dub name, unless I prefer the original name. This will be the case for most cards – I will usually use the English name unless I prefer an original name.

No _specific_ banlist will be used in this fic; instead I shall use my discretion as to the usage of Forbidden cards. The most absolutely broken cards (Raigeki, Harpies' Feather Duster, the Chaos Envoys) will not be used at all, and they will be treated as banned, while other Forbidden cards may be allowed, but treated as Limited to one, and should they be used, I won't use them in the same combination that made them so broken. For example, if I use Dimension Fusion, it will not be used in the Dark Magician of Chaos-Spell Economics-Dimension Fusion-Burn loop. There is one exception to this rule – Dark Strike Fighter, which will be used with its original name and anime effect, which is nowhere near as broken as the real card.

Now, a very important note: on the whole I will use dub names and terms in this. This is in respect to the fact that I discovered this awesome series as a result of growing up watching the dubbed anime, and therefore I am more familiar with the dub names. However, sometimes I may feel the dub went too far and use an original term (for example, I will always use Team Satisfaction over The Enforcers, and for a certain awesome catchphrase, Riding Duel over Turbo Duel).

Riding Duels will happen on occasion in this, though not much, and since this fic takes place well after the WRPG, Speed World 2 has been made the official Field Spell for all Riding Duels. Speaking of which, here are the stats for Speed World 2, based on what we've seen of it in the anime so far:

01

Speed World 2

Field Spell Card

Image: A cylindrical passage of energy surrounded by fiery rings, leading towards a flash of white light

If you activate a non-'Speed Spell' Spell Card, you take 2000 damage. During each Standby Phase starting from the 2nd turn, place 1 Speed Counter on this card (max 12). This card cannot be removed from the field. Both players can have a copy of this card active simultaneously, and this card is automatically activated at the start of the Duel. You can remove any number of Speed Counters from this card to activate one of the following effects:

• 4: Reveal all 'Speed Spell' Spell Cards in your hand and inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each card revealed.

• 7: Draw 1 card.

• 10: Destroy 1 card on the field.

(Speed World 2 was first used by Trudge and Ghost in the 5D's episode, 'A New Threat'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's. This card, like its predecessor Speed World, is a virtual card integrated into Duel Runner and Duel Board mainframes. Neither version can apparently be removed from the field during a Riding Duel, as shown by the 5D's episode 'Surprise, Surprise' in which Yusei's Speed Spell – Gap Storm did not destroy Speed World.)

01

Well, that's everything important covered – so let's launch into the fic itself! Riding Duel, Acceleration!

_**Chapter 1: Skill Successor**_

The plane of existence was dark, a limitless void of pure dark, and the dark was all that kept it from being nothingness.

Light illuminated the shadows as three beings appeared, radiant and perfect. One was a woman; with radiant hair live a river of gold, clad in shining Greek battle armor, wielding a spear and a shield bearing the head of a woman with hair of serpents. Her eyes were cornflower blue, and her very gaze bore power.

To her right was a tall, handsome Latin American man clad in regal white robes akin to those of Incan priests, the robes bearing the device of a golden solar disk. He wielded a staff topped with a second solar disk, his eyes burning like the very sun itself.

Finally, to her left was a second man, this one Asian in appearance, with long white hair, clad in a regal white kimono and wielding a spear and a string of white crystal beads. His eyes radiated his wisdom, but also his pain.

"Inti," the woman said, addressing the Latin American man, "Izanagi," she turned to the Asian man. "It is good to see you once again."

"Well met, Athena," Inti said, his voice carrying a regal power. "Well met, Izanagi." The Asian nodded.

"Greetings, my comrades," he said. "Let us get down to business – the Planets."

"Their alignment has begun," Athena said. "Both the celestial orbs and their divine spirits are coming together."

"The Light stirs within my sphere," Inti added. "If the alignment completes, it shall awaken."

"It must be stopped," Izanagi spoke. "The prophecy must be fulfilled."

"The nine have been chosen," Athena determined. "They shall guide those destined by the prophecy to their fates, and thus the Planets shall fall before the awakening of the Light."

"Let the Fates run their course," Inti replied. "And we shall prevail, by their struggle in our name." The goddess smiled slightly beneath her helmet, before she and her fellows vanished, casting shadow upon the plane once again…

01

It was a bright, crisp spring morning in the legendary New Domino City. For once, the metropolis wasn't being menaced by ancient Incan demons, Synchro Killer machines, legions of men in black leather or soul-taking Atlantean kings. In fact, the city was remarkably peaceful.

A seagull sweeping in from the sea gazed down upon the shining skyscrapers of the Tops area, down at the ravaged, dirty expanse of the Daimon Area and finally it flew over the great stadium that was a legacy to one of the greatest duelists in the short history of Duel Monsters – the Kaiba Dome.

Currently the stadium was packed full of fans watching the final round of the Duel Monsters Regional Championship 2060, which would decide the official champion of the region surrounding New Domino City. The tournament had taken place over the previous three days, with the final round being decided today.

"Everybody listen!" the now aging MC, or Master of Ceremonies, announced. "Over the last three days, more and more participants across New Domino have been eliminated from the competition, leaving only two competitors for the title of New Domino Regional Champion of 2060! These two participants will now battle it out on the track for that title, so without further ado, let's welcome our two finalists! First of all, a girl who's made a real name for herself with a Deck of attractive power... let's welcome, the Magnet Empress, _Ayumi Dojima_!"

A blast of smoke erupted from one of the two participant tunnels as a red and blue Duel Runner shot from it, adorned with plus and minus symbols. The handlebars were decorated like bar magnets with north and south poles marked, and the Duel Disk attached was shaped like a horseshoe magnet curled around the central piece, again marked with plus and minus signs.

The rider was dressed in a form-fitting blue and red riding suit marked again with the same plus and minus signs, her helmet adorned with two bar magnet shaped antennae similar to those on one of her most notable monsters. Strands of her jet-black hair escaped the helmet to blow out like ribbons in the wind, and Ayumi's azure eyes stared out through the transparent visor with fiery determination. She was currently nineteen years of age, and was proving a skilled duelist already.

As Ayumi took her position at the start of the track, the MC continued his commentary. "And our second finalist has a legacy to live up to from his father, but he's already starting strong here... his Deck seems to encompass all the strands of Duel Monsters in its folds, so people, give a great welcome to our resident Elemental Master, _Kellyn Mikuro_!"

Another Duel Runner burst from the second tunnel, this one colored in a rainbow array of red, blue, green, black, gold and dark purple stripes. It was fairly streamlined and clearly well-cared-for; its paintwork was barely dusty, let alone scratched. The Duel Disk attached was an old Battle City model, but its central hub had been painted in the same manner as the Runner.

The rider wore a plain white riding suit and helmet, his dark brown bangs coming into view as they brushed between the visor and forehead. Beneath the bangs, his stormy grey eyes burned with a fierce courage and determination that displayed the spirit of a duelist ready to fight to the bitter end. His lips were set in a deep smile at this; performing in the sport he loved most of all.

Kellyn took up his position beside Ayumi at the starting line, the presence of both Riding Duelists immediately bringing up the holographic countdown board of three golden lights.

"Alright duelists, activate the Speed World 2 Field Spell Card!" the MC called. Kellyn and Ayumi pressed their fingers to a button on each Runner's console, the image of the Spell Card appearing on the screens.

"_Duel Mode engaged," _the computerized voice of the computer spoke, _"Speed World 2 active, autopilot standing by." _Speed World 2 spun and vanished on both screens as the dueling field was displayed on both, the compulsory Field Spell immediately present in both Field Spell Zones as Life Point and Speed Counter displays edged the screens accordingly with each duelist.

"_Three," _the countdown began, the first golden light fading to grey, _"Two," _the second faded, _"One – Duel!" _The final light faded before all three flashed green and the board shattered as both Duel Runners shot forwards.

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!" Kellyn and Ayumi shouted as one.

_**Kellyn 8000LP 0SPC/Ayumi 8000LP 0SPC**_

"Ladies first!" Ayumi insisted, drawing a card. "I activate the Speed Spell – Over Boost, increasing my Speed Counters by four!" Her Duel Runner immediately accelerated far ahead of Kellyn's (_Ayumi 8000LP 4SPC_). "Of course, my Counters decrease to one during the End Phase, but it's still a gain since I had none to begin with! Now I summon my Alpha the Magnet Warrior!"

A blue portal opened beside the Magnet Empress, and her monster soared from it, a knight-like figure made from granite rock, wielding a sword with a crossguard shaped like a horseshoe magnet and a shield adorned with a crest in the same shape. Its helmet bore a horseshoe magnet wrapped around its forehead, a bladed crest crowning the helmet (1400/1700).

"Alpha in attack mode..." Kellyn muttered in surprise. "This has to be a trap..."

"Next I activate my Speed Spell – Summon Speeder!" Ayumi called. "This allows me to automatically Special Summon a Level Four or below monster from my hand, like my Gamma the Magnet Warrior!" The Spell Card flashed into existence beside her and Gamma emerged from it, a squat crimson being with a horseshoe magnet for a collar, bladed wings extending behind it adorned with N and S symbols. The second Magnet Warrior soared beside Alpha with a rocky groan (1500/1800).

01

In the stands, Kellyn had quite a few fans. Several hundred of the five-thousand spectators were cheering for him, but three of these spectators were quite special. These three were sat together near the action of the track.

Only one was a girl, sixteen at least, dressed in a white shirt studded with gem-like sequins in the colors of the rainbow, as well as blue jeans. Her Duel Disk was rainbow-colored, her long hair dark brown and her eyes a cobalt blue. She was the most enthusiastic in cheering Kellyn on, shouting his name continuously. Her name was Cynthia Yuki, and she was the daughter of Kellyn's godfather, Drago Yuki and his wife Kira Yuki.

Another was a boy, dressed in a steely grey tracksuit jacket and trousers, with a silver rucksack on his back. His hair was jet-black, his eyes dark brown, and his stare had a feeling of hidden strength and power to it. This boy was Alex Emerick, Kellyn's seventeen-year-old cousin, and as such he was only slightly less enthusiastic in support than Cynthia.

Finally was a boy dressed in a jet-black coat trimmed in white, his Duel Disk themed after a yin-yang symbol. His hair was jet-black, his eyes emerald green, and his skin was darkly tanned. His eyes seemed almost guarded in their stare, but he gave an impression of incredible power just sitting there. In a Duel, he would be magnificent. Such was the blessing of his parentage – this was Ryo Orimoto, the nineteen-year-old son of world famous Pro duelists Yamato and Mayumi Orimoto.

"Looks like Ayumi's fallen back on the traditional Magnets this time around," Ryo noted. "Normal Monsters like those three can be pretty powerful if you use them right… Kellyn's going to have his hands full handling them if she can bring them together…"

"C'mon, Ryo, trust Kellyn a bit more," Cynthia replied. "He can do this…"

01

"Two out on the first turn, huh?" Kellyn murmured.

"Oh yeah!" Ayumi retorted. "That title is mine, Mikuro! I throw out two face-downs, and end my turn!" The two reversed cards appeared behind Alpha and Gamma.

_**Kellyn 8000LP 0SPC/Ayumi 8000LP 1SPC**_

"I draw!" Kellyn called, pulling the card from his Deck as they sped up (_Kellyn 8000LP 1SPC_) (_Ayumi 8000LP 2SPC_).

"I summon UFO Turtle!" With a roar, a dark green tortoise with a shiny silver UFO for a shell appeared beside him from a crimson portal, a heat haze surrounding it (1400/1200).

"Attribute Searcher, huh?" Ayumi noted. "And a Fire Searcher at that... copying your dad's Flamvell style won't benefit you here, Kellyn!"

"I make my own style!" her opponent shouted. "I have my own path to follow... and sometimes paths cross for a while... UFO Turtle, attack her Alpha the Magnet Warrior!" UFO Turtle belched a stream of flames at the magnet-themed knight...

"Trying to achieve a draw won't work here! I activate my reverse card, Reinforcements! This increases my Alpha's attack points by 500 until the End Phase!" Alpha the Magnet Warrior glowed with energy (1900/1700) and as the flame stream hit, it charged through the fire and cleaved UFO Turtle in two with a sweep of its sword. The tortoise exploded into slag, and Kellyn winced as the sword struck him.

(_Kellyn 7500LP 1SPC_)

"I activate UFO Turtle's effect!" he shouted. "Since it was destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Fire-Attribute monster with 1500 or less attack points from my Deck in attack mode, like Masked Dragon!" The UFO Turtle's remains combusted and from the fire, a crimson-red dragon sprung, its red scales covered by metal plates that also coated its wings. Its golden eyes stared out in silent agony, its sewn-up mouth preventing the dragon from even screaming (1400/1100).

"Dragon Deck, then," Ayumi shrugged. "It hardly matters, I'll beat you anyway."

"Do you really think I'm so unimaginative that I'd follow every single glory-hungry idiot out there and go with Dragons for the power?" Kellyn snapped at her. "Seto Kaiba... Chazz Princeton... Jack Atlas, even. This game has had arrogant, stupid dragon-users since it began, and I'm not keen to follow in any of their footsteps. They're always defeated by someone with far more imagination, who uses a Deck they choose for more than just blatant power."

"Not Flamvell... not Dragons..." Ayumi mused. "What is this Deck?" Kellyn simply remained silent, simply placing two cards face-down.

"Turn end," he concluded, Alpha the Magnet Warrior losing its energy aura (1400/1700).

_**Kellyn 7500LP 1SPC/Ayumi 8000LP 2SPC**_

"I draw!" Ayumi shouted as their speed increased once again (_Kellyn 7500LP 2SPC_) (_Ayumi 8000LP 3SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton," the Magnet Empress said as the Spell appeared. "Using this Speed Spell, since I have at least two Speed Counters, I can draw twice so long as I toss a card afterwards." She drew two cards and immediately threw one into the Graveyard slot of her Duel Disk.

"Now for my headliner, by sending Alpha the Magnet Warrior, Beta the Magnet Warrior and Gamma the Magnet Warrior from my hand or field to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon this monster from my hand!" A third Magnet Warrior appeared beside Alpha and Gamma, this one golden yellow and streamlined, with a horseshoe magnet for horns and more magnets for hands, before all three faded into motes of golden light that flowed together. An explosion of energy erupted, lighting the whole stadium...

The energy faded to reveal a towering, twelve-foot-tall warrior made of shining stone, with Gamma's wings, its head blocky with Beta's horseshoe magnet horns, wielding Alpha's sword. Its bracers, hips and greaves were marked with N and S symbols, and the monster stared down at Kellyn imposingly as it spread its wings (3500/3850).

"Say hello to _Valkyrion the Magna Warrior_!" Ayumi shouted.

"Holy crap..." Kellyn breathed.

"Take this!" his opponent said. "Have at thee... Valkyrion, destroy his Masked Dragon! _Magnet Blade_!" Valkyrion spread his wings and shot at Masked Dragon, cleaving Kellyn's monster with two with a swing of his sword, Kellyn's Trap lifting up.

"Here's an old favorite!" he shouted. "Defense Draw reduces the damage to zero and I get to draw a card!" A sphere of emerald energy erupted around him, knocking Valkyrion back as Kellyn draw once. "Now Masked Dragon's effect activates, letting me Special Summon a Dragon-Type with 1500 or less attack from my Deck, like another Masked Dragon in defense mode!" As the first Dragon combusted, a second appeared from the flames (1400/1100), curling up and folding its wings around itself.

"I activate the Trap Card, Magnet Return!" Ayumi called. "This lets me Special Summon a Magnet Warrior from the Graveyard, and I choose the Magnet Warrior Omega Minus I tossed with Angel Baton!" The Trap lifted up in a flare of electricity, forming into a dark blue robotic monster wielding a sword and magnet-shaped shield (1900/600). "Now, Omega Minus, take out his Masked Dragon!" Magnet Warrior Omega Minus charged and cleaved the Masked Dragon in two.

"I activate its effect to summon my third Masked Dragon!" Kellyn called out. His third and last copy of the dragon appeared, again curling into defense mode (1400/1100). Ayumi grimaced.

"God damn searchers!" she snarled. "I end my turn!"

_**Kellyn 7500LP 2SPC/Ayumi 8000LP 3SPC**_

"My turn!" Kellyn announced, drawing as they sped up (_Kellyn 7500LP 3SPC_) (_Ayumi 8000LP 4SPC_).

"It's time I took an offensive! I summon the Tuner Monster, Elemental Dusk!" he shouted. In a flash of elemental energy, a vaguely humanoid figure, limp and lanky, pure white in color appeared, raising bladed limbs as its purple eyes gazed at Ayumi emotionlessly (0/0).

"Now I play Speed Spell – Level Shifter, letting me raise or lower a monster's Level by one!" Elemental Dusk glowed with power (Level 4). "Finally, Tuning Level Four Elemental Dusk to my Level Three Masked Dragon… Synchro Summon…!"

Elemental Dusk closed its eyes and its form simply faded away, leaving four white stars that shot outwards and imprisoned Masked Dragon, expanding outwards into electronic green Synchro Gates that aligned perfectly to encircle the Dragon. Masked Dragon's eyes widened as its body faded away too, leaving only a fluorescent orange framework that shattered into three stars. The stars aligned before flowing into one and exploding with a violent flare of fire…

"_The spirits of fire blaze and rage within my very heart! Let those flames take shape upon the world! Synchro Summon! Rage, Elemental Order – Fire!" _Kellyn chanted fiercely, and as Ayumi looked at him, she could have sworn she saw flames dancing in his irises.

The flames were sucked inwards, coalescing into the Synchro Monster, which somersaulted skywards and landed before Kellyn with twin wheels of fire around its hands. It was a tall, slender man dressed in a jet-black coat zipped down to his waist, letting the tails billow out from his black-sheathed legs, his fiery red spikes of hair rippling in the wind. The Elemental Order glared at Ayumi with deep pale green eyes, the wheels of flame around his hands dying to reveal twin chakrams rimmed with bladed spikes and highlighted in red, glowing with the heat still emanating from them (2400/1500).

"Hey… isn't that…?" Ayumi murmured, a flicker of recognition in her eyes.

"I activate Elemental Order – Fire's effect, forfeiting his attack this turn to destroy one of your monsters and hit you with its Level times 100 as damage! Destroy Valkyrion with _Explosion_!" Kellyn called, cutting her off.

Elemental Order – Fire ignited his chakrams, pressing the disc-shaped weapons together and melding the two into one.

"_Don't say I didn't warn you!" _he said, heard only by Kellyn.

With a practiced motion, he hurled the larger single chakram at Valkyrion, the weapon exploding in a maelstrom of fire on contact and vaporizing the Magna Warrior, Ayumi shrieking in pain as the fires washed over her.

(_Ayumi 7200LP 4SPC_)

As the flames washed away from Ayumi, Fire caught his chakrams calmly as they came flying back from the explosion. The Magnet Empress stared at Kellyn in shock at the loss of her most powerful monster.

"You are _something_," she muttered. "No one else beat Valkyrion that fast… I'm impressed. But it won't save you. That title is mine!"

"We'll see!" Kellyn snapped at Ayumi. "I end my turn!"

_**Kellyn 7500LP 3SPC/Ayumi 7200LP 4SPC**_

"I draw!" Ayumi snarled, ripping the card off of her Deck (_Kellyn 7500LP 4SPC_) (_Ayumi 7200LP 5SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Resolved Hope! Using this, I can drop any number of Speed Counters to draw a card for every three counters I lose!" Her Duel Runner slowed and fell behind Kellyn's (_Ayumi 7200LP 2SPC_) as she drew once. "Now I activate Speed Spell – Angel Blessing, letting me draw up to four cards since my Speed Counters are less than half yours!" She drew four times.

"Good combo…" Kellyn muttered.

"I summon Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus!" Ayumi cried. There was a sudden flash of electromagnetic energy that formed into a towering orange-armored robotic warrior, wielding a spear and a shield marked with plus signs (1800/1500). "Now I throw out two face-downs, and end my turn!" The two cards appeared behind her Magnet Warriors.

_**Kellyn 7500LP 4SPC/Ayumi 7200LP 2SPC**_

"I draw!" Kellyn shouted, pulling the card from his Deck (_Kellyn 7500LP 5SPC_) (_Ayumi 7200LP 3SPC_).

"I throw down a monster in defense!" A reversed card appeared beside Elemental Order – Fire. "Now, Elemental Order – Fire, attack Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus! _Eternal Flames_!" The Synchro Monster dashed towards the Magnet Warrior, igniting his chakrams again…

"I activate the Trap Card, Magnet Force Plus!" his opponent retorted. "This equips to your monster when it attacks one of my Plus monsters, negates the attack and then the equipped monster is also treated as a Plus monster! This means that it can't attack Plus monsters, but if I control a Minus monster, then your monster has no choice but to attack it!"

"The rules of magnetism," Kellyn realized as Elemental Order – Fire was hurled back. "Those with similar charges repel, while dissimilar charges attract… well, if I have no choice… Fire; attack her Magnet Warrior Omega Minus! _Eternal Flames_!" The Elemental Order rushed at Omega Minus…

"Trap Card open – Rising Energy!" Ayumi shouted, throwing Gaia Core into the Graveyard. "Now my Omega Minus gains 1500 points at the cost of a card from my hand!" Magnet Warrior Omega Minus glowed with incredible power (3400/600) and as Fire hurled his blazing chakrams, the robotic warrior deflected them with its shield before lunging and impaling the Elemental Order on its sword, shattering Kellyn's Synchro.

(_Kellyn 6500LP 4SPC_)

"No… way…" Kellyn breathed in horror. He had lost his Synchro Monster purely because of an impulsive, reckless attack. "I-I… place one card face-down and end my turn…" As the card appeared, Magnet Warrior Omega Minus's glow faded (1900/600).

_**Kellyn 6500LP 4SPC/Ayumi 7200LP 3SPC**_

"My turn!" Ayumi called smugly (_Kellyn 6500LP 5SPC_) (_Ayumi 7200LP 4SPC_).

"I summon another Magnet Warrior Omega Minus!" Another of the blocky, robotic warriors appeared, raising its sword (1900/600). "Now, Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus, attack his face-down monster!" Sigma Plus charged at the monster, which rose into the form of a grey-furred anthropomorphic rat clutching a human skull in its talons (1400/1450). The Giant Rat screamed as Sigma Plus impaled it on its spear, shattering like glass.

"My Giant Rat has the same effect as UFO Turtle except for Earth monsters!" Kellyn shouted. "I summon another Giant Rat!" Another of the rats rose up before him with a snarl (1400/1450).

"Magnet Warrior Omega Minus, destroy Giant Rat!" One of the sword-wielding Magnet Warriors charged and cleaved Giant Rat in two with its blade, before going on to strike Kellyn.

(_Kellyn 6000LP 5SPC_)

"I use it to summon my third Giant Rat!" Kellyn said as his final copy of the rat appeared (1400/1450), and was promptly cleaved in two by Ayumi's second Magnet Warrior Omega Minus.

(_Kellyn 5500LP 5SPC_)

"I use that one's effect to summon Elemental Dusk!" A second copy of the bizarre colorless Tuner appeared in a flash of energy (0/0).

"But that's a Dark monster!" Ayumi protested.

"Elemental Dusk is also treated as Fire, Water, Wind and Earth Attributes," Kellyn explained. Ayumi snarled in frustration.

"Turn end!" she snapped coldly.

"In your End Phase, I activate The Afterglow of a Miracle, letting me bring back a monster that was destroyed in battle this turn!" Kellyn called. "Welcome back, Giant Rat!" Giant Rat reappeared, crouching in defense mode (1400/1450).

_**Kellyn 5500LP 5SPC/Ayumi 7200LP 4SPC**_

"My turn!" Kellyn announced as he drew (_Kellyn 5500LP 6SPC_) (_Ayumi 7200LP 5SPC_).

"I Tune Elemental Dusk to Giant Rat to Synchro Summon…!" Elemental Dusk faded away, and its three Level Stars shot out to encircle Giant Rat as they transformed into Synchro Gates, the Rat melting down to its orange framework. The framework shattered into four stars that aligned and flowed together, shattering in a flare of energy…

"_The might of the earth is held within my spirit! Let its power bring me victory now! Synchro Summon! Rise, Elemental Order – Earth!" _Kellyn chanted fiercely.

The energy broke with such force that the ground below seemed to fracture and break as the second of Kellyn's Elemental Orders landed beside him. This one was again clad in a black coat, but his was zipped down to his knees. His short, wavy hair was chestnut brown, and his form was muscular beneath his black clothes. Earth raised a hand and motes of energy formed in his grip, creating a colossal black tomahawk trimmed in red, which he wielded with ease despite its clear weight (2400/1500).

"I activate the effect of Elemental Order – Earth, letting him halve one of your monster's original attack and defense points until the End Phase!" Kellyn shouted. "_Ayer's Rock_!"

"_I'll crush you!" _Earth cried as he raised his tomahawk and slashed with it. Rock formed along the arc of the slash, crashing against one of Ayumi's Magnet Warrior Omega Minuses, which was flattened against the ground and battered by the effect (950/300).

"Damn it…" Ayumi muttered.

"I throw a monster face-down," Kellyn said, placing the monster onto his Disk and watching it appear beside Elemental Order – Earth. "Now, Elemental Order – Earth, obliterate her Omega Minus with _Skysplitter_!" Earth roared a battle cry and surged forwards, cleaving the Magnet Warrior in two with a brutal sweep of his tomahawk. Ayumi cried out in pain as the blade swept into her, almost knocking her off of her Runner with the force.

(_Ayumi 5750LP 4SPC_)

01

"Why didn't Kellyn use that effect on Sigma Plus?" Alex wondered. "He'd have done more damage."

"It would only have been marginally more," Ryo replied. "And he could see he needed to get rid of those Omega Minuses or he'd be taking more and more damage. The drawback with Kellyn's Deck is the rule that his Searchers summon in attack mode."

"This is a Searcher Deck?" another spectator said near them.

"Yeah," Ryo said. "You see, Kellyn focuses on sending monsters to the Graveyard through the Searchers as much as he can."

"But why?"

"That's the next stage," the youngest Orimoto said with a smirk. "And when people see it, that's when they see how powerful Kellyn's Deck can be… the Elemental Orders are nothing compared to what he can unleash when he chooses to…"

01

"Heh… you'll regret not getting rid of Sigma Plus…" Ayumi groaned.

"We'll see," Kellyn replied. "I end my turn with a face-down." _"Even if she does summon something that can destroy Elemental Order – Earth, I still have Call of the Haunted to bring him right back for more…" _

_**Kellyn 5500LP 6SPC/Ayumi 5750LP 4SPC**_

"I… _draw_!" Ayumi exclaimed as she drew the card (_Kellyn 5500LP 7SPC_) (_Ayumi 5750LP 5SPC_). A brief smirk passed over her lips as she saw it.

"Now it's time for one of my best monsters to show," she laughed. "I can only Special Summon it by sending a Plus and a Minus monster from my field or hand to the Graveyard," Sigma Plus and Omega Minus faded into grains of light, "but its well worth it to summon my _Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus_!"

There was an immense explosion of energy that faded to reveal a towering, eighteen foot tall robotic warrior, like some battle mecha out of an anime. It stood tall on stubby legs, twin laser cannons protruding from its shoulders. Its body armor was yellow and red in color, and it glared down at Kellyn with electric-blue eyes (2700/1300).

"Holy crap…" Kellyn breathed.

"Sure, it may have one hell of a long name," Ayumi laughed. "But who cares? This guy's what brought me right to this final, Mikuro, and it'll take me further still! Now its effect activates, letting me treat it as either a Plus or a Minus, but for now I choose Plus!"

"It doesn't matter either way," Kellyn muttered.

But now, I activate the effect of the Tuner Monster, Gaia Core in my Graveyard! Using this monster, I can remove it and a single non-Tuner in my Graveyard from play to bring out a Synchro Monster… so let's bid adieu to Gaia Core and Valkyrion," Valkyrion the Magna Warrior and a bizarre emerald green stone appeared before her, Gaia Core fading into a Synchro Ring and encircling Valkyrion, "to Synchro Summon…" The Magna Warrior faded into eight glowing stars that united in a flare of energy…

"_Powers hidden deep within the world, exert your force across all there is! Crush him with your might! Synchro Summon! Magnet Paladin Theta!" _

A new magnetic monster descended, spreading six thin blade-wings as it drew twin sabers, one marked with a Plus sign, the other with a Minus sign. Its body was made of steel, well-streamlined, and its electronic blue eyes glared down at Kellyn soullessly (2900/1600).

"Normally I could toss a Magnet Warrior from my Graveyard to boost Theta by 500 points until your End Phase, but unfortunately a Synchro Monster summoned by Gaia Core loses its effects," Ayumi said bitterly. "Still, it's good enough to take out your Elemental Order… Theta, destroy it! _Polar Magna Blade_!" Theta's swords glowed with energy and it surged forwards, cleaving the blades in an X and shattering Earth before slashing again across Kellyn.

(_Kellyn 5000LP 7SPC_)

"Now, Linear Magnum Plus Minus, destroy his face-down! _Conductor Cannons_!" Linear Magnum Plus Minus blasted energy from its cannons into Kellyn's face-down monster, which was revealed as a humanoid dragonfly with an emerald carapace, its four arms ending in sharp talons (1400/900). The Flying Kamakiri #1 shrieked and shattered as the blast roasted it.

"When Flying Kamakiri #1 is destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, I get a Wind monster with 1500 or less attack from my Deck, like another Kamakiri!" Kellyn shouted as another of the insects appeared (1400/900). "And I also activate Call of the Haunted, letting me bring back Elemental Order – Earth in attack mode!" Earth reappeared in a flash of power, summoning his tomahawk again (2400/1500).

_**Kellyn 5000LP 7SPC/Ayumi 5750LP 5SPC**_

"My draw!" Kellyn cried (_Kellyn 5000LP 8SPC_) (_Ayumi 5750LP 6SPC_).

"I switch my Flying Kamakiri to defense mode," the insect knelt, folding wings and arms around itself (1400/900), "and activate Elemental Order – Earth's effect again – _Ayer's Rock_!"

"_I'll crush you!" _Earth shouted again as he smashed the blade of rock into Magnet Paladin Theta, crushing the Synchro into the earth (1450/800).

"Now, Earth, attack Theta with _Skysplitter_!" Kellyn commanded fiercely. The Elemental Order charged and cleaved Theta in twain with his tomahawk before striking Ayumi with the blade.

(_Ayumi 4800LP 6SPC_)

"Now I activate a Trap Card I've had since the start – Synchro Destructor!" the Elemental Master roared. "Synchro Destructor can only be activated when my Synchro Monster destroys your monster and it deals you damage equal to half of the destroyed monster's original attack points!" A phantom of Magnet Paladin Theta appeared beside him. "And what's more, since the destroyed monster was a Synchro Monster, the damage gets inflicted again!" Another Theta phantom appeared, and both shot at Ayumi as blasts of white-hot power that exploded around the Magnet Empress, making her scream in pain.

(_Ayumi 1900LP 4SPC_)

"I end with a face-down," he finished. _"This second Afterglow of a Miracle can bring back Earth even if she beats him again, and then I can combine Speed Spell – Speed Energy with his effect to win." _

"During the End Phase of the turn it was destroyed, Theta's effect activates in the Graveyard," Ayumi groaned. "I pick any monster on the field and make it a Plus or Minus, so I'll make your Elemental Order a Minus!" A flare of negative charge surrounded Elemental Order – Earth.

_**Kellyn 5000LP 8SPC/Ayumi 1900LP 4SPC**_

"My turn!" Ayumi cried, drawing fiercely (_Kellyn 5000LP 9SPC_) (_Ayumi 1900LP 5SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Unstable Accel!" she shouted. "This lets me draw two cards, but I have to lose my whole hand and all my Speed Counters during the End Phase!" She drew twice and smirked. "I activate the effect of my Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus, letting it gain half the points of any Plus or Minus monster on the whole field except itself, so I'll give it half your Earth's points!"

Linear Magnum Plus Minus glowed with incredible power (3900/1600). "Now I activate Speed Spell – Over Boost, speeding up by four counters!" Her Duel Runner accelerated to move alongside Kellyn's (_Ayumi 1900LP 9SPC_). "To end, I activate Speed Spell – Final Attack, doubling Linear Magnum's points until the End Phase, but it can't attack directly and is destroyed in the End Phase!" Her Conduction Warrior blazed with awesome power (7800/1600).

"No!" Kellyn cried in shock – he'd come so close, and now it was over…

"You've been a strong opponent," Ayumi admitted softly. "I'll remember this Duel, no matter how high I climb; I'll look back at you, because you've pushed me hard. But now you're finished, Kellyn Mikuro." A tear slid down her face, a tear of joy at what she'd gained at long last. "I'm sorry this has to end… Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus… end this Duel! Attack Elemental Order – Earth! _Conductor Cannons_!"

The Conduction Warrior's cannons charged with blinding power, before it fired, a cataclysmic blast of electromagnetic force that detonated right beside Kellyn. He screamed in agony as he was smashed against the crash barrier by the force, his Runner skidding and toppling to pitch him onto the track. His head reverberated with pain as his helmet crashed down on tarmac, and then it was over as the blinding light of the attack faded…

_**Kellyn 0LP 4SPC/Ayumi 1900LP 9SPC**_

He tore off his helmet and threw it aside bitterly. As he heard the crowd cheer Ayumi, Kellyn Mikuro could only watch in numb silence at how unbearably _close _he'd come to victory… just one turn and he'd be the one the crowd cheered, and Ayumi would have been here, lying there on the tarmac in this dreadful feeling of loss and closeness…

But in the end, he had to get up, pick up his helmet and wheel his Runner away. He was a Mikuro, and like his father before him, he'd accept this loss. He'd grow from it; no matter how much it cost him to do so… no matter how bitter he felt over losing… because he had to accept that Ayumi had gained Fate's favor when she drew Unstable Accel, and then when she drew Over Boost and Final Attack. The fickle hand of Fate had chosen her this time around, and who knew? Next time, it might choose Kellyn.

That was why he dueled. That was why so many dueled – because of the thrill, the knowledge that the outcome was uncertain until the final card was played. It was what stopped him throwing down his Deck after every loss, no matter how much rode on that Duel, he'd always stand up and keep going. It was what kept him going on to the next Duel, and regardless of how each Duel turned out, he'd keep on moving forwards in the knowledge that every time, victory could be his.

As he entered the garage where his Runner had been stored across the tournament, he found them there, his friends. Ryo, Cynthia and Alex were standing there, Ryo leaned against the wall with a slight smile on his face, Alex rushing forwards to help his cousin with the Runner and Cynthia giving him the sympathetic look she gave each time.

"Don't sweat it, Kellyn," Alex said as they wheeled the Runner into its bay. "There's always next year, and the year after that, and the year after _that_…"

"I think what Alex is trying to say, in a far-too long-winded way, is that you shouldn't feel down about this too much, Kellyn," Ryo explained. "We all know how losing feels, my friend. Whether it's a big stake Duel like that one, or just something in the playground for fun, losing always feels the same. The bitterness, the sorrow, the disappointment… they're always there. Part of being a duelist is overcoming those feelings and having the strength to get up and spit in the faces of those who tell you to give it up."

"Yeah, just get back up and be strong, Kellyn," Cynthia said. "I know you can do it.

"Anyway," Ryo said. "Why don't we head over to Daimon Arena for some Duels? There ought to be a few people around."

"Yeah, let's do that," Kellyn said. "Just let me get showered and changed, okay?"

"We'll meet you outside then," Ryo agreed with a nod. "C'mon Alex, Cynthia. Let's give him a bit of peace and quiet." The three turned and walked away, leaving Kellyn to reflect on his loss…

01

_**Card Stats:**_

01

_**Monsters:**_

01

Magnet Warrior Omega Minus

EARTH/ Rock/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 600

"Minus" monsters cannot battle each other. If your opponent controls a "Plus" monster, this card must attack it if possible.

01

Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus

EARTH/ Rock/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500

"Plus" monsters cannot battle each other. If your opponent controls a "Minus" monster, this card must attack it if possible.

01

Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus

EARTH/ Rock/Effect /Level 7/ATK: 2700/DEF: 1300

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by sending 1 "Plus" Monster and 1 "Minus" Monster from your hand and/or field to the Graveyard. Select 1 face-up "Plus" or 1 face-up "Minus" Monster on the field (other than this card) and increase the ATK of this card by half the selected Monster's ATK for as long as the selected Monster remains on the field. You can activate this effect again if a new "Plus" or "Minus" Monster becomes available after the first selected Monster leaves the field. When this card is Summoned, designate it as a "Plus" Monster or a "Minus" Monster. You can change this designation during any of your Standby Phases. If this card battles a Monster whose name contains the same word as its designation, that battle is negated. If there is at least one Monster on the opposing side of the field whose name contains the same word as the designation that this card is not designated to, this card must battle one of those Monsters during the next Battle Phase if it is able to.

(The above three cards were first used by Bastion in the GX episode, 'Duel Distractions Part 1'. Creative credit for them goes to the writers of GX.)

01

Elemental Dusk

DARK/ Fiend/Tuner /Level 3/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

This card's Attribute is also treated as FIRE, WATER, WIND and EARTH. This card cannot be used for a Synchro Summon, except for the Synchro Summon of an "Elemental Order" monster. If this card is in your Graveyard, you can remove from play a monster that shares an Attribute with this card from your Graveyard and Special Summon this card from your Graveyard in face-up attack position. If this card is removed from the field after being Summoned by this effect, remove it from play.

01

Elemental Order – Fire

FIRE/ Warrior/Synchro/Effect /Level 7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500

'Elemental Dusk' + 1 or more FIRE non-Tuner monsters

Once per turn, you can destroy 1 face-up monster your opponent controls and inflict damage to your opponent equal to its Level x 100. If you do, then this card cannot attack this turn.

01

Elemental Order – Earth

EARTH/ Warrior/Synchro/Effect /Level 7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500

'Elemental Dusk' + 1 or more EARTH non-Tuner monsters

Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls and halve its original ATK and DEF until the End Phase.

01

Gaia Core

EARTH/ Rock/Tuner /Level 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster. If this card is in your Graveyard, you can remove it and another EARTH monster from play to Special Summon an EARTH Synchro Monster with those Synchro Material Monsters from your Extra Deck. A monster summoned by this effect has its effects negated while it is face-up on the field.

01

Magnet Paladin Theta

EARTH/ Rock/Synchro/Effect /Level 9/ATK: 2900/DEF: 1600

1 EARTH Tuner + 1 or more EARTH Rock-Type non-Tuner monsters

Up to twice per turn, you can remove from play 1 'Magnet Warrior' monster in your Graveyard to have this card gain 500 ATK until your opponent's next End Phase. During the End Phase of a turn in which this card was destroyed, you can select 1 face-up monster on the field and have it treated as a "Plus" or "Minus" monster while it is face-up on the field.

(The above five cards are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me. However, I do not own the characters that Elemental Dusk, Elemental Order – Fire and Elemental Order – Earth are based on, they are the property of Disney and Square Enix, the makers of Kingdom Hearts.)

01

_**Spells:**_

01

Speed Spell – Over Boost

Normal Spell Card

Image: Four golden stars shooting upwards through a purple void.

Gain 4 Speed Counters. During the End Phase, the number of your Speed Counters becomes 1.

(Speed Spell – Over Boost was first used by Jack in the 5D's episode 'The Fortune Cup Finale Part 1'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

01

Speed Spell – Summon Speeder

Normal Spell Card

Image: Dunames Dark Witch rising from a vortex of azure energy into a world of purple energy.

Activate only while you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. The monster Special Summoned by this effect cannot declare an attack this turn.

(Speed Spell – Summon Speeder was first used by Yusei and Hunter Pace in the 5D's episode 'Surprise, Surprise'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

01

Speed Spell – Angel Baton

Normal Spell Card

Image: A beautiful blue-robed angel similar to the one depicted on 'Graceful Charity', holding a shining blue gem in her hands.

Activate while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard.

(Speed Spell – Angel Baton was first used by Yusei in the 5D's special episode 'Evolving Duel! Stardust VS Red Demons'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

01

Speed Spell – Level Shifter

Normal Spell Card

Image: A Chaosrider Gustaph changing gears on his motorcycle, with the upper gear marked with five Level Stars, the lower with three.

Activate only while you have 3 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 monster you control and increase or decrease its Level by 1.

01

Speed Spell – Resolved Hope

Normal Spell Card

Image: A black-feathered bird soaring into the sunset.

Activate only while you have 3 or more Speed Counters. Reduce your Speed Counters by any amount, and draw 1 card for every 3 Speed Counters removed.

01

Speed Spell – Angel Blessing

Normal Spell Card

Image: Celestia, Lightsworn Angel flying through Speed World.

Activate only while you have 4 or less Speed Counters, and your total Speed Counters are less than half of your opponent's. Draw until you have 4 cards in your hand.

01

Speed Spell – Unstable Accel

Normal Spell Card

Image: Dokurorider shooting along a highway with a sparking, smoking Nitro Unit connected to his motorcycle.

Activate only while you have 3 or more Speed Counters and your Speed Counters are lower than your opponent's. Draw 2 cards. During this turn's End Phase, reduce your Speed Counters to 0 and discard all cards in your hand.

(The above four cards are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me. Speed Spell – Level Shifter was first used in the Spirit Legends chapter 'Prophecy of a Future King', while Speed Spell – Resolved Hope was first used in the Spirit Legends chapter 'As All Light Dies', and Speed Spell – Angel Blessing was first used in the Seven Spirits chapter 'The Rise of Jack Atlas'.)

01

Speed Spell – Final Attack

Normal Spell Card

Image: B.E.S. Tetran descending into an atmosphere with numerous Gradius surrounding it.

Activate only when you have 8 or more Speed Counters. Double the ATK of one monster you control. That monster cannot attack directly and is destroyed during the End Phase.

(Speed Spell – Final Attack was first used by Yusei in the 5D's episode 'The Fortune Cup Finale Part 2'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

01

_**Traps:**_

01

Magnet Return

Normal Trap Card

Image: Alpha the Magnet Warrior soaring from a fissure in the ground.

Special Summon 1 'Magnet Warrior' monster from your Graveyard and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster.

(Magnet Return is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

01

Magnet Force Plus

Continuous Trap Card

Image: Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus ready to receive an attack.

Activate only when your opponent attacks a "Plus" monster you control. After activation, this card is treated as an Equip Card and is equipped to the attacking monster. Negate the attack. The equipped monster is treated as a "Plus" monster. If the equipped monster attacks a "Plus" monster, the battle is negated. If you control a "Minus" monster, the equipped monster is switched to Attack Position and must attack that "Minus" monster.

(Magnet Force Plus was first used by Bastion in the GX episode 'Magnetic Personality'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of GX.)

01

The Afterglow of a Miracle

Normal Trap Card

Image: A ray of sunlight breaking through black storm clouds, with emerald stars spiraling around it and birds soaring up towards the gap in the clouds.

Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard that was destroyed by battle this turn to your side of the field.

(The Afterglow of a Miracle was released as a promotional card for the OCG set 'Duel Disk – Yusei Version'. A TCG release for it is currently unknown.)

01

Synchro Destructor

Normal Trap Card

Image: Colossal Fighter screaming as red aura surrounds him, sending bolts of energy in all directions.

Activate only when a Synchro Monster you control destroys a monster by battle. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the original ATK of the destroyed monster. If the destroyed monster was a Synchro Monster, inflict the damage a second time.

(Synchro Destructor was first used by Yusei in the 5D's special episode 'Evolving Duel! Stardust VS Red Demons'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

01

Next time, it's Alex's time to shine! As he faces up to a brutal opponent with a very strong Deck, can he bring out a victory from his Deck? To find out, read Chapter 2 – 'Parallel Select'!


	2. Chapter 2: Parallel Select

_**Chapter 2: Parallel Select**_

Back in the stadium, Kellyn was showering off. The hot water on his skin helped him to think, recalling every move of the Duel he had just lost.

"_Why worry?" _a voice with an obvious Brooklyn accent commented from outside the shower cubicle. _'You almost kicked her butt. Why sweat it just 'cause she came back from nowhere?" _

"Yeah," Kellyn sighed. "I guess you're right… Axel…" With another soft sigh, he shut off the water and groped around the curtain to snatch up his towel and wrap it around himself before stepping out of the cubicle. Elemental Order – Fire was leaned against the wall just around the corner, his form largely transparent, like all Duel Spirits. His chakrams were nowhere to be seen, and his arms were folded across his chest as he glanced at his partner out of the corner of his pale-green eyes.

"_Don't give up hope," _Fire commented. _"Y'know who you remind me of, Kellyn? You remind of Roxas sometimes, just you're not quite so naïve."_

"You think you could give me some privacy?" Kellyn asked. Fire shrugged.

"_Fine, fine," _he muttered, fading away and vanishing.

Kellyn sighed for the fourth time as he sat down, holding his head in his hands for a moment before reaching under the bench to get his clothes. He quickly toweled off, before getting dressed in his more regular outfit, black jeans and a white shirt under a black coat similar in design to those worn by the Elemental Orders, but he left his coat unzipped entirely. Black fingerless gloves were pulled on his hand, the backs adorned with a circle divided into six segments; each segment differently colored and marked with one of the kanji for the six Duel Monster Attributes. On his feet he wore black and white sneakers. Finally, Kellyn slid his Duel Disk onto his arm, having detached it from his Hybrid Duel Runner, and quickly replaced his Riding Duel Deck with his Ground Duel Deck, placing the former into one of two pouches on his belt.

As he folded up his towel and slung it into a laundry basket by the door, his Elemental Order reappeared.

"_What're you gonna do now, huh?" _Fire asked as he leaned against the wall and folded his arms again.

"The others and I are going to Daimon Arena," Kellyn told him. "I'm going to see if I can get in a Duel there." Then he exited the room, the Duel Spirit trailing behind him…

02

Outside the arena, Cynthia, Ryo and Alex were sat on a bench together, waiting for Kellyn. Cynthia was sorting through her Deck, while Ryo was as quiet as ever, and Alex… well, he was being Alex.

"To be honest, Kellyn should've owned that bitch," he said. "Magnet Warriors aren't worth the card they're printed on, for crying out loud!"

"The trouble is that she did win, and now we just deal with it," Ryo replied, arms crossed over his chest. "Ayumi won fairly, and so we accept that."

"We shouldn't have to," Alex muttered.

"But we do," Cynthia replied, glancing at him. "That's the way of the world, Alex. You win some, you lose some."

"I still say he should've won."

"He didn't, so don't keep going on about it," Ryo said firmly.

"Don't keep going on about what?" Kellyn asked, walking up from the stadium.

"_Nothing_," Ryo said with a pointed glare at Alex. "Let's get moving." Slightly puzzled, Kellyn followed his older friend along with Alex and Cynthia as they walked away. Elemental Order – Fire looked on from behind them with a slight smile.

"_Kids, huh? Kinda makes me wish I had a heart… just to join in the fun…" _he said in a slightly melancholy tone.

02

Around an hour later, the four friends had arrived at Daimon Arena. Once, it had been possibly the closest thing to a slum the city had, if you counted the Satellite as being outside New Domino's city limits and thus a separate city-state under the same government.

However, following the triumph of the Signers over the Dark Signers, and thus the completion of Daedalus Bridge and the refurbishment of Satellite, a group of wealthy investors within New Domino had looked to benefit from the good public relations such projects brought, and so they placed their money into a grandiose scheme of rebuilding, demolishing homes slowly decaying without the maintenance needed to sustain them, and constructing the district anew as a comfortable, sub-urban environment, a sign of the changes to New Domino City.

But as a great symbol of these changes, the investors had constructed a Duel Arena in the centre of the area, replacing a square where Duel Fields had been chalked out roughly on the ground with a more official stadium environment on raised podiums, with seating for fans to observe Duels. The community was regularly brought together simply to watch the duelists of the area battle it out for fun and bragging rights rather than the stressful environment of the Duels fought in the Kaiba Dome and other grand arenas.

The Daimon Arena was a common place for the four to hang out when they wanted to find a Duel without the stress of entering a public tournament. Sure, Daimon was a fairly public environment, but nowhere near as public as the Kaiba Dome.

"Anyone here want a Duel?" Kellyn called to the crowds around as they walked up to the side of the four Duel Field podiums. The response was general shaken heads all around. "C'mon, it's a Duel Arena for heaven's sake! Where are the duelists?"

"Oh, we're here," a young woman in a very revealing low-cut black dress and leggings said, staring at him snidely from where she sat against a wall. "We're just not interested in guys who've just lost regional championship matches." Kellyn ground his teeth together.

"Just for that, I want a Duel now!" he shouted, activating his Duel Disk. The young woman laughed, tossing back her glossy black hair.

"Learn some manners, kid," she said. "Never demand anything from a lady when she's already said no."

"Then I'll take you on," Alex said, clenching a fist. "I didn't lose a Duel just now, so you've got no reason to turn me down!" The woman looked him up and down, chuckling.

"This oughta be fun," she said, snatching up a jet-black Duel Disk from beside her. "What's your name, kid?"

"Alex," he answered. "Yours?" As he spoke, he pulled his silver rucksack from his back and opened it, pulling a very futuristic Duel Disk from it. The Disk was platinum in color, studded with pale blue crystal gems, and the card panel was nowhere to be seen on it as he slid it onto his arm.

"Chie," she replied. "Let's do this." They quickly stepped onto one of the empty Duel Fields as Kellyn, Cynthia and Ryo took seats in the nearby stands, the former still seething over Chie's refusal to Duel him.

"You ever heard of this Chie woman, Ryo?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I haven't heard of _every _duelist in the city, Kellyn," Ryo replied, folding his arms crossed as he leaned back into his seat, eyes fixed on the exact centre of the Duel Field. "I only know the ones participating in tournaments… whoever this 'Chie' is; she's never taken part in one."

"So she can't be all that good…" Cynthia mused.

"I said _tournaments_," Ryo sighed. "Last I checked, there were leagues out here where the word 'tournament' is hard to apply. They're unofficial… underground leagues, like the one Zane Truesdale dueled in that one time when he became known as Hell Kaiser. Underground duelists can be all the worse than those participating in sanctioned leagues, because the underground league often uses electrodes to make duelists suffer intense pain for the loss of Life Points. It develops their focus… makes them able to create a strategy in a heartbeat, because that's what they need to be able to even endure such a Duel."

"Let's play," Chie said calmly, activating her Duel Disk and drawing an opening hand. Alex activated his own Disk, and two thin blades spread from the Disk's body, connected to a circular panel bearing the remaining Monster and Spell and Trap slots. The blades aligned to form a complete card panel, then the panel slid round to take the traditional place parallel to the main body of the Disk. Alex then drew his hand in a dramatic flourish.

"DUEL!" they shouted.

_**Alex 8000LP/Chie 8000LP**_

"Ladies first," Alex said. Chie smirked as she drew.

"You'll regret being polite," she chuckled. "I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Retribution of the Ant Lion!" A Continuous Spell appeared.

"Oh… of all the stupid…" Kellyn muttered. "That thing's a double-edged sword…"

"Now I activate the Spell Card, Hand Destruction," Chie continued. "Using this, we each discard twice and draw two more cards." She discarded Silent Pain and Necro Gardna, while Alex discarded Ready for Intercepting and Urgent Tuning. Then they each drew twice. "I end my turn with two face-downs." The reversed cards appeared.

_**Alex 8000LP/Chie 8000LP**_

"I draw!" Alex called, smirking as he saw the card. "I summon Marauding Captain!" A weary-looking, battle-worn veteran with close-cropped blonde hair appeared, drawing two cracked and weathered swords (1200/400). Chie chuckled.

"Marauding Captain… Warrior Deck, right, kid?"

"Not exactly," he replied. "Because I Normal Summoned Marauding Captain, I can Special Summon a Level Four or lower monster from my hand, like Command Knight!" In a flash of flame, a tall blonde-haired woman clad in crimson armor and cape appeared, drawing her sword as she readied her shield to guard (1200/1900). "Due to her effect, all my Warriors gain 400 attack points!" Both Marauding Captain (1600/400) and Command Knight herself (1600/1900) glowed with fiery energy.

"Toolbox Warrior," Chie yawned. "Geez, kid, I was looking for entertainment, not this _bore_."

"You want entertainment, then you'll get it!" Alex yelled. "Command Knight, attack her directly!" Command Knight rushed forwards, but suddenly a warrior in deep crimson armor appeared, his long hair bleached white. The Necro Gardna shoved Command Knight back as Chie pocketed its card.

"Necro Gardna, kid," she said. "I remove it from my Graveyard, your attack gets blocked."

"Marauding Captain, you attack!" Alex snarled. The veteran charged, but Chie's face-down shot up and a glowing sphere of force blocked the attack.

"Defense Draw," she yawned, drawing once. Alex snarled in frustration.

"I end my turn with a face-down!" he yelled angrily. The reversed card appeared as Chie's other face-down lifted up.

"I activate Cemetery Close," she said. "Now all my cards get removed from play instead of going to the Graveyard." Alex blinked at that. "What's more, because I activated Cemetery Close, everything in my Graveyard gets removed from play." She pocked Defense Draw, Hand Destruction and Silent Pain.

_**Alex 8000LP/Chie 8000LP**_

"I draw," she said. "Now I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Burial from a Different Dimension, letting me return up to three cards to our Graveyards, but I'm only putting one back – my Silent Pain!" She placed Silent Pain into the Graveyard. "And now for my strategy to begin… since now I'm in my Standby Phase, as Silent Pain is the only card in my Graveyard, all your monsters are destroyed and you lose 1000 Life Points!"

"What?" Alex exclaimed as both Marauding Captain and Command Knight screamed, clutching at their heads before shattering into glass. Then he himself screamed as a terrible pain filled him, making him feel his skull had split open.

(_Alex 7000LP_)

"And now Retribution of the Ant Lion deals you 800 points of damage for each monster that was destroyed!" she added viciously. Two blasts of energy from the Spell Card smashed into Alex, making him scream in pain as they hit.

(_Alex 5400LP_)

"This is incredibly powerful… almost broken, I'd say," Ryo said in shock. "Silent Pain wipes Alex's monsters and 1000 of his Life Points each of her Standby Phases so long as it alone is in her Graveyard, while Cemetery Close means it alone _can _be in her Graveyard. Retribution of the Ant Lion only affects Alex, because Cemetery Close means monsters can't be sent to Chie's Graveyard… I doubt she even has monsters in that Deck!"

"It gets worse," Chie laughed. "I activate Purity of the Cemetery! Now during each of your Standby Phases, you take 100 points of damage for every monster in your Graveyard, but Purity of the Cemetery is destroyed if a monster goes in my Graveyard!" A Continuous Spell appeared before her. "I end my turn!"

_**Alex 5400LP/Chie 8000LP**_

"I draw!" Alex called, doing so.

"Now Purity of the Cemetery activates!" Chie called. Alex screamed in pain as a flare of divine energy erupted around him.

(_Alex 5200LP_)

"I activate… The Warrior Returning Alive!" he called. "Now I get a Warrior back from the Graveyard!" He took Command Knight from his Graveyard into his hand, and then played her again. The noble knight appeared once more (1200/1900 – 1600/1900). "Command Knight, attack her directly!"

Command Knight shouted a battle cry, charging forwards…

"I activate the effect of Silent Space in my hand, letting me remove it from play because Silent Pain is in my Graveyard to destroy one of your monsters!" Chie called, pocketing the card. Command Knight screamed and shattered, then Alex cried out in pain as Retribution of the Ant Lion blasted him again.

(_Alex 4400LP_)

Then his Trap lifted up. "I activate Warrior's Pride, letting me Special Summon a Warrior that was destroyed this turn from the Graveyard!" Command Knight appeared once more (1200/1900 - 1600/1900). "Command Knight, direct attack!" Command Knight charged and slashed through Chie's chest with a sweep of her sword, the woman shrieking in pain as the blow landed.

(_Chie 6400LP_)

"I end my turn with two face-down cards," Alex finished. The reversed cards appeared behind Command Knight.

_**Alex 4400LP/Chie 6400LP**_

"I draw!" Chie laughed. "Now Silent Pain activates from the Graveyard!" Command Knight screamed and shattered once more, then Alex's screams of pain followed.

(_Alex 3400LP_)

Then he screamed again as Retribution of the Ant Lion blasted him.

(_Alex 2600LP_)

Chie smirked as she saw the card she had drawn. "Time to end this farce. Because I have no monsters in my Graveyard, I can summon my ace monster from my hand… descend, _**Guardian Eatos**_!"

Light blazed into being high above her field, and then the monster descended. Guardian Eatos was a tall, noble woman clad in a leather tunic and skirt with designs reminiscent of Native Americans, white angelic wings spreading from her shoulder blades and a hawk headdress crowning her head. Eatos landed lightly, her deep brown eyes staring at Alex (2500/2000).

"Guardian Eatos, attack him directly!" Eatos raised a hand and arrows of light tore from the air around her, Alex screaming in pain as they stabbed into him.

(_Alex 100LP_)

"I activate Shock Draw!" he shouted. "Now I draw once for every 1000 points of damage I took this turn!" He drew four times as a fiery aura lit around him.

_**Alex 100LP/Chie 6400LP**_

"I draw!" the teenager called.

"I activate Purity of the Cemetery!" Chie called.

"No you don't!" Alex snarled, playing a card. "I chain the Quick-Play Spell, Mystical Space Typhoon!" His second face-down lifted up and a bolt of lightning from the heavens shattered Purity of the Cemetery.

"Damn you!" Chie snarled.

"Time you saw my real strategy…" Alex replied. "I summon Paradigm Commando!" In a flash of flame, a tall, slender woman formed, wearing a white sleeveless jacket over a brown turtleneck sweater and miniskirt, her lower shins covered by her pink and black boots. Her forearms were covered by her long black fingerless gloves, and her shoulder-length hair was a metallic pink color. Paradigm Commando calmly drew what appeared to be a sword hilt with a trigger attached from the sheath on her belt, only to have it expand out into a full-length, curved sword (1600/1200).

"That is one sexy chick of a monster," Chie commented drily. "Why do you men always pull out monsters like that, huh? Kinda says something about your idea of a girl."

"You're just asking for it, seriously…" Alex snarled. "Now I activate the Spell Card, Advancing March! This lets me Special Summon a Level Four or lower Warrior from my hand, like Paradigm Sentinel!" In a flash of light, a tall, muscular man clad in a brown trench-coat, over black trousers and a grey shirt appeared, traces of stubble visible on his face, and strands of his blonde hair escaping his black bandana. He clenched his fists as he stared at Chie, while Paradigm Commando regarded him somewhat coldly (1000/1800). Then both Paradigm Commando (2000/1200) and Paradigm Sentinel (1000/2200) glowed with energy.

"What?" Chie exclaimed.

"Paradigm Commando gets 400 attack points for each other Paradigm monster on the field, and Paradigm Sentinel gets 200 defense points for each Paradigm monster on the field," Alex explained.

"Well, unless you can somehow make that Commando stronger, she's no contender with Eatos," Chie laughed.

"We'll see," Alex replied with a smirk. "I activate Paradigm Calling, letting me Special Summon a Level Four or lower Paradigm monster from my Deck as long as I return it to my hand during the End Phase, and I summon Paradigm Synergist!" Another flash of energy erupted, forming into a black man with a large afro, clad in an olive-green coat over khaki trousers, a white shirt and engineer's boots. A yellow bird chick was perched on his afro, and he calmly drew two pistols from holsters on his belt with a slight smile (1400/1400).

"Still too weak," Chie dismissed, as Paradigm Commando (2400/1200) and Paradigm Sentinel (1000/2400) both glowed more brightly.

"With Paradigm Synergist on the field, each of my Paradigms gets 200 more points apiece for each Paradigm on my field!" Alex retorted as Paradigm Commando (3000/1800), Paradigm Sentinel (1600/3000) and Paradigm Synergist himself (2000/2000) gained fiery auras. Chie gasped in shock and horror.

"No…!" she gasped. Up in the stands, Kellyn smirked.

"Why do they always act that way when he pulls this combo?" he said with a hint of amusement. Cynthia glanced at him disapprovingly.

"Wouldn't you be shocked if your opponent pulled out a combo this strong?" she pointed out. "He hasn't even brought out his strongest version… Commando, Sentinel and Synergist are hardly the most devastating set he can pull out…"

"It's good enough to rip a massive hole in her Life Points," Ryo pointed out.

"Paradigm Commando, attack Guardian Eatos with _Blitz_!" Alex shouted. Paradigm Commando leapt forwards, evading the arrows of light shot at her by Eatos with a series of acrobatic dodges, before finally somersaulting forwards and cutting the angelic woman down with a sweep of her sword. Eatos screamed and shattered, before Chie gasped in pain, feeling the sword cleave across her chest.

(_Chie 5900LP_)

"Paradigm Synergist, attack her directly with _Bravera_!" the Paradigm duelist followed. The Synergist opened fire with both pistols, the bullets knocking Chie flat as they hit.

(_Chie 3900LP_)

"I end my turn with a face-down," Alex finished, placing the card into his Disk. Paradigm Synergist holstered both pistols and faded into light with a sigh, the light forming into his card which flew to Alex's hand. Paradigm Commando (2000/1200) and Paradigm Sentinel (1000/2200) weakened once again without him.

_**Alex 100LP/Chie 3900LP**_

"Nice counterattack, kid, but you've lost," Chie said. "Now my Silent Pain activates again!" Both of Alex's Paradigms screamed in pain and shattered…

"No damage to me this time!" Alex shouted angrily. "I activate Reflect Nature, sending all the effect damage I take this turn back at you!" Chie gasped as a glowing mirror appeared before him, and then she was screaming as the agony of Silent Pain filled her.

(_Chie 2900LP_)

"Don't forget Retribution of the Ant Lion," Alex added tauntingly. The blasts of energy from Retribution of the Ant Lion struck the Reflect Nature barrier and reflected back, smashing Chie to the ground again.

(_Chie 1300LP_)

"I throw out a face-down monster and end my turn!" she snarled. The reversed monster appeared. _"When he destroys my D.D. Beacon, I can bring Eatos back to my hand and next turn I'll end this!"_

_**Alex 100LP/Chie 1300LP**_

"I draw!" Alex called. "I activate Mark of Paradigm! This lets me discard a Paradigm from my hand and remove one in my Graveyard from play to draw twice!" He pocketed Paradigm Sentinel and placed Paradigm Synergist into his Graveyard before drawing twice, smirking as he saw the cards.

"I activate Paradigm Phoenix!" he called out, playing the Spell. "This lets me bring back a Paradigm monster from my Graveyard for a turn, and I choose Paradigm Commando!" Paradigm Commando reappeared in a flash of fire, drawing her sword and unfolding it in a fluid motion (1600/1200).

"What's the use in bringing back old monsters incapable of doing the job?" Chie laughed.

"If Commando is incapable…" Alex said, "Then I'll bring in someone who can do the job! I summon the Tuner Monster, Paradigm Eidolon!" In a flare of radiance, a sphere of pale blue crystal appeared before him (500/500). Kellyn's eyes widened, and he smiled.

"He's going to summon _it_," he murmured.

"It?" Ryo asked. Kellyn looked at him.

"You don't know? Oh, yeah… well, you see, Alex got his first three Paradigm cards from my dad, Paradigm Commando, that Paradigm Phoenix Spell and a Synchro Monster. Apparently, dad got them from someone he met when he was in Peru those two years. They were… close… and when he left; she gave him those cards as mementos of her."

"So Alex is going to summon that Synchro Monster… one of the three cards that started this Deck," Ryo murmured.

"Tuning!" Alex declared. "Level Three Paradigm Eidolon, to Level Four Paradigm Commando to Synchro Summon…!" Paradigm Eidolon glowed rose pink and reformed, becoming a rose-shaped crystal as three glowing stars burst from it, expanding into Synchro Gates that encircled Paradigm Commando as she leapt into the air, hanging suspended over the crystal as her body faded into the orange framework and four glowing stars. The framework shattered, and the four stars spiraled downwards, aligning around the crystal rose before flowing into it. A pink rose-shaped seal appeared beneath Alex, its centre exactly below the rose crystal, and the seal exploded into a pillar of rose pink light…

"_Master of the battlefield, father of all, stand proud at the eye of the storm! Synchro Summon! Battle on, Paradigm Eidolon – Odin!" _Alex chanted.

In a flare of energy, the pillar broke and the Synchro Monster appeared, a tall, bronze-armored knight wielding a dual-bladed sword shaped like an elongated S, and a shield that curved to mold to the shape of his arm. Horns crowned his helmet, and a crest of green and white cloth dangled down his back from that helmet. Odin rose to his full nine-foot height, his golden eyes glaring down at Chie balefully, the woman trembling in fear as the Synchro Monster's white cape flapped in the wind (2500/1800).

"There it is," Kellyn said softly to Ryo. "Paradigm Eidolon – Odin… the third card…"

"This is over!" Alex shouted. "Paradigm Eidolon – Odin, attack her face-down monster with _Flourish of Steel_!" Odin surged forwards, drawing back his sword…

"I fail to see how it ends when my monster is in defense mode," Chie replied.

"Odin gives all my Paradigm monsters a Piercing effect!" Alex retorted, Chie's eyes widening in shock. Her face-down monster was revealed as a bizarre high-tech droid covered in sirens and antennae (0/0) which Odin promptly cleaved in twain with a sweep of his blade, before he shield-rushed Chie and knocked her flying with an uppercut swing of the sword…

_**Alex 100LP/Chie 0LP**_

All the cards left on the field faded away, Odin turning and nodding to Alex before he too vanished. The Paradigm duelist calmly placed his cards back into his Deck before he deactivated his Disk, the card panel folding back into the main body of the Duel Disk.

"You thought your strategy was perfect…" he said. "But it was nowhere near it. As soon as I could start battering at your Life Points with monsters and countering the Burn damage, the whole thing fell apart."

"No strategy is perfect," Kellyn continued, walking down from the stands with Cynthia and Ryo trailing behind him. "Every plan has a flaw… and Alex found the flaw in your strategy."

"Yeah, well, lucky him," Chie snarled, standing up and storming away…

02

_**Card Stats:**_

02

_**Monsters:**_

02

Paradigm Commando

FIRE/ Warrior/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200

You can only control up to 3 face-up 'Paradigm' monsters. When a 'Paradigm' monster you control declares an attack, the effects of all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls are negated until the end of the Damage Step. This card gains 400 ATK for each other 'Paradigm' monster you control.

02

Paradigm Sentinel

EARTH/ Warrior/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1800

You can only control up to 3 face-up 'Paradigm' monsters. Your opponent cannot select other 'Paradigm' monsters you control as attack targets. This card gains 200 DEF for each 'Paradigm' monster you control.

02

Paradigm Synergist

FIRE/ Spellcaster/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 600

You can only control up to 3 face-up 'Paradigm' monsters. All 'Paradigm' monsters you control gain 200 ATK and DEF for each 'Paradigm' monster you control.

02

Paradigm Eidolon

LIGHT/ Spellcaster/Tuner /Level 3/ATK: 500/DEF: 500

You can only control up to 3 face-up 'Paradigm' monsters. When this card is used as a Synchro Material Monster for the Synchro Summon of a 'Paradigm Eidolon' Synchro Monster, the following effects are activated depending on the non-Tuner Synchro Material Monsters used:

● 'Paradigm Sentinel' or 'Paradigm Medic': This card is treated as Level 1.

● 'Paradigm Synergist' or 'Paradigm Saboteur': This card is treated as Level 2.

02

Paradigm Eidolon – Odin

FIRE/ Thunder/Synchro/Effect /Level 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1800

1 Tuner + 'Paradigm Commando'

You can only control up to 3 face-up 'Paradigm' monsters. Once per turn, you can discard 1 card from your hand to increase this card's ATK by half the original ATK of 1 of your opponent's face-up monsters until the End Phase. All 'Paradigm' monsters you control inflict Piercing Damage.

02

D.D. Beacon

DARK/ Machine/Effect /Level 3/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

When this card is destroyed by battle and removed from play, you can add 1 other removed from play card to your hand.

(The above six cards are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me. Paradigm Commando and Paradigm Eidolon – Odin were first used by Julian in the Spirit Legends chapters 'Sorrowful Chain' and 'Earthbound Release' respectively. I do not own the characters that inspired the Paradigm monsters; however, they are the property of Square Enix.)

02

_**Spells:**_

02

Retribution of the Ant Lion

Continuous Spell Card

Image: A stag-beetle's jaws rising from a brown whirlpool towards an explosion of energy.

When a monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 800 damage to its owner.

(Retribution of the Ant Lion was first used by Lenny in the 5D's episode 'Creepy Crawlies'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

02

Silent Pain

Normal Spell Card

Image: Malice Doll of Demise surrounded by a fiery golden aura.

During each of your Standby Phases, if this is the only card in your Graveyard, destroy all monsters your opponent controls and inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.

02

Silent Space

Normal Spell Card

Image: Malice Doll of Demise in a wide expanse of dark psychedelic color.

Activate only from your hand during your opponent's turn, while "Silent Pain" is in your Graveyard. Remove from play this card. Destroy 1 monster your opponent controls.

(The above two cards were used by the Masked Knight of Impassivity in the multi-part GX episode 'Triple Play'. Creative credit for them goes to the writers of GX.)

02

Purity of the Cemetery

Continuous Spell Card

Image: A black-robed man staring down upon a graveyard.

During each of your opponent's Standby Phases, inflict 100 damage to your opponent for each monster in your opponent's Graveyard. If there is a Monster Card in your Graveyard, destroy this card.

(Purity of the Cemetery was first used by Rafael in the multi-part second series anime episode 'Fate of the Pharaoh'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of the second series anime.)

02

Advancing March

Normal Spell Card

Image: Marauding Captain astride a horse, leading an army into battle.

Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from your hand.

(Advancing March was first used by Yusei in the 5D's manga Ride 'Dark Feel!' Creative credit for it goes to the writers of the 5D's manga.)

02

Paradigm Calling

Normal Spell Card

Image: Paradigm Commando facing a gigantic mecha as Paradigm Synergist runs to support her.

Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower 'Paradigm' monster from your Deck. Return it to your hand during the End Phase.

02

Mark of Paradigm

Normal Spell Card

Image: A strange black mark consisting of a square extending into sharp points on two sides, against a crimson background.

Discard 1 'Paradigm' monster from your hand and remove from play 1 other 'Paradigm' monster from your Graveyard. Draw 2 cards.

02

Paradigm Phoenix

Normal Spell Card

Image: Paradigm Commando leaping up, engulfed by azure energy.

Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower 'Paradigm' monster from your Graveyard. Destroy it during the End Phase.

(The above three cards are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me. Paradigm Phoenix was first used by Julian in the Spirit Legends chapter 'Earthbound Release'.)

02

_**Traps:**_

02

Cemetery Close

Continuous Trap Card

Image: The graveyard from Call of the Haunted, with a shadowy monster rising up over it.

When this card is activated, remove from play all cards in your Graveyard. Cards that would be sent to your Graveyard are removed from play instead.

(Cemetery Close is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

02

Warrior's Pride

Normal Trap Card

Image: Shield Warrior leaping from a flash of light in a field, swords stuck in the ground all around him.

Select a Warrior-Type monster in your Graveyard that was destroyed this turn. Special Summon that monster. It cannot be destroyed by battle during this turn.

(Warrior's Pride was first used by Yusei in the 5D's manga Ride 'Riding Duelist, Yusei!' Creative credit for it goes to the writers of the 5D's manga.)

02

Shock Draw

Normal Trap Card

Image: A duelist surrounded by blazing energy as he holds up two cards.

Draw 1 card for each 1000 damage you took this turn.

(Shock Draw was first used by Yusei in the 5D's manga ride 'The Master of the Underworld!' Creative credit for it goes to the writers of the 5D's manga.)

02

Next up, it's Cynthia's time to shine! Watch as she unleashes the power of her champion-inspired Deck to face monsters of a raging, hellish fire! It's time for 'Flight Instinct'!


	3. Chapter 3: Fight Instinct

_**Chapter 3: Fight Instinct **_

Ten minutes after Alex's Duel with Chie, the four friends were wandering the streets of the Daimon Area, searching for more Duels. Kellyn had sunk into a grim, dark mood following Chie's refusal to Duel him and her acceptance of Alex's challenge instead, Cynthia was just as quiet, looking at him pitifully. Alex was vibrant and boastful of his victory, while Ryo seemed just tired of the whole thing.

"Did you see that kick-ass finish?" Alex laughed. "She was all 'your monsters are pathetic' and then I threw it back in her face with Odin!"

"For the umpteenth time, stop boasting," Ryo snapped. "We saw you beat her, but that's no reason to get cocky. There are far tougher duelists out there."

"C'mon, Ryo, lighten up," his friend retorted. "I won, so why aren't you guys happy for me?"

"Because you keep rubbing it in our faces, that's why," Cynthia muttered. "And you can see how down Kellyn is because she accepted your challenge, but denied his."

"Oh, go play happy couple somewhere else," Alex deadpanned. "Can't you guys ever just… oh, give me a cheer 'cause I won?"

"Not when you're flaunting the fact!" Ryo snarled.

"Trouble in paradise, huh?" a smooth, Texan-accented voice said from nearby. They all looked to see a man dressed in rather typical cowboy attire, blue jeans, a leather jacket and the wide-brimmed hat. However, this man also wore dog tags around his neck, and his Duel Disk was holstered at his hip, a crimson-red model shaped like a gun. His spiky hair was dyed the same shade of red as Elemental Order – Fire's, and his brown eyes blazed with fiery determination.

"Who the hell are you?" Alex asked cockily.

"The name's Dan Edwin," the cowboy replied. "I'm in town on accounta that Neo Battle City thing," he waved an embossed invitation card at them before pocketing it, "but now, I'm just checkin' out the competition. I heard a couple of kids hung out round here, including a Kellyn Mikuro? Y'know where I can find him – I've gotta proposition for his dad."

"Well, you're looking at him," Kellyn said, stepping forwards. "What do you want with dad?" Dan smirked.

"You see, like your dad, I'm a Fire duelist myself," he explained. "An' one duelist to another, I've always kinda liked the notion of a showdown… my Fire Deck versus his, high noon and all. But considering you're here… I wanna see how the apple fell from the tree… how 'bout a Duel?" He drew his Duel Disk from its holster.

"Why not Duel me?" Alex laughed. "I'm his cousin; get a taste of my Deck! Besides, the guy just lost a Duel – he's not in the mood to get trashed again!" Dan chuckled.

"You're one fiery kid," he said cheerfully. "Alex Emerick, right? I did my homework – I know the family inside-out." He holstered his Duel Disk and began to count off on his fingers. "Julian Mikuro, age forty-one, semi-finalist positions in both Legacy of Champions and Fortune Cup, currently teaches at New Domino Duel Academy, uses Flamvells. Married to Kelsey Mikuro, formerly Asagi, age forty, no tournament positions as of yet, uses Koa'ki Meiru monsters."

"Relations, Blake Emerick, age thirty-eight, no tournament experience, works for the Department of Environmental Preservation, uses Naturia monsters, currently married to April Emerick, formerly Mikuro, age forty-three, uses X-Saber monsters, works as an officer of Sector Security."

"And then the family kids, Kellyn Mikuro, age eighteen, achieved varying positions in Junior Leagues, just defeated narrowly in the title match of the New Domino Regional Championship earlier today. Runs an Elemental Searcher Deck. Alexander Emerick, age seventeen, varying low-rank results in Junior Leagues, runs a Paradigm Deck." The cowboy-dressed man smirked. "You gonna accept my challenge, Kellyn?"

"Sorry… but if you're looking for my dad, then I guess it just isn't my place," the younger Mikuro sighed.

"Well, that's just too bad," the cowboy sighed. "Searcher Decks… I haven't seen a load of those before. A load of American League duelists go in for top-level Archetypes, Blackwings, Lightsworns, Gladiator Beasts… etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. Cookie Cutter, every single one. Just once I'd like to see something that isn't a bird, has Lightsworn in its name or has some name out of Roman culture…" His eyes glanced to Ryo. "Ryo Orimoto… I dueled your mom once. Nice woman, almost a shame she's married… but, Lightsworns… those guys are the one thing I couldn't stand about her. Don't take it personally, kid, your mom's brilliant as a duelist, and as a person, but that Deck and I don't agree."

"Don't worry," Ryo replied. "I'm used to it."

"I guess you must be – your mom and dad use the most infamous Decks on the Pro Circuit," Dan shrugged. His gaze shifted to Cynthia. "Who are you?"

"Cynthia Yuki," she replied. His eyes widened.

"As in the granddaughter of Jaden Yuki?" His lips curved into a smirk. "There's a Duel I'd enjoy… you wanna give me the chance to enjoy it?" She shrugged.

"I guess I will," she said, activating her Duel Disk, the card panel sliding out and expanding to full width. The Texan smirked and drew his Duel Disk gun, sliding it onto his arm. Panels were raised on the barrel to expose the monster zones, with more opening on the side to reveal Spell and Trap Zones. Finally, the cowboy pulled his Deck from a pouch on his belt and slid it into place, the Duel Disk giving an electronic hum as it activated.

The two drew their opening hands calmly as a holographic coin appeared between them.

"I'll take heads," Cynthia said. Dan nodded, accepting tails. The coin flipped and landed, rolling for a moment before landing on tails.

"First turn to me," the cowboy decided.

"DUEL!"

_**Cynthia 8000LP/Dan 8000LP**_

"I draw," Dan said, pulling a card from his Deck. "I summon Volcanic Slicer in attack mode!" He threw the card onto his Disk and a pillar of fire erupted before him, forming into a large, bronze-skinned lithe dinosaur, with flames visible through thin cracks in its bronze shell. Its rounded, streamlined head bore no features other than a beak-like mouth, and sharp blades ran along its spine (1800/1200).

"Volcanics?" Kellyn murmured. "Well… he did say he was using a Fire Deck…"

"I activate the effect of Volcanic Slicer – by forfeiting its attack, you take 500 damage!" Dan shouted. "Since I can't attack on the first turn anyway, I lose nothing!" The Slicer spat a fireball at Cynthia, the girl crying out in pain as it wrapped her in flames.

(_Cynthia 7500LP_)

"I'll activate the Continuous Spell Card, Blaze Accelerator!" Dan called, placing a Spell into one of his Disk's slots. A squat, bulky cannon mounted on spindly tripod legs appeared beside his Volcanic Slicer. "Then I'll throw out a face-down, and end my turn!" A reversed card appeared beside Blaze Accelerator.

_**Cynthia 7500LP/Dan 8000LP**_

"I draw!" Cynthia called, though something didn't seem right with her…

"I set a monster and a face-down, and end my turn!" The two reversed cards appeared.

_**Cynthia 7500LP/Dan 8000LP**_

"I draw!" Dan called out as he pulled the card from his Deck.

"I activate Volcanic Slicer's effect again!" Cynthia cried out in pain as the bronze lizard spat another fireball into her.

(_Cynthia 7000LP_)

"Now I summon Volcanic Rocket!" In a flash of flame, a pterodactyl made of bone appeared, blazing with flame (1900/1400). "By my Rocket's effect, I get to take a Blaze Accelerator card from my Deck, and I choose Tri-Blaze Accelerator!" A card shot from his Deck into his hand. "I sack my Blaze Accelerator to activate Tri-Blaze Accelerator!" Blaze Accelerator combusted and was replaced by a hi-tech cannon of gleaming steel with three sleek barrels.

"Now I'll use Tri-Blaze's effect, tossing a Pyro from my hand to take out one of your monsters!" He placed Volcanic Shell into the Graveyard and a strange gunmetal lizard with a bullet-shaped head appeared, loading into the cannon and shooting at Cynthia's monster as a sphere of flame that obliterated the card. "Plus, you take 500 points of damage!" Cynthia screamed as the flames seared into her.

(_Cynthia 6500LP_)

When the flames faded, the girl was wild-eyed, clearly terrified as she took deep breaths.

"She's scared of fire…" Kellyn whispered. "She's scared of fire, damnit!" Dan shrugged.

"Her choice to Duel," he said coldly. Kellyn gritted his teeth and rushed forwards with clenched fists, but he bounced off of an invisible barrier.

"What the hell?" He threw a punch, only to have it bounce off of the barrier.

"Shadow Game, kid," Dan said. "Sorry, I shoulda told you what you were in for." He smirked coldly at Cynthia. "But it's too late to pull out now, so you'd better do some fightin', kid." Cynthia gasped for breath at this, terrified as she placed Unibird into the Graveyard.

"I'm… not giving up," she said, sounding more terrified than determined.

"Well, ain't that nice?" Dan replied with a smirk. "I'll end my turn there, kiddo."

_**Cynthia 6500LP/Dan 8000LP**_

"I… draw…" Cynthia said, voice still tainted with fear. "I summon Rescue Cat!" With a meow, a cute grey cat with a yellow hard hat atop its head and a whistle around its neck appeared (300/100).

"Why'd you summon that thing in attack mode?" Dan sneered.

"Because by Releasing Rescue Cat, I can Special Summon two Level Three or lower Beast-Type monsters from my Deck," Cynthia said. Rescue Cat blew its whistle and faded into two spheres of rainbow light that reformed into a demonic beast with ragged cyan fur and a curved golden horn (0/1000) and a cute black mole with a flower on its nose, wielding a pickaxe in one paw and wearing a miner's hat (1000/1200). "Meet Unicorn Familiar and Mine Mole!"

"Neat as they are, they're not gonna make a dent in my Volcanics, kid," Dan laughed.

"In that case, I'll Tune Unicorn Familiar to Mine Mole to Synchro Summon…!" Cynthia called. Unicorn Familiar faded into two glowing Synchro Gates that encircled Mine Mole, reducing it to three glowing stars that aligned and collided as thunder boomed overhead…

"_Thunder raging in the heavens, lightning crashing down on the unjust! Let your hooves carry you to the ends of the earth at light-speed! Synchro Summon! Crash down! Thunder Unicorn!" _

A lightning bolt crashed down before her, and from the impact leapt a majestic dark-blue unicorn stallion with golden lightning bolt signs running across its form, a mane of gold sweeping back from its neck and its horn shaped like a lightning bolt. Thunder Unicorn gave a whinny as it stood beside Cynthia, crackling with power (2200/1800).

"Since Mine Mole was used as Synchro Material for a Beast-Type Synchro Monster, I get to draw a card," Cynthia said, drawing once. "And I'll activate Thunder Unicorn's effect, cutting one of your monster's attack points by 500 for each of my monsters!" Thunder Unicorn whinnied again and a bolt of lightning crashed down on Volcanic Rocket (1400/1400).

"Thunder Unicorn; attack Volcanic Rocket with _Thunder Spear_!" Thunder Unicorn rocketed forwards…

"I activate my Trap, Infernal Flame, tossing a card to destroy your monster and burn you for half its points in damage!" Dan countered with a smirk. He placed Wild Fire into the Graveyard and a prominence of flame erupted, consuming Thunder Unicorn before searing into Cynthia, who screamed in pain and terror.

(_Cynthia 5400LP_)

"Cynthia!" Kellyn cried out, staring at her helplessly. He tried to break through the barrier, hammering it with punches, but it was useless. Dan just laughed as the girl fell to her knees, smoke billowing from her form as she stared on wide-eyed in her fear.

"I… end my turn… with a face-down," she whispered. Volcanic Rocket glowed (1900/1400) as the reversed card appeared.

_**Cynthia 5400LP/Dan 8000LP**_

"I draw," Dan smirked. "Damn, you're pathetic."

"Come out here and say that!" Kellyn roared, his crimson eyes blazing with anger and fear, fear for Cynthia. Dan laughed.

"You're just plain stupid, aren't you? If I can make a Shadow Game to trash your little girlfriend here, what makes you think you'll stand a chance, Mikuro?"

"I'm not scared of you!" Kellyn yelled. "My father's the _Chosen of Flame_."

"You ain't. That means I don't have to listen to a damn thing you say, so just stop talking, kiddo. I Release Volcanic Slicer to Advance Summon Volcanic Hammerer." Volcanic Slicer exploded in a burst of flame from which emerged a towering, bronze-armored dinosaur with skin of volcanic rock, veins of magma coursing through it. Its throat glowed with molten heat as it roared (2400/1500). "Volcanic Hammerer, burn her up!"

"I activate my Synchro Spirits Trap, removing Thunder Unicorn from play to bring back its Synchro Materials!" Cynthia screamed in terror, her Trap lifting up as she pocketed the Synchro Monster. In flashes of energy, Unicorn Familiar (0/1000) and Mine Mole (1000/1200) appeared before her, crouching defensively.

"Fine then!" Dan snarled. "Hammerer, pound that rat! Rocket, burn the horned freak!" Hammerer and Rocket blasted streams of flame, incinerating Unicorn Familiar, but Mine Mole survived.

"Once per turn, Mine Mole can't be destroyed in battle," Cynthia gasped weakly.

"Damn…" the cowboy muttered. "I'll end by tossing this out face-down." A reversed card appeared.

_**Cynthia 5400LP/Dan 8000LP**_

"I draw," Cynthia said softly, still scared. "I remove from play the Wild Nature's Release in my hand to Special Summon Monoceros!" She pocketed the Spell Card and a large, brutal-looking dark brown unicorn stallion with its legs and underside covered by black armor appeared (1000/1000). "Now I summon my Tuner monster, Elefun!" A cute blue elephant's head with angelic wings for ears appeared (500/200).

"I Tune Elefun to Monoceros and Mine Mole to Synchro Summon…!" Elefun trumpeted and faded into two Synchro Gates that soared upwards as Monoceros and Mine Mole leapt after them, the rings encircling the two monsters and reducing them to six glowing stars that aligned and exploded in a flash of light as thunder boomed again…

"_Roaring with thunder, charging with lightning, rip across this earth and display your power to all! Shine with the energies of the heavens! Synchro Summon! Shine brightly! Lightning Tricorn!" _

Three bolts of lightning struck as one, and from their impact leapt a massive, majestic golden-armored stallion, a mane of black sweeping across its neck, and curved, jagged crimson spikes extending from each hip. Three curved crimson horns crowned its head, Lightning Tricorn giving a whinny as its form crackled with energy (2800/2000).

"Mine Mole's effect activates," Cynthia said, drawing. "And because Monoceros was used with a Beast-Type Tuner as Synchro Material, that Tuner is Special Summoned from the Graveyard." Elefun reappeared beside her (500/200). "I activate the Spell Card, Unicorn Beacon, letting me remove a card in my hand from play to Special Summon back a Level Five or lower Beast or Winged Beast!" She pocketed Regretful Tuning and thunder boomed as the air split open, Thunder Unicorn leaping back into existence (2200/1800).

"Whoopee do, kid," Dan said derisively.

"I Tune Elefun to Thunder Unicorn to Synchro Summon…!" Cynthia called, her resolve restored by the presence of her strongest monster. Elefun faded into two Synchro Gates that encircled Thunder Unicorn, reducing it to five glowing stars that aligned and collided in a flash of energy, thunder booming once again…

"_A double-strike of lightning crashes down from the black skies! Voltic light on the horizon, come forth to win me this battle! Synchro Summon! Gallop to victory! Voltic Bicorn!" _

Two bolts of lightning struck, crashing down as one as a majestic horse leapt from the impact, its black skin covered in lightning bolt symbols, a spiky green mane coating its neck and two curving, blade-like horns rising from its head. Voltic Bicorn whinnied, crackling with energy as it stood before Cynthia (2500/2000).

"Lightning Tricorn, attack Volcanic Hammerer!" Cynthia shouted. "_Storm Trident_!" Energy cracked around Lightning Tricorn as it surged at Volcanic Hammerer…

"I activate my Trap Card, Mirror Force!" Dan countered. "This destroys all your attack-mode monsters!" A mirrored barrier appeared and Lightning Tricorn smashed into it, shattering before a burst of energy from the barrier shattered Voltic Bicorn.

"Since Voltic Bicorn was destroyed by you, we both lose the top seven cards of our Decks!" Cynthia called, the both of them placing seven cards into their Graveyards from their Decks, in Cynthia's case Bicorn Re'em, Mine Mole, Beast Riser, Wild Roar, Beast Soul Swap, Synchro Blast Wave and Wild Nature's Release, and in Dan's case Necro Gardna, Volcanic Shell, Volcanic Blaster, Volcanic Doomfire, Blaze Accelerator, Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai and Volcanic Wall.

"Then since Lightning Tricorn was destroyed by you, I can Special Summon Thunder Unicorn or Voltic Bicorn from the Graveyard!" Voltic Bicorn reappeared, crackling with energy (2500/2000). "Voltic Bicorn, attack Volcanic Rocket!" Voltic Bicorn charged, but a crimson-clad warrior with long white hair appeared, taking the attack and shattering.

"By removing Necro Gardna in my Graveyard from play, your attack gets negated," Dan sneered.

"I end my turn there," Cynthia finished.

_**Cynthia 5400LP/Dan 8000LP**_

"I draw!" Dan called. "I activate Card of Demise, drawing five times so long as I toss my hand in five turns!" He drew five cards. "I toss Volcanic Rat to destroy Voltic Bicorn with Tri-Blaze!" A brown-furred rat with patches of black volcanic rock on its fur appeared, loading into Tri-Blaze Accelerator and shooting as a fireball that annihilated Voltic Bicorn, before Cynthia screamed in pain and terror as the flames seared into her, washing over her form.

(_Cynthia 4900LP_)

Silently, eyes wide with fear, she placed seven more cards from her Deck into the Graveyard, Return from the Different Dimension, Soul Absorption, Bazoo the Soul-Eater, Ayers Rock Sunrise, Animal Trail, Fight Instinct and Parallel Select. Dan calmly discarded Volcanic Shell, Volcanic Scattershot, Volcanic Queen, Volcanic Recharge, Firewall, Flame Wall and Royal Firestorm Guards.

"Now I'll play my Hammerer's effect!" the cowboy declared. "By sacrificing my attack this turn, you take 200 points of damage for each Volcanic in my Graveyard, and there are nine!" Cynthia was screaming an instant before the fireball seared into her, burning right into her core and crushing her back against the barrier of the Shadow Duel. She writhed and screamed in the flames she feared so, unable to escape their burning embrace…

(_Cynthia 3100LP_)

"I'll end my turn with three face-downs," Dan finished as Cynthia fell to the ground, eyes wide with her fear as she lay there. The three face-down cards appeared.

"Cynthia!" Kellyn screamed.

_**Cynthia 3100LP/Dan 8000LP**_

"I… draw…" the girl whispered, weakly standing.

"How pathetic," Dan sneered. "I activate my Trap, Nightmare Archfiends, sacking Volcanic Rocket to give you three Nightmare Archfiend Tokens!" Volcanic Rocket faded into shadows that formed into three hag-like demons with bone-white hair on Cynthia's field (2000/2000). "And then I'll play Battle Mania, forcing all your monsters to attack this turn, and when those Tokens are destroyed, you take 800 damage for each!"

"No!" Kellyn cried.

"Then… I'll attack…" Cynthia whispered, her voice ghostly.

"Before you do, I activate the Trap Card, Volcanic Force!" her opponent shouted as the third trap lifted up. "This lets me sack Tri-Blaze to summon Volcanic Doomfire from my hand, my Deck or my Graveyard, ignoring the summoning conditions!"

Tri-Blaze Accelerator exploded and a massive demonic form rose up, with skin of volcanic rock dripping magma onto the ground. A long tail lashed out behind its form, veins of magma criss-crossing its form and spines of obsidian crowning its shoulder-blades, the volcanic glass forming a bladed, sharp-edged helmet on its head. A mane of fire blazed atop its skull, Volcanic Doomfire roaring as it stepped forwards, shaking the earth… (3000/1800)

"Since your monsters have to attack Doomfire by his effect, this is over, little miss Yuki," Dan laughed darkly. "Ya see, when Doomfire trashes one of your monsters in battle, all your monsters are blown up and you take 500 damage for each one, so that's 1000 battle damage right up, plus another 1000 damage from Doomfire's effect. Count in the 2400 damage from those three Tokens getting destroyed, and well… to cut the long story short, you're dead."

The Nightmare Archfiend Tokens cackled and surged at Volcanic Doomfire.

"Lights out for good, Yuki," Dan said. "Volcanic Doomfire, counterattack with your _**VOLCANIC CANNON**_!"

"_**NO**_!" Kellyn screamed desperately. "_Stop_!"

Volcanic Doomfire roared, and the fires of Hell itself erupted from its maw, a burning stream of blood-red flame that seared through the Tokens and smashed into Cynthia, exploding into a fiery blaze that sent the girl crashing into the Shadow Duel barrier, which shattered to let her fly down the street and crash down, bouncing and rolling until she came to a halt, her form bruised and burned by the fires of Volcanic Doomfire. She lay still, eyes closed, barely breathing…

_**Cynthia 0LP/Dan 8000LP**_

"_**Cynthia**_!" Kellyn screamed, running to her side and falling to a knee, seeing her gasped breaths with a sudden relief. "Cynthia…" His gaze turned to Dan, and the cowboy sneered as his monsters vanished, seeing the absolute anger blazing in the young man's crimson irises.

"What're you gonna do, kiddo?" he chuckled. "You gonna fight me?"

"No," Alex snarled, stepping between his cousin and the cowboy. "He's not gonna fight you, 'cause there'll be nothing left of you to fight. _No one _hurts my friends like that and gets away with it, you bastard!" Dan smirked, pulling a packet of toothpicks from his pocket and calmly placing one into his mouth.

"You wanna throw down, after seeing _that_?" he chuckled.

"Is she alive?" Ryo said, with barely suppressed anger in his voice. Dan shrugged.

"For now," he said. "She might last, she might not. Depends how strong she is." Alex clenched his fists tightly, and Ryo's expression hardened with anger. "Well, sorry to Duel and run, but I've got a tournament to prep for. See ya around, kiddies." He turned to leave.

"Stop, you bastard!" Alex roared, sprinting at him. The cowboy sneered, raising a hand and snapping his fingers. The air exploded into flames, hurling Alex flying at least five feet to crash down on his back as Dan vanished into the inferno. When the fires faded, he was gone.

"Damn it!" Ryo swore.

"Bastard!" Alex roared. "Get back here, you coward!"

"Cynthia…" Kellyn whispered in shock, staring down at her unmoving form. "We need to get her home. _Now_…"

03

The Satellite might have changed much since the Zero Reverse, but traces of the original Domino City could still be seen there. Old landmarks still endured, such as the Kame Game shop formerly owned by Yugi Muto's grandfather, and the dockside pier where Yugi had once dueled his friend Joey.

One such enduring landmark was a certain museum which had temporarily housed the tablet containing the secrets of the ancient Pharaoh Atem, though that artifact had long since returned to its resting place in Egypt. These days, the museum was not so popular – it was largely feared by those still living nearby as being haunted.

Dan stalked through the hallways of the museum, an aura of demonic fire surrounding him. It took the shape of Volcanic Doomfire, crackling and hissing as he stalked forth. His human form melted away, leaving a demon with skin of black obsidian, veins of molten magma running through the volcanic glass. Its talons were blades of sharp-edged obsidian glass, and it transferred the Volcanic Deck from the now-gone gun-Duel-Disk to a demonic Disk on its left arm, made again of obsidian with a core of magma, the card panel formed from five blades of obsidian shaped like jagged fangs.

The demon stalked into the chamber once housing the aforementioned tablet, where a throne had been erected. On that throne sat a man clad in jet-black robes, a Duel Disk of gunmetal grey on his arm. His face was hidden by the shadows of his hood.

At the edges of the room stood more people of a wide variety, three more in all. One was a girl dressed in a black coat similar to that worn by Kellyn's Elemental Order Synchros, wearing a Duel Disk seemingly made of red laser light shaped into the Disk's form. It bore some resemblance to the Disk used by the Emperor of Yliaster, Luciano, as the card panel made of laser light suspended between metal cylinders was similar, though this girl used dark metal spikes in place of the cylinders, the thin spikes extending from the main body of the Disk.

Then there was a man dressed in flowing purple robes seemingly based on those worn by the famous Dark Magician, although they were more wine-red than the dark purple attributed to the magician's robes. The man also wore a cyan and black mask concealing his face, and his Duel Disk had a main body designed on the end of the Dark Magician's staff, the card panel made of interlocking plates, each fashioned after the magician's shoulder plates.

Finally was another female, a woman wearing a quite revealing combination of a halter top and short skirt, both brown and edged by what seemed to be fur. Her Duel Disk had a card panel like a sword blade, and an actual scimitar was sheathed at her belt. She had a rough, but beautiful face edged by fang-shaped bangs of dark brown hair, and her deep eyes were cobalt blue.

As the demon knelt down before the figure on the throne, these three people seemed more alert, intrigued by what was about to happen.

"Yes?" the figure upon the throne said.

"I dueled Cynthia Yuki," the demon spoke in a fiery, dark tone. It spoke of the depths of volcanoes, of eruptions of magma and plumes of fire that reduced crowds of people to ash. "She's scared of fire… so it was a piece of cake. She's nothing to be worried about."

"What of the others?"

"Emerick's a cocky bastard, but we'll see if he's got any of his dad's skills to back up his attitude. Mikuro's gonna try and get in the way for sure, but he's got none of his dad's fire, so he's just some insect. As for Orimoto… well, nothing on him. I dunno if he's got anything on his side.

"We need to be sure he will not interfere," the man said. "If the Planets are to align, all resistance must be purged prior to the Light's awakening. Alana." The halter and skirt-clad woman looked to him, kneeling. "Duel the child of light and dark. Establish his power. Win or loss is irrelevant, but I wish to determine his capability to interfere… before he can become a threat to us…"

"My lord," Alana said respectfully, standing and striding out briskly…

03

_**Card Stats:**_

03

_**Monsters:**_

03

Unibird

WIND/ Winged Beast/Effect /Level 2/ATK: 100/DEF: 600

By removing this card and another monster on your side of the field from play, Special Summon a Synchro Monster from the Graveyard whose Level is equal or lower than the combined Level of the two removed from play monsters.

03

Unicorn Familiar

LIGHT/ Beast/Tuner /Level 2/ATK: 0/DEF: 1000

When this face-up Defense Position card is selected as an attack target, you can remove from play 1 other monster you control to remove from play this card. The monster that selected this card as an attack target must attack, even if there is no attack target. If this card is removed from play by its own effect, return it to the field during your next Standby Phase.

03

Mine Mole

EARTH/ Beast/Effect /Level 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1200

Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed. (Damage calculation is applied normally.) If this card is sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a Beast-Type Synchro Monster, draw 1 card. If this card is removed from the field by an opponent's card effect, remove it from play instead.

03

Thunder Unicorn

LIGHT/ Beast/Synchro/Effect /Level 5/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1800

1 Beast-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. That monster loses 500 ATK for each monster you control, until the End Phase. Other monsters you control cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.

03

Monoceros

LIGHT/ Beast/Effect /Level 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 1 Spell Card in your hand. When you successfully Synchro Summon with this card and a Beast-Type Tuner Monster as Synchro Material Monsters, you can Special Summon 1 of the Beast-Type Tuner Monster used as a Synchro Material Monster for the Synchro Summon from your Graveyard.

03

Elefun

EARTH/ Beast/Tuner /Level 2/ATK: 500/DEF: 200

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can select 1 of your removed from play Level 3 or lower Beast-Type, Beast-Warrior-Type, or Winged Beast-Type monster and add it to your hand.

03

Lightning Tricorn

LIGHT/ Beast/Synchro/Effect /Level 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Beast-Type monsters

If this card is destroyed by your opponent, you can Special Summon 1 "Thunder Unicorn" or "Voltic Bicorn" from your Graveyard.

03

Voltic Bicorn

LIGHT/ Beast/Synchro/Effect /Level 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

1 Beast-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

If this card is destroyed by your opponent, send the top 7 cards from both players' Decks to the Graveyard.

(The above eight cards were released in the OCG set Duelist Revolution, to be released in the TCG in August.)

03

_**Spells:**_

03

Unicorn Beacon

Normal Spell Card

Image: The sky shattering open into Dimensional Fissure, with Thunder Unicorn leaping from it.

Select 1 Level 5 or lower removed from play Beast-Type or Winged Beast-Type monster. Remove from play 1 card in your hand, and Special Summon the selected monster in Attack Position.

(Unicorn Beacon was released in the OCG set Duelist Revolution, to be released in the TCG in August.)

03

Card of Demise

Normal Spell Card

Image: A guillotine crashing down and slicing a Deck in half as a man in dark green robes looks on in horror.

Draw cards until you have 5 cards in your hand. During your fifth Standby Phase after activation, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard.

(Card of Demise was first used by Kaiba in the second series anime episode 'Clash in the Coliseum Part 4'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of the second series anime.)

03

_**Traps:**_

03

Infernal Flame

Normal Trap Card

Image: A pillar of fire erupting from a fissure in the ground.

Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. Discard 1 card from your hand to destroy the attacking monster. Afterwards, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of the destroyed monster's ATK.

(Infernal Flame was first used by Midori Hibiki in the GX manga chapter 'The Winner! What's Next…?" Creative credit for it goes to the writers of the GX manga.)

03

Synchro Spirits

Normal Trap Card

Image: Junk Synchron and White Magician Pikeru appearing in flashes of white light as Junk Warrior towers over them from behind.

Select 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard and remove it from play. Then, if all the monsters that were used for the Synchro Summon of that monster are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon them.

(Synchro Spirits was first used by Yusei in the 5D's episode 'Second Round Showdown Part 2'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

03

Volcanic Force

Normal Trap Card

Image: A fountain of magma bursting from a pool.

Activate only by sending 1 "Tri-Blaze Accelerator" you control to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Volcanic Doomfire" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions.

(Volcanic Force was first used by Axel in the GX episode 'Hanging with Axel Part 2'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of GX.)

03

Next time on Spiritual shadows, Ryo's Deck is revealed as he faces the mysterious Alana and her Deck of savage female warriors! Can he triumph here? What Deck is the son of light and dark using? To find out, read Chapter 4 – Magical Academy!


	4. Chapter 4: Magical Academy

_**Chapter 4: Magical Academy**_

The Yuki household was generally a happy, healthy one. Cynthia's family also consisted of her two siblings, Damon and Helen, and her parents, Drago and Kira.

Currently, her brother and sister were out somewhere around the city, so only her mother and father were in when the knock on the door came. It was answered by Kira's father Drago, a tall, smiling man with brown hair styled into bangs cutting across the left side of his face, a few streaks of grey starting to appear in the brown, his eyes chestnut brown. Currently he wore his trademark crimson blazer and grey jeans, his Duel Academy model Duel Disk on his arm.

Drago opened the door, only to have Kellyn stumble in, carrying Cynthia with help from Alex.

"What happened?" he demanded, smile evaporating as he moved to help them, staring down at his unconscious daughter in shock and horror.

"She dueled a guy…" he explained softly. "He was using Volcanics…" Drago's eyes widened further. "She lost the Duel… and it was a Shadow Game…"

"Who did this to her?"

"He called himself Dan Edwin," Ryo said, stepping into the room. "Truthfully, I doubt it was his real name, but it's worth checking. Texan accent, dresses like a cowboy, uses a Disk something like Axel Brodie's… can't be too many people like that around, especially ones taking part in Neo Battle City." This caught Drago's attention.

"He's taking part in Neo Battle City?"

"That's what he said," Ryo replied. "It might be worth getting on the phone to Kaiba Corp and asking them to get a check on him… get Security to pick him up. There was something odd about the whole thing… almost like he specifically targeted Cynthia. He was clever about it, gradually changed his attention to her, but there was something a little off… I dunno, but I just didn't feel right about the guy."

"It's like Ryo said – the guy targeted Cynthia," Kellyn murmured, looking at the girl sadly. "It was always about Cynthia… he made out he was more interested in Ryo and I, but then he turned right on Cynthia."

"He was clever… Volcanics exploit the weakness of Cynthia's Beasts – they need to get monsters on the field for Synchro Summons," Ryo murmured. "By using Blaze Accelerator and Tri-Blaze Accelerator, he could destroy her monsters and feed his Volcanic Hammerer's Burn effect…"

"Definitely targeting Cynthia… his Deck was designed to counter hers," Kellyn said. "If I find that bastard… I'll make him pay for this…"

"I know how you feel, but we have to leave it to Sector Security," Drago sighed. "Hell, I should be out there now trying to find that bastard cowboy… I'm her father, for God's sake…"

"Cynthia? Cynthia?" They all looked to see Kira, Cynthia's mother, a pretty woman with a horrified expression, wearing white shorts and a pale blue jacket, her dark blue hair tied back with a rainbow-colored bandana. She ran over to Drago, taking her daughter from him. "What happened to her?"

"She got in a Shadow Game and lost," Drago explained darkly. Kira looked down at Cynthia in alarm, hugging her daughter close. "I don't know if she'll be okay… not just that… the guy used Volcanics" That made Kira's eyes widen.

"Fire…" she murmured.

"Fire," Kellyn agreed softly. "The one thing Cynthia's really afraid of… and that guy knew it, I could see it in his eyes. He loved watching her suffer… watching her terror… right until the end…"

"Just asking, why _is _Cynthia afraid of fire?" Alex asked. Everyone else in the room looked at him as if he'd grown another head. "What? I don't know?"

"When Cynthia was younger, she and I went out to play in Satellite," Kellyn explained. "It was when you were down with that fever… that's why you don't know what happened. We were messing around in some buildings around the B.A.D., and we found a box of chemicals or something. I never knew what happened… but a spark or something must have hit them and they caught alight. Cynthia was trapped in the room, with flames all around… I got out and ran for help. Luckily enough there were a few Securities around on patrol, and they managed to get her out before she suffocated on the smoke…"

"Even so, it scarred her," Drago continued grimly. "She's terrified of fire… she can't forget how she was trapped with flames all around… choking on the smoke. That's why she hardly ever duels anyone she knows uses Fire monsters now… when I Duel her, I take my Fire-Attribute Elemental Heroes out of my Deck. Since that day, I've never used Heat, Lady Heat, Inferno, Burstinatrix, Phoenix Enforcer or Shining Phoenix Enforcer against her… but they understand why I can't use them against Cynthia."

"The Volcanics are practically elemental beings of Fire… the worst kind for her to face. Most other Fire monsters only really use flames in attacks, but when you face monsters like the Volcanics and you're scared of fire… well, that's probably the worst terror you'll suffer…" Ryo murmured.

04

"What now?" Kellyn asked as he, Alex and Ryo walked away. They had been forced to leave by their parents making phone calls in rapid succession, demanding that the three be home quickly or else.

"Simple – we track the creep down and make him pay," Alex said. Ryo sighed.

"You heard what Cynthia's father said, we have to leave it to Sector Security," the Orimoto said. "We can't go after Dan alone, or we'll probably end up in the same situation, if not worse."

"Says the guy with the mega-powerful Deck!" Alex exclaimed. "Besides, that fiery creep couldn't stand up to the awesomeness of my Paradigm Deck! Heck, even Kellyn could beat the guy!"

"I dunno… we could alter our Decks to oppose his, like how he designed the Deck to counter Cynthia," Kellyn mused. "I mean, we've all got anti-burn cards hanging around, right? Reflect Nature, Rainbow Life… those two could kill his strategy if we use them against him."

"The problem is, Kellyn, your Deck relies on your opponent defeating monsters in battle," Ryo said. "Dan's Volcanic Deck thrives on alternate ways of destroying monsters, like his Blaze Accelerator cards. If he destroys your monsters by a card effect, then your strategy fails before it even starts."

"Alex, you need a strong field to make your Paradigms work effectively, but Volcanics can wipe a field easily. Just look at his Volcanic Doomfire, its second effect allows it to destroy all your monsters just for destroying one in battle, and you then take 500 damage for each destroyed monster. Just one weak Paradigm defeated leads to you losing all of them."

"Yeah… I guess you're right there…" Alex muttered bitterly. "But you could do it! Your Deck has more ways to deal damage than ours!"

"I will not put that theory to the test," Ryo retorted firmly. "We're leaving this to the proper authorities… now let's get home before it gets too dark…"

04

A few hours later, it was indeed dark. It was a cloudy night above New Domino, the moon constantly obscured behind clouds.

Kellyn lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about his stricken friend, how helpless she'd been against the blazing power of Dan's Volcanics.

"How could I have let her suffer that?" he asked himself softly. "Why didn't I stop him when I had the chance…?"

"Are you okay?" He glanced to the door to see his dad, a rough-looking man with shaggy brown hair and crimson red eyes, wearing a white shirt, ragged black jeans and a knee-length black leather coat.

"Yeah… it's just… what happened to Cynthia earlier… I should have stopped the guy…" Kellyn sighed. "I could've stopped it before the Duel started… but I didn't… and then it was just too late…"

"What happened to her isn't your fault," his dad told him firmly. "It's that Dan guy's fault, and he'll be brought to justice for it… don't beat yourself up over things you couldn't stop, Kellyn." With that, he turned and left. Kellyn returned his gaze to the ceiling for a minute, and then he reached out and snatched up his Duel Disk from the desk beside his bed.

"I'm not gonna keep regretting what happened… but I won't let that bastard get away with it," he said, sliding the Disk onto his arm…

04

Several minutes later, the elemental duelist was sprinting down his street, only to pass a side-street and run into someone else, both being knocked to the ground. He sat up to see Alex.

"You looking for Dan too?" Kellyn asked. Alex nodded grimly.

"I'm not gonna let him get away with what he did to your girlfriend, Kellyn."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Kellyn protested.

"I'm just kidding with ya, so lighten up," Alex chuckled. "C'mon, we've got a cowboy to find…"

"Then are you ready to accept someone else into this posse?" Ryo said, walking up from behind them with his Duel Disk on his arm. "Cynthia's my friend too, and Dan's gonna pay…"

"So much for leaving it to the proper authorities," Alex mocked.

"Get this into your head – I might have left it to Security if it wasn't Cynthia," Ryo snarled. "But when that guy targeted Cynthia… he made himself _my _target." Alex nodded, clamping his mouth shut. Ryo might not have got angry often, but when he did, Heaven help whoever made him angry…

"Let's split up," Kellyn decided. "Alex, you take the Daimon Area. I'll look around Daedalus Bridge."

"In that case, I'll search Central Domino," Ryo said firmly. The three nodded to one another and sprinted off in different directions. As Ryo ran out of sight, Alana came into view from the shadows with a grim smirk, sprinting after the boy at remarkable speed…

04

Ryo stalked the shining central district of New Domino grimly, eyes glancing around for the slightest glimpse of Dan. The distractions of the area meant little to him, the bright lights and crowds ignored in his focus to find the cowboy.

Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of a wide-brimmed hat… Dan's hat! He turned and immediately began to move towards it, but the wearer must have spotted him, for they began to run away, pushing the crowds aside and knocking people into the stalls of street traders.

"Hey!" Ryo shouted after them. "Get back here and face me! Stop, you criminal scum!" The words only seemed to inspire Dan to run away faster, the cowboy sprinting into a building and running up the staircase inside with Ryo in hot pursuit…

They ran up floor after floor, Dan always seeming to turn corners just as Ryo rounded those behind, until finally the Orimoto burst out onto the rooftop of the hotel to find his target standing at the opposite side of a helipad. He activated his Disk and stepped forwards…

Then Dan moved with shocking speed, hurling something at him. Ryo instinctively put up his Disk to block, only to find that the thrown item was a grappling clamp, which locked to the Disk. Ryo looked at it and saw the cable now connecting his Disk to Dan's… except the Disk the person in the full-length coat and cowboy hat wore wasn't the gun-Disk Dan had used. It was more like a Duel Academy model with a scimitar-like blade for a card panel.

As he focused more, he began to see the mistake he had made… a mistake confirmed when the cowboy hat was thrown off to allow long brown locks of hair to cascade down onto the person's shoulders, then the coat was unbuttoned and thrown off to leave the person standing in a skimpy halter top and skirt. The women gave a savage leer at him as she activated her own Duel Disk.

"What the hell…?" Ryo demanded in shock. "Who are you? Why were you disguised like that?"

"Ryo Orimoto," the woman mused. "It's amazing how much you miss when you chase someone… like the fact that their coat," she gestured to the garment with her free hand, "clings to the chest a little too tightly for them to be a guy. Personally I would've seen through that disguise in a second… but then again, I'm an Amazon brought up in the depths of a rainforest full to the brim of deadly surprises… I had to learn to take in the details quickly."

"You're an Amazon?" Ryo said. "As in, a female warrior, one of a tribe of woman only…"

"And all that, yes," the Amazon replied. "Just call me Alana, hun. Now, onto business. You see, this little thing connecting our Disks," she tapped the cable, "is a little thing called a Duel Cuff, once used by the Duelist Gangs who once ruled Satellite. To put it simply, the Cuff doesn't come off until one of us wins a Duel, and the loser's Disk is destroyed."

"_Wonderful_," Ryo muttered. "What is this about? Why pull that stunt with the disguise and get me to chase you?"

"Win the Duel, and you'll probably find out," Alana chuckled. "You game, Ryo? Well, you don't have a choice… even I can't unlock this Cuff, so it connects us until there's a winner to a Duel." Ryo gave a fierce snarl of anger.

"Fine," he said. "If that's the way you play, then I'll take on this game. Let's Duel!" His Deck shuffled, and then he calmly pulled a wad of cards from it, fanning them to reveal exactly five. When Ryo was younger, he'd always wondered how the pros managed the same trick every single time; at least until he'd picked up the knack of pulling exactly five cards from your Deck in one go.

Alana apparently hadn't mastered this knack, picking up each separate card at a time. The holographic coin appeared between them.

"Tails," Alana decided.

"Heads for me then," Ryo mused as the coin flipped and landed on tails.

"Game on!"

_**Ryo 8000LP/Alana 8000LP**_

"I draw," Alana said calmly, pulling a sixth card from her Deck. "I summon Amazoness Fighter in attack mode!" As she played the card, a muscular woman appeared before her, wearing only a pale blue bikini top and loincloth, her long spiky hair tied back in a ponytail. The Fighter gave a fierce cry as she clenched her fists (1500/1300). "Now I throw out a face-down, and end my turn." The reversed card appeared behind Amazoness Fighter.

_**Ryo 8000LP/Alana 8000LP**_

"My turn," Ryo stated, drawing a card. _"This is obviously a trap… well, unfortunately for her," _he picked out a card, _"this trap's about to break."_

"I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior!" he called, throwing the card onto his Disk. A tall, pale-skinned warrior clad in ornate crimson and gold armor appeared in a flash of radiance, blue gems studding both the armor and Breaker's shield and longsword. The Magical Warrior gave a fierce cry as he brandished both armament and defensive tool at the ready (1600/1000).

"Breaker…?" Alana murmured.

"Now Breaker's effect triggers, meaning he gains a Spell Counter on the spot," Ryo said as a back orb marked with a golden sigil appeared in the hilt of Breaker's sword (BtMW: 1SC). "And he gains 300 points for each Spell Counter he has." Breaker shone with energy (1900/1000). "Now I activate the Field Spell, Magical Citadel of Endymion."

As he placed the card into his Field Slot, there was a flash of white light that faded to reveal new surroundings, an ornate city with regal architecture, crowned by shining towers. One such tower rose proud above it all, encircled by three rings of vibrant purple light.

"Oh _perfect_," Alana muttered with a dirty look at the tower. "So you use _that _stuck-up moon-worshipping _bastard_."

"I'll ignore that statement, and activate a Spell Card called Spell Power Grasp," Ryo said, placing the card into a Spell and Trap slot. "This puts a Spell Counter on any card I can put a Spell Counter on, so I'll choose my Citadel." A flash of power lit the Citadel as one of the black gold-marked orbs appeared, orbiting the highest tower of the citadel (MCoE: 1SC). "Now I get to take another Spell Power Grasp from my Deck and add it to my hand, but I can only activate one per turn." A second Spell Power Grasp slid from his Deck and he took into his hand.

"Finally, since a Spell Card was activated, my Citadel gains a Spell Counter." A second Spell Counter appeared and orbited the high tower (MCoE: 2SC). "Now I activate Breaker's effect – by removing his Spell Counter, I can destroy any Spell or Trap Card. However, I'll use my Citadel's third effect, once per turn, when I use an effect that needs Spell Counters to be removed from a card, I can take them from the Citadel instead! Breaker, break her face-down!"

One of the Spell Counters orbiting the Citadel glowed with energy and shot downwards, flowing into Breaker's sword (MCoE: 1SC), before the Magical Warrior slashed with the blade. A blast of eldritch lightning ripped from the sky and earthed through the face-down, obliterating it.

"Now that's out of the way," Ryo said, "Breaker, attack Amazoness Fighter! _Breaking Blade_!" Breaker rushed forwards and cleaved through Fighter with his blade, the Amazoness shrieking in agony and shattering like glass.

"I take no damage when Fighter battles," Alana said smoothly, though her eyes glared angrily at Breaker as he retook his position before Ryo.

"Well, I end with a face-down," Ryo finished. The reversed card appeared behind Breaker.

_**Ryo 8000LP/Alana 8000LP**_

"I draw!" Alana cried, pulling the card from her Deck. An evil smirk crossed her face as she saw it.

"I summon Amazoness Swords Woman!" she cried, throwing the card onto her Disk. Another Amazoness appeared before her, clad in the same style bikini top and loincloth as Fighter, but in dark blue, her long fiery hair flowing out freely. As her name implied, she wielded a curved scimitar similar to the blade at Alana's belt (1500/1600). "Now I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Amazoness Fighting Spirit!" A Continuous Spell appeared behind Swords Woman as a Spell Counter appeared on Ryo's Citadel (MCoE: 2SC)

"Amazoness Swords Woman, attack Breaker!"

"What?" Ryo exclaimed. "She's weaker!" As he spoke, the charging Swords Woman shone with energy (2500/1600).

"That's my Fighting Spirit," Alana laughed. "Think of it as Skyscraper for Amazoness monsters – when they attack something stronger, they get 1000 more points!" Amazoness Swords Woman cleaved through Breaker with her sword, shattering the Magical Warrior, before going onto strike Ryo with the blade.

(_Ryo 7400LP_)

"That triggers the second effect of my Citadel," Ryo said. "You see, this place is built of stone that acts like a sponge for magic. Basically, any Spell Counters on a destroyed card get thrown onto the Citadel." Breaker's Spell Counter emerged from his sword and flew to orbit the Citadel (MCoE: 3SC). Amazoness Swords Woman stopped glowing as she leapt back to Alana (1500/1600).

"I _hate _that _bastard _Endymion!" Alana shrieked. "Well, take this, you magical son of a bitch! Go, Heavy Storm!" She threw the Spell Card into her Disk. "Every Spell and Trap on the field gets wasted!"

"Chain – Pitch-Black Power Stone!" Ryo shouted as his face-down lifted up. "And when activated, the Power Stone gets three Spell Counters!" A black monolith rose up beside him and three Spell Counters orbited it (PBPS: 3SC). Then a howling storm descended and the monolith shattered…

But when Heavy Storm faded, the Magical Citadel still stood, minus a Spell Counter (MCoE: 2SPC).

"WHAT?" Alana shrieked.

"What's that Bible passage?" Ryo chuckled. "The man who built his house on foundations of stone, and the one who built his upon sand. Endymion built the Citadel upon adamant foundations imbued with magical protection, so by giving up a Spell Counter, my Magical Citadel avoids destruction by a card effect. Plus, you activated a Spell Card," a third Spell Counter orbited the Citadel (MCoE: 3SPC), "and you destroyed Pitch-Black Power Stone with three Spell Counters." The three Spell Counters from Pitch-Black Power Stone soared up to orbit the Citadel as well (MCoE: 6SC). "That move achieved nothing at all, Alana."

Alana seethed. "Tricky little brat, aren't you?"

"Magic by nature is difficult to destroy," Ryo replied. "Enchantments can be undone, spells countered… but when it comes to it, magic itself is indestructible. Individual spells may be vulnerable, but magic itself, the power fuelling the spells… that can't be attacked."

"That's why I loathe Spellcasters!" Alana cried. "Cowering behind their pitiful magic… not brave enough to stand and fight directly! If they were forbidden their enchantments and spells, then they could never gain the power they wield!"

"You've seen nothing yet," Ryo snarled coldly. "I'll unleash the true power of this Citadel upon you… all the magic built into it will be brought out to fight. And when its lord steps forth to do battle… tremble and beg for mercy from _him_."

"I end my turn with a face-down!" Alana snarled, throwing the card into her Disk.

_**Ryo 7400LP/Alana 8000LP**_

"My draw!" Ryo called, pulling the card from his Deck. "I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Arcane Barrier!" A ring of magical energy encircled the field as the Continuous Spell appeared, and another Spell Counter began to orbit the Citadel (MCoE: 7SC).

"Now I activate my second Spell Power Grasp and place a Spell Counter on Arcane Barrier." A Spell Counter appeared on the magical ring (AB: 1SC), then another Spell Counter appeared around the Citadel (MCoE: 8SC) and finally the third Spell Power Grasp slid from Ryo's Deck and into his hand.

"More damn magic…" Alana snarled. "You're asking for a beating…"

"If I'm gonna face a beating, then I'll get defensive!" Ryo shouted. "You remember Breaker, right? Well it's time you met his dear brother! I summon Defender, the Magical Knight!" A flash of magical energy lit the air before him and a warrior stepped from it, with the same general appearance as Breaker, but Defender wore dark blue armor, and carried a large rectangular shield, wielding a short sword (1600/2000). "And like Breaker, Defender gets a Spell Counter for being Normal Summoned!"

A Spell Counter appeared and fitted into Defender's shield (DtMK: 1SC). "Now, Defender, attack Amazoness Swords Woman! _Guardian's Shield_!" Defender shield-rushed the Amazoness before stabbing her with his sword, but as he did so the woman's scimitar splintered and broke, the blade flying at Ryo and slashing across his chest.

(_Ryo 7300LP_)

"When Swords Woman battles, you take the damage instead of me!" Alana laughed. Ryo seethed as Breaker stepped back to protect him. "Oh, and since you destroyed an Amazoness I can activate Pride of Tribe, Special Summoning another from my Deck, like Amazoness Paladin!" Her face-down lifted up and a flash of light erupted, forming into a tall, beautiful Amazoness clad in ornate versions of the typical bikini top and loincloth, as well as a ragged cape. She slightly resembled former pro duelist Mai Valentine, and wielded an ornate longsword (1700/300).

"I end my turn with a face-down!" he snapped, the face-down appearing behind Defender.

_**Ryo 7300LP/Alana 8000LP**_

"I draw!" Alana laughed. "I summon Amazoness Trainer!" An Amazoness clad again in bikini top and loincloth appeared, hers blue with black tiger stripes. Her platinum hair was tied into a ponytail and she wielded a long chain ending in wicked spikes for a weapon (1500/1300). "My Paladin gains 100 points for each Amazoness I have!" Amazoness Paladin glowed with energy (1900/300).

"Amazoness Trainer, attack Defender!" Amazoness Trainer charged at Defender, glowing with energy from Amazoness Fighting Spirit (2500/1300).

"Never trust a face-down!" Ryo retorted as his face-down lifted. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying Fighting Spirit!" A bolt of lightning struck down and shattered Amazoness Fighting Spirit, a Spell Counter appearing on the Citadel (MCoE: 9SC), and Amazoness Trainer losing her aura (1500/1300). She screamed as Defender blocked her chain with his shield before stabbing into her with his short sword.

(_Alana 7900LP_)

"Damn you!" Alana shrieked as Trainer shattered. "Paladin, kill that bastard knight!" Amazoness Paladin (1800/300) raised her blade and charged at Defender…

"I activate Defender's effect – once per turn when a Spellcaster would be destroyed, I can remove a Spell Counter from a card I control per Spellcaster and they aren't destroyed!" Ryo countered as the Spell Counter in Defender's shield faded away. As Paladin slashed at the Magical Knight, he intercepted with his shield, though the backlash struck Ryo.

(_Ryo 7100LP_)

"I end my turn!" Alana shrieked.

_**Ryo 7100LP/Alana 7900LP**_

"My turn," Ryo said, drawing. "I use Spell Power Grasp to place a Spell Counter on Arcane Barrier." He played his third copy of the Spell and a Spell Counter appeared on the barrier (AB: 2SC) as well as one on the Citadel (MCoE: 10SC).

"Now I summon the Tuner Monster, Frequency Magician!" A flare of light erupted and formed into a tall, strange magician clad in crisp pale blue robes and cloak, eyes covered by mechanical goggles and mechanical gauntlets sheathing his forearms (800/400). "By Normal Summoning Frequency Magician, he gains a Spell Counter," A counter appeared beside the magician (FM: 1SC), "but it doesn't matter, since I'm Tuning him to Defender... Synchro Summon…!"

Frequency Magician vibrated and faded into two glowing stars that encircled Defender, who closed his eyes and faded to an orange framework that shattered into four stars. The two stars expanded into electronic rings as Defender's four aligned and crashed together, unleashing a prominence of golden light…

"_Mustered courage evokes a form of shining light! The power birthed of the radiance within our spirits, become the exalted fire of true justice! Synchro Summon! A steadfast light! Explosive Magician!" _Ryo chanted.

The light faded to mere dim radiance emanating from a magician clad in shining white and gold robes, head covered by a peaked helmet. He wielded a staff tipped by two curved prongs, and sparks of energy crackled in the light around him (2500/1800).

"Explosive Magician, attack Amazoness Paladin! _Radiance Flare_!" Ryo commanded. Explosive Magician raised his staff and motes of power shone around it, before a ray of searing light ripped from the prongs at its tip and burned into Amazoness Paladin. She shrieked and shattered as the light slammed into Alana.

(_Alana 7100LP_)

"I end my turn there," Ryo concluded.

_**Ryo 7100LP/Alana 7100LP**_

"Draw!" Alana shouted, snatching the card from her Deck. "I summon Amazoness Swords Woman!" Another Swords Woman appeared, brandishing her blade (1500/1600). "Now I throw down a face-down and end my turn!"

_**Ryo 7100LP/Alana 7100LP**_

"I draw," Ryo said. He smirked as he saw the card. "I summon Apprentice Magician!" A muscular man in purple leather armor appeared in a flash of energy, spinning an emerald staff in his hands (400/800). "By summoning Apprentice Magician, I can add a Spell Counter to any card that can take one!" A third Spell Counter appeared on Arcane Barrier (AB: 3SC). "Now I activate the effect of Arcane Barrier, by sending it and one of my face-up Spellcasters to the Graveyard, I can draw cards equal to the number of Spell Counters on it."

The barrier and Apprentice Magician vanished into motes of energy that flowed into his Deck as he drew a wad of three cards and fanned them. His eyes flashed as he looked up from them at Alana, who trembled at the frosty look he gave her. He played a Spell Card calmly.

"I activate Gather Your Mind," he said. "This just lets me take another copy from my Deck, and I can only activate one per turn, but it's still a Spell Card so…" A Spell Counter appeared on his Citadel (MCoE: 11SC). "And now… it's time for the lord of the Magical Citadel to make his appearance…" Six of the Citadel's Spell Counters descended and formed a circle before him (MCoE: 5SC). "By removing six Spell Counters from Magical Citadel of Endymion, the way for its lord to appear is paved…"

The six counters shone with power, forming a purple seal as they shattered. The seal exploded with power as thunder crashed and lightning smashed down into the seal…

"I summon," Ryo shouted, "_**Endymion, the Master Magician**_!" The energy of the seal exploded outwards as the lightning was hurled back into the heavens. As both faded, a black figure was left amidst the destruction left by the summoning, a tall, regal mage clad in jet-black and gold robes adorned with dozens of purple stones adorned with the golden Spell Counter sigil. His face was covered by a helmet-mask combination with flared wings on the sides, the mage's baleful eyes glaring from the eye-slits at Alana, who trembled. With a cry of power, Endymion raised a hand and his staff formed into his grip with a crash of thunder, a jet-black rod tipped by a golden crescent moon containing another purple gem between its horns, as a golden circle appeared upon the mage's back (2700/1700).

"No… Endymion…" the Amazon whispered in a ghostly voice.

"By summoning Endymion that way, I get to recover a Spell Card from my Graveyard," Ryo said as Arcane Barrier slid from his Graveyard and he took it in his hand. "But I'll use his once-per-turn effect, discarding a Spell Card to destroy anything on the field." He placed Arcane Barrier back into the Graveyard and Endymion raised his staff. Thunder crashed as lightning and fire formed upon the staff, before a bolt of searing power ripped from the crescent moon tip and struck Amazoness Swords Woman, who screamed and shattered.

Endymion lowered the staff with grim silence as Explosive Magician raised his. "Now I activate Explosive Magician's effect, removing two Spell Counters from anywhere on my field to destroy one of your Spell or Trap Cards." Two of the Magical Citadel's Spell Counters flew down into Explosive Magician's staff (MCoE: 3SC) and the magician blasted burning light from the prongs of the staff, obliterating Alana's face-down Pride of Tribe.

"Now to start striking back," Ryo said. "Explosive Magician, direct attack with _Radiance Flare_!" Explosive Magician blasted the bolt of light from his staff and Alana shrieked as it seared into her.

(_Alana 4600LP_)

"Endymion, attack!" Ryo shouted, "_Arcana Tempest_!" Endymion called fire and lightning to his staff before unleashing a bolt of dark power from it. Alana screamed bloody murder as she was tossed to the very edge of the helipad, the Duel Cuff pulling Ryo forwards. Both crashed to the ground in a heap as Endymion lowered his staff.

(_Alana 1900LP_)

Both duelists stood up, Alana wincing in pain, Ryo steadfast and proud.

"Give it up," he said. "One direct attack from Endymion or Explosive Magician and you're finished. End this freak-show now and tell me what I want to know."

"No!" she shouted. "I won't surrender to your pathetic magicians!" His gaze hardened, freezing like ice.

"Then you accept what I do next," he sighed. "I end my turn with a face-down." The reversed card appeared.

_**Ryo 7100LP/Alana 1900LP**_

"I draw!" Alana screamed, smirking as she saw the card.

"I activate the Continuous Trap Card, Tower of Babel!" Ryo called as the Trap lifted up and an immense tower rose up outside the Citadel, towering over it. "Each time a Spell Card is played, the Tower gets a Spell Counter. When it has four, it's destroyed and whoever played the last Spell Card takes 3000 points of damage."

"I activate Offerings to the Doomed, skipping my next Draw Phase to kill Endymion!" Alana shouted. A bolt of power ripped through Endymion and he shattered. Spell Counters appeared around Magical Citadel of Endymion (MCoE: 4SC) and Tower of Babel (ToB: 1SC). "Now I activate Card of Demise, drawing until I have five cards!" She drew five times as more Spell Counters appeared (MCoE: 5SC) (ToB: 2SC).

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that tower!" A bolt of lightning struck the tower and it shattered, its Spell Counters drifting to Magical Citadel as another appeared (MCoE: 8SC). "Now I activate Amazoness Fighting Spirit!" The Continuous Spell appeared again (MCoE: 9SC).

"You're giving me plenty of Spell Counters to work with," Ryo noted shrewdly.

"Since you can't topple your damn tower on me, it doesn't matter!" Alana shrieked. "I summon Amazoness Paladin!" A second Paladin appeared (1700/300 - 1800/300). "Now I activate Double Summon, giving me another Normal Summon!" Energy flashed as the Spell appeared (MCoE: 10SC). "And Spellbook Inside the Pot, giving each of us three more cards!" Each of them drew three times.

"I summon Amazoness Tiger!" A large, vicious-looking tiger appeared beside Amazoness Paladin (1100/1500). "Amazoness Tiger gains 400 points for each Amazoness I have!" Tiger glowed (1900/1500), as did Paladin (1900/300). "Now I play Solidarity – since I only have Warriors in my Graveyard, all my Warriors gain 800 points!" Amazoness Paladin glowed with energy (2700/300). "Finally I equip Paladin with United We Stand, giving her 800 points for each of my monsters!" Amazoness Paladin's sword glowed with incredible power (4300/300). Ryo's Citadel shone with power (MCoE: 12SC).

"Amazoness Tiger, attack Explosive Magician!" The tiger (2900/1500) pounced and savaged Explosive Magician, who screamed and shattered.

(_Ryo 6800LP_)

"Amazoness Paladin, direct attack!" Amazoness Paladin charged and Ryo screamed in pain as her blade cleaved through him.

(_Ryo 2400LP_)

"I end my turn," Alana finished, satisfied. Amazoness Tiger weakened (1900/1500).

_**Ryo 2400LP/Alana 1900LP**_

"I… draw…" Ryo groaned, smirking at the card. "This Duel… is over…"

"What do you mean?" Alana laughed. "My monsters are too strong to beat!" Then she gasped as six Spell Counters flew down from Ryo's Citadel to form the familiar seal… (MCoE: 6SC)

"Endymion can use his effect to be summoned from the hand _or Graveyard_," Ryo explained darkly as the seal exploded. "And I summon him again!" Endymion rose up once more, gazing at Alana balefully (2700/1700) as Ryo took Arcane Barrier from his Graveyard, only to discard it for Endymion to destroy Amazoness Paladin with his effect. The Paladin screamed and shattered, along with United We Stand. Amazoness Tiger growled (1500/1500).

"Now I activate the Spell Card I just drew – Blessing of Selene," Ryo said, playing a Spell Card. "I can only activate this Spell Card when I control both Endymion and the Magical Citadel when Endymion is my only monster… but in exchange for that, he gains 200 points for every single Spell Counter on the Citadel." The Spell Counters of the Citadel shone like moons, bathing Endymion in silver light as the true moon shone bright in the sky. Endymion looked up at the orb lovingly, before returning his gaze to Alana as he shone with the silver radiance of the moon goddess whose love had given him such power (3900/1700).

"NO!" Alana shrieked. "You can't do this!"

"I can, and I have!" Ryo retorted. "Endymion, destroy Amazoness Tiger and end this! _**Arcana Tempest**_!" Endymion raised his staff and the lunar radiance shone from it, shooting forth as a flash of quicksilver power that ripped through Amazoness Tiger and smashed Alana to the ground as the Amazon screamed…

_**Ryo 2400LP/Alana 0LP**_

As Endymion, the Master Magician and his Magical Citadel faded away, the Duel Cuff sparked with energy and ripped away from Alana's Disk, which exploded as the circuitry was torn from it. The other end of the cuff simply fell away from Ryo's Disk, and he kicked it aside as he gathered his cards and calmly placed them back onto his Deck before deactivating the Disk.

"Spill what you know about Dan," he said coldly as he stepped forwards. "Now, before I really lose my temper."

"Oh… you'll learn the truth soon enough…" Alana chuckled. She staggered back and fell over the edge of the building! Ryo ran up, only to see her falling body snatched up by a barbed, fiery shadow which soared towards the Satellite…

04

Card Stats:

04

_**Monsters:**_

04

Amazoness Trainer

EARTH/ Warrior/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300

A monster this card destroys by battle is placed on top of the opponent's Deck instead of in the Graveyard. When this card destroys a monster, this card gains 200 ATK.

(Amazoness Trainer was released in the OCG set Duelist Revolution, due to be released in the TCG in August.)

04

_**Spells:**_

04

Amazoness Fighting Spirit

Continuous Spell Card

Image: Amazoness Fighter surrounded by an aura of golden energy.

If an "Amazoness" monster or "Amazon Archer" attacks a monster with higher ATK, the attacking monster gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation only.

(Amazoness Fighting Spirit was released in the OCG set Duelist Revolution, to be released in the TCG in August.)

04

Spellbook Inside the Pot

Normal Spell Card

Image: Three spellbooks flying out of the Pot of Greed.

Both players draw 3 cards.

(Spellbook Inside the Pot was first used by Jaden in the GX manga. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of the GX manga.)

04

Blessing of Selene

Normal Spell Card

Image: Endymion, the Master Magician hovering above the Magical Citadel of Endymion, staring up at the full moon in the sky as a beautiful silver-skinned woman in black robes descends from it towards him.

Activate only when you control a face-up 'Magical Citadel of Endymion' while the only monster you control is 'Endymion, the Master Magician'. Until the End Phase, you cannot Summon or Set any other monsters. Select 1 'Endymion, the Master Magician' you control, it gains 200 ATK for each Spell Counter on 'Magical Citadel of Endymion' until the End Phase.

(Blessing of Selene is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

04

_**Traps:**_

04

Pride of Tribe

Normal Trap Card

Image: An Amazoness charging onto a pillar of rock with the sun behind her.

Activate this card only when a monster that includes "Amazoness" in its card name, or is named "Amazon Archer", is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck that includes "Amazoness" in its card name, or is named "Amazon Archer".

(Pride of Tribe was first used by Tania in the GX episode 'Duel Distractions Part 1'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of GX.)

04

Next time, a deadly foe is dispatched to challenge Kellyn… and when he faces this foe, can the elemental duelist prevail? Who is this assassin, and what is their motive? To find, read Chapter 5 – Dark Illusion!


	5. Chapter 5: Dark Illusion

_**Chapter 5: Dark Illusion**_

Alana gave a snarl of pain as the fiery serpentine drake that had saved her from death by a thirty-storey fall proceeded to drop her onto the steps of the museum at Dan's feet, the obsidian demon smirking as he withdrew the monster card from his Duel Disk. The monster overhead shattered into embers and faded away as he placed the card into his Deck and deactivated the Disk, the obsidian blades of the card panel folding together and sheathing into the main body.

"So you got thrashed by dear Endymion, huh?" Dan chuckled. The Amazon threw him a filthy look as she stood and stalked past him into the museum.

"I'm not in the mood, scum!" she snapped at the obsidian demon. He laughed and walked up beside her.

"What's your problem with the guy, anyway?"

"You know full well…"

"Oh, yeah. You ain't human; you're like that Tania – a Duel Spirit taking human form. And Endymion brought in his apprentices and their apprentices… an army, and leveled your little jungle to build his Citadel."

"If he'd fought us openly, he'd have been slaughtered!" Alana snarled. "We outnumbered him three to one! But he cast some destructive spell that called down a meteor… it obliterated my sisters in an instant! I'm one of the last of the tribe… it's my duty to achieve vengeance against Endymion for what he did!"

"Heh… there's a reason they call him the Master Magician," Dan said. "You fight that guy; he'll pound you into dust. The guy's backed up by a goddess, kiddo… and not just a goddess, Selene's an embodiment of darkness itself… an Avatar, some might say…"

05

The next morning, Alex, Kellyn and Ryo met up at the latter's house. Ryo quickly recapped the events of his Duel with Alana the night before.

"So this thing carried her off towards Satellite?" Kellyn mused. "That's bad… why is it always Satellite?"

"Because it's Satellite," Alex shrugged. "Besides, the Zero Reverse happened there, so there's still negative energy hanging around. Admittedly, not much, but a bit… and negative energy always draws in evil stuff, I guess…"

"Nonetheless, we need to be careful," Ryo said. "These people targeted Cynthia and I specifically… they could go after you two as well. Make sure you've got your Decks and Disks with you… and if they trap you with a Duel Cuff, then be extra-careful… if you lose, your Disk'll get destroyed."

"In that case, we'll be ready for them," Kellyn mused. "Dan uses Volcanics… Alana uses Amazoness… but what else could these guys use, if there are more of them?"

"Good question," Ryo murmured…

05

Back at the old museum, Alana and Dan were knelt before the man upon the throne once more.

"So Ryo Orimoto possesses the power of Endymion, and thus indirectly, that of Selene," the man said. "Selene… goddess of the moon… oh, if only the Romans and Greeks knew her true power… the power of darkness."

"What _is _Selene then?" the girl in the black coat asked from her place at the wall.

"She is the power of darkness manifested for good," he explained. "Her title is one shared with six others… Avatar… if Orimoto unleashes the power of Selene herself, then his resistance will be assured. As of yet, he will probably resist our aims…"

"So he must be dealt with," the man in the mask said with a chuckle. "I could do it, if you wish."

"No, Arkana," the seated man replied. "Your services will be required elsewhere, perhaps for dealing with Kellyn himself." The black-coated girl glared daggers at Arkana.

"Kellyn is mine!" she snapped angrily. "Did you forget what he did? He turned my own allies against me… I'll make him pay myself! This flunky magician won't lay a finger on him!"

"Enough!" the seated man roared, silencing her. "No, Ayane, I did not forget your rivalry with Kellyn, and it shall be taken into account. You will have your chance for revenge. As for you, Arkana, I will need you for other aims to be achieved. For now, it seems the last variable is Kellyn."

"He's no threat," Dan scoffed.

"That is your assumption," the man replied. "An assumption I am not willing to believe. He is the son of the Chosen of Flame… he may have inherited that power from his father. But… to reveal more of our strengths now would be foolhardy. Arkana." The magician looked to the man. "Perform a summoning. Call upon the services of someone who can pursue this task without being noticed, and who will push Kellyn to his limits…"

05

About half an hour later, Arkana was set up in another room with Dan and Ayane with him, an intricate seal chalked out on the floor and several spellbooks open around him.

"Who're you summoning?" Ayane asked.

"Someone you may find familiar," Arkana chuckled. "Someone who wields darkness for good… a contradiction, but a useful one. This person can achieve the aims we need him to without drawing attention… his whole nature is to act from the shadows. But for that, he is all the deadlier."

"Well, let's see the guy," Dan laughed.

"In that case, stand away," the magician said. His two colleagues stepped back against the wall as the seal on the floor glowed with arcane energy, Arkana chanting in some alien tongue… the seal exploded with power and a dark silhouette became visible within…

The energy exploded, hurling the three into the walls of the room. Dan snarled as his obsidian skin cracked from the impact, only to rapidly reform, while Ayane and Arkana groaned in pain as they stood up to behold the summoned being.

He was clad in the now familiar black coat with the reversed zip, his coat zipped down to his waist. He was fairly tall, and handsome, with long shoulder-length platinum hair, his eyes covered by a black blindfold tied within his hair, two strands of cloth hanging down onto his shoulders. Despite the blindfold, there was an impression he knew full well there were three others in the room.

"Where… am I?" he asked, glancing from side-to-side. Ayane gaped at him for a full minute before looking at Arkana in shock.

"_Riku_?" she gasped. "You summoned _Riku_?"

"Why not?" the magician shrugged.

"Where am I?" Riku repeated, staring at them through the blindfold.

"You're in Satellite, a sub-district of New Domino City," Ayane said. "Don't worry; you'll be back where you belong soon, Riku."

"You know my name? Who are you?" He threw out one arm and a burst of darkness formed in his grip, expanding into a long scimitar-like blade of crimson red, the blade marked like a bat's wing. A pale blue eye adorned each side of the crossguard, glaring out sideways as Riku raised the sword to point at Ayane, Dan and Arkana.

"We're friends, kid," Dan laughed. "We just need something done, and once you've done it for us, we'll send you right back." Riku looked to the side, before turning his gaze back to them.

"There's someone you want me to test in a… Duel?" he murmured. "And if I do it… you'll send me back?"

"That's right," Ayane murmured. "So get to it, Riku." The black-clad teenager regarded her for a moment, then his sword vanished and he waved the hand. An oval-shaped mirror of darkness opened in the air before him, and he stepped into, vanishing from sight before the Corridor of Darkness closed…

05

Kellyn walked along a deserted street in the Daimon Area, staring down at the fan of six cards in his hand.

"Why didn't I stop him?" he murmured. "I could've beaten him… but then… would he have just gone after her anyway?"

He stopped, looking at the white Synchro Monsters in his hand. "There has to be a way… to heal her." There was a _swish _sound, and he looked up to see a portal of darkness before him, from which stepped Riku. "Impossible…"

"Kellyn Mikuro?"

"Yes?" Kellyn replied, his confusion and disbelief evident. Riku drew his sword from the air, and Kellyn took a step back, raising his Duel Disk into a guarding position. Then the black-clad teenager merely lowered the blade, which transformed to darkness and flowed onto his arm, shaping and reforming into a blood-red Duel Disk with a card panel like the sword's blade on the arm, which Riku raised.

"I challenge you to a Duel."

"What?" Kellyn exclaimed, shocked and confused. "A Duel… I never turn down a challenge!" He placed the Synchro Monsters into his Extra Deck, before activating the Disk as Riku activated his own.

"Let's do this somewhere more private…" the platinum-haired teen said, raising a hand. Instantly a swirling tornado of darkness erupted around them, forming into a world of pure darkness and silence.

"So this is some Shadow Game, huh?" Kellyn murmured as he drew five cards. The coin appeared and flipped. "Heads for me!" The coin landed on tails and Riku nodded, drawing his own five cards.

"Game on," Kellyn said, Riku remaining stoic and silent.

_**Kellyn 8000LP/Riku 8000LP**_

"I draw," Riku said, pulling a card from his Deck calmly. "I summon Eternal Hero Bubbleman in attack mode." He played a card onto his Disk and a blue-suited hero with a white cape appeared, with water tanks on his back and twin blasters fitted to his gauntlets. Overall, he looked like a darker, more evil version of Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200). "Since I summoned my Eternal Hero Bubbleman with no other cards on my side of the field, I can draw two more cards." He drew twice.

"_Eternal Hero?" _Kellyn thought. _"What… is this a more advanced Elemental Hero? In that case… are there more?" _

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn," Riku finished, inserting the two cards into his Disk. They appeared behind Eternal Hero Bubbleman.

_**Kellyn 8000LP/Riku 8000LP**_

"I draw!" Kellyn called. "I summon Masked Dragon!" The armored crimson dragon erupted into being before him (1400/1100). "Masked Dragon, attack Eternal Hero Bubbleman!" Masked Dragon breathed a stream of flames and the Eternal Hero was incinerated as one of Riku's face-downs lifted up.

"I activate Defense Draw, reducing the battle damage to zero and drawing once," he said as he drew. "And since one of my monsters was destroyed in battle, I activate Hero Signal, letting me Special Summon an Elemental Hero from my Deck. I summon Eternal Hero Burstinatrix!" As the second Trap activated, a spotlight shot into the sky, the beam marred by a black H. A flash of fire erupted and a new hero stepped from it, a pale-skinned curvy woman in a form-fitting crimson bodysuit, her jet-black hair crowned by a golden headdress. Similarly to Bubbleman, she looked like an evil version of her Elemental Hero counterpart (1200/800).

"But she isn't an Elemental Hero!" Kellyn protested.

"All Eternal Heroes are also treated as their Elemental Hero counterparts," Riku explained. Kellyn grimaced.

"_Damn… that means he can use the Elemental Hero support cards with these guys…" _He picked a card from his hand. "I throw out a face-down, and end my turn." The reversed card appeared.

_**Kellyn 8000LP/Riku 8000LP**_

"I draw," Riku said calmly, bringing his hand to seven. "I summon Eternal Hero Wildheart!" A surge of darkness erupted before him and formed into a tribal-looking warrior, wearing only a loincloth and wielding a massive claymore. Like his brethren, he resembled Wildheart, but more evil in appearance (1500/1600).

"Now I activate the Field Spell Card, Skyscraper." As he played the Field Spell, the majestic skyscrapers of a bustling metropolis at midnight rose up, the two Eternal Heroes leaping up to take places upon the rooftops. "I activate Hero Heart, halving the attack points of one Elemental Hero I control to let it attack twice this turn." Eternal Hero Burstinatrix glowed with a fiery aura (600/800).

"Oh crud…" Kellyn muttered.

"Burstinatrix, attack Masked Dragon! _Burstfire_!" Riku commanded. "And unlike her Elemental Hero counterpart, Eternal Hero Burstinatrix has an effect, giving her 200 points times the Level of a monster she attacks!" Burstinatrix glowed with fire (1200/800), "and since she's attacking a stronger monster, Skyscraper gives her 1000 more points!" An aura of power surrounded his hero (2200/800) as she hurled a sphere of fire at Masked Dragon, incinerating it. Kellyn screamed in pain as the flames seared into him.

(_Kellyn 7200LP_)

"Now you take damage equal to your monster's Level times 200," Riku explained coldly. Burstinatrix hurled another Burstfire at Kellyn, who cried out in pain as the flames seared him.

(_Kellyn 6600LP_)

"I use my Dragon's effect to summon another one from my Deck!" Kellyn groaned. Another Masked Dragon appeared in a flash of fire (1400/1100).

"Eternal Hero Burstinatrix, attack that Masked Dragon!" Burstinatrix formed another Burstfire (2200/800) and incinerated the Masked Dragon, before throwing a second flame sphere that seared into Kellyn.

(_Kellyn 6000LP_)

A third Masked Dragon appeared in front of Kellyn (1400/1100).

"Eternal Hero Wildheart, attack Masked Dragon," Riku ordered. Wildheart charged and cleaved Masked Dragon in two with a sweep of his claymore, the dragon shattering. "When Eternal Hero Wildheart attacks, after the Damage Step, one of your Traps is destroyed!" Wildheart cleaved his blade into Kellyn's face-down, which was revealed as The Afterglow of a Miracle. The Trap Card shattered like glass as Wildheart leapt back.

"I use that dragon's effect to summon Troop Dragon!" Kellyn called. A green-scaled humanoid dragon appeared, wielding a cleaver-like blade and a round shield (700/800). Eternal Hero Burstinatrix stopped glowing (1200/800).

"I end my turn with a face-down card," Riku finished. The reversed card appeared behind Wildheart.

_**Kellyn 6000LP/Riku 8000LP**_

"I draw!" Kellyn snarled. "I set a monster and end my turn!" The reversed monster appeared beside his defending Troop Dragon.

_**Kellyn 6000LP/Riku 8000LP**_

"If all you're going to do is cower behind your monsters," Riku commented as he drew, "this will be over quickly." He glanced at his card. "I Release Eternal Hero Wildheart to Advance Summon Eternal Hero Bladedge!"

Wildheart dissolved into darkness that reformed into a towering hero with dark golden armor, his bracers adorned with curved blades (2600/1800).

"That's Level Seven!" Kellyn protested. "You need two sacrifices!"

"If you control a monster, my Eternal Hero Bladedge can be summoned with one sacrifice," Riku said. "Now since a face-up monster I control was sent to the Graveyard, I can activate Rookie Fight, Special Summoning a Level Three or below Elemental Hero from my Deck. I summon Eternal Hero Avian!"

A flare of darkness erupted from his Trap Card, forming into a tall hero in a green bodysuit, white angelic wings spreading behind him (1000/1000).

"Oh shit…" Kellyn muttered as the three Eternal Heroes glared death at him…

"Eternal Hero Avian can attack directly," Riku spoke coldly. "Avian, attack directly with _Quill Cascade_!" Avian took flight and flapped his wings, sending a volley of blade-like feathers into Kellyn. The boy cried out in pain as the sharp-edged quills ripped into him.

(_Kellyn 5000LP_)

"Now, Eternal Hero Bladedge, attack Troop Dragon! _Edge Hammer_!" Bladedge surged forwards and cleaved through Troop Dragon with his blades before striking Kellyn.

(_Kellyn 3200LP_)

"I summon another Troop Dragon!" Kellyn shouted. A second Troop Dragon appeared (700/800).

"Burstinatrix, destroy that dragon with _Burstfire_!" Burstinatrix glowed (1600/800) and incinerated Troop Dragon with Burstfire, before blasting Kellyn with a fireball.

(_Kellyn 2800LP_)

Burstinatrix's glow faded (1200/800) as the third Troop Dragon appeared (700/800).

"I end my turn," Riku concluded, "with a face-down card." The reversed card appeared.

_**Kellyn 2800LP/Riku 8000LP**_

"My turn!" Kellyn shouted. His eyes widened as he saw the card. "I Flip-Summon my UFO Turtle!" The UFO-shelled turtle appeared as the monster card flipped over (1400/1200). "Now I summon Elemental Dusk!" The strange colorless Tuner simply came into being beside his Turtle (0/0).

Riku gasped softly. "A Dusk…"

"I Tune Elemental Dusk to UFO Turtle!" Kellyn shouted angrily as the Dusk faded into three glowing rings. "Synchro Summon…!" The rings encircled UFO Turtle and cut it down to an orange framework that shattered into four stars. The stars collided in an explosion of flame…

"_The spirits of fire blaze and rage within my very heart! Let those flames take shape upon the world! Synchro Summon! Rage, Elemental Order – Fire!"_

Elemental Order – Fire leapt from the flames, chakrams appearing in a whirl of fire. He caught them neatly as he landed, staring at Riku with sheer recognition in his eyes (2400/1500).

"An Organization XIII member," Riku said. "Interesting…"

"What's really interesting is his effect!" Kellyn shouted. "By forfeiting his attack, he destroys one of your monsters and hits you with that monster's Level times 100 as damage! _Explosion_!"

The flames blazed and Fire's chakrams melded into one as he stared at Riku, silently hurling the larger flaming weapon into Eternal Hero Bladedge. The flames exploded and consumed the dark hero before washing over Riku, who stood firm.

(_Riku 7300LP_)

"Maybe you aren't as weak as I thought," Riku murmured. "But allying yourself with the Organization… they're nothing but trouble."

"They're trouble for you – not me," Kellyn replied coldly. "I end my turn with a face-down." The reversed card appeared.

_**Kellyn 2800LP/Riku 7300LP**_

"My draw," Riku said, drawing a card from his Deck. "If you're going to fight back hard, then I'll have to fight harder! I activate the Spell Card, Darkness Fusion! This lets me send Fusion Material Monsters for a Dark-Attribute Fusion Monster from my field or hand to the Graveyard to summon that Fusion Monster, so I fuse together my Eternal Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix…!"

Avian and Burstinatrix rose up into a shadowy vortex and merged into one, the vortex swirling into them… then it broke and the Fusion descended, a twisted being clad in a red and green bodysuit, with a draconic head ending its right arm and a twisted version of Avian's wing sprouting from its left shoulder blade. It glared at Kellyn with a fiery gaze as it gave a dark roar… (2100/1200)

"Welcome, _Eternal Hero Flame Wingman_!" Riku called as the monster landed atop the pinnacle of Skyscraper's tallest tower. "Now, Eternal Hero Flame Wingman, attack his Elemental Order – Fire and end this! _Skydive Scorcher_!" Flame Wingman launched himself from the steeple (3100/1200) and dived towards Fire, drawing back his dragon head arm. He threw it forwards an instant before impact, letting loose with a surge of flame that annihilated Fire.

"And now for his effect – when Flame Wingman destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points! _Infernal Rage_!" Flame Wingman alighted before Kellyn and aimed his dragon head at the boy, flame roaring from the head to envelop Kellyn.

Riku shook his head. "You shouldn't have challenged me. If you hadn't, you wouldn't have suffered this defeat."

"For the record, Riku, I'm not finished!" Kellyn shouted as Flame Wingman leapt back to Riku, revealing Kellyn unharmed and surrounded by an aura of rainbow light.

"What?" Riku said in shock. "How could you have possibly survived that attack? Darkness Fusion makes my monster immune to targeting effects this turn, so you couldn't have affected it in any way…"

"I didn't affect your Eternal Hero," Kellyn retorted. "Instead, I used a Trap on myself – Rainbow Life. By discarding once, all damage to me is reversed into Life Point gain." He placed Element Guard into his Graveyard and the rainbow aura faded into golden motes that flowed into him.

(_Kellyn 5900LP_)

Riku stared at Kellyn through his blindfold in stunned silence. "You took a fatal blow and turned it around to make yourself stronger… you're as stubborn as that Nobody…"

"Nobody?" Kellyn wondered. "Which Nobody?"

"It doesn't matter," Riku sighed. "I place a monster face-down and end my turn." As the reversed card appeared, Flame Wingman stopped glowing (2100/1200) and retook his position atop the Skyscraper steeple.

_**Kellyn 5900LP/Riku 7300LP**_

"My turn!" Kellyn shouted. "I activate the effect of Elemental Dusk – by removing from play a monster in my Graveyard that shares an Attribute with it, I can Special Summon it in attack mode, but when it's removed from the field it gets removed from play!" He pocketed UFO Turtle and a flash of fire erupted, forming into Elemental Dusk (0/0). "Now I summon Mother Grizzly!" A large dark-blue grizzly bear rose up before him with a roar (1400/1000).

"I Tune Elemental Dusk to Mother Grizzly to Synchro Summon!" Elemental Dusk faded into three Synchro Gates that encircled Mother Grizzly, reducing it to four glowing stars that collided and exploded into a pillar of water…

"_Tides of fate that surge within me, turn against my foe! Oceans, well up and fill me with your power! Synchro Summon! Surge, Elemental Order – Water!" _

The water broke and another Elemental Order stepped from it, clad in the usual black coat zipped down to his mid-thighs, his hair blonde and eyes aqua blue. He wielded a large blue sitar as a weapon (2400/1500).

"Another member of the Organization," Riku stated. "Are you trying to prove something by summoning them against me?"

"I'm going to beat you," Kellyn replied. "That's all these cards are intended to do! I activate the effect of my Elemental Order – by removing a Water-Attribute monster in my Graveyard from play, I can Special Summon Water Clone Tokens equal to half the removed monster's Level!" He pocketed Mother Grizzly. "_Wave Gigs_!"

Water began strumming on his sitar to play a short melody. Two pillars of water erupted beside him, forming into duplicates of the man, made entirely of water (0/0x2). "Now, Water, attack his Flame Wingman! _Arpeggio_!"

Water surged forwards and leapt up the skyscraper, smashing Flame Wingman into shards with a swing of his sitar before descending and striking Riku, who was knocked to one knee by the force of the impact.

(_Riku 7000LP_)

As Water leapt back to Kellyn, Riku stood, staring at the boy.

"One hit doesn't change the tide," he said. "But it can start the change… so perhaps you could win this." He smiled.

_**Kellyn 5900LP/Riku 7000LP**_

"My draw," Riku said. "I Flip-Summon my Eternal Hero Clayman." The reversed card before him flipped over and rose into a towering man made of clay and stone, a red dome forming his head (800/2000). "Now I activate a second Darkness Fusion and fuse Clayman to the Eternal Hero Sparkman in my hand…"

A blue-suited hero with golden armor and a mirrored visor over his face appeared and rose into the shadow void together…

The hero that descended was large and bulky, clad in golden armor over a purple bodysuit, an orb on his chestplate containing a crackling ball of electricity. A mirrored visor covered his upper face, and his gauntlets were like claws (2400/1500).

"Eternal Hero Thunder Giant," Riku said.

"His points are equal to Water's, and besides, Water can't be attacked while I control any Water Clone Tokens," Kellyn pointed out.

"I don't need to attack him," Riku replied. "Once per turn, my Thunder Giant's effect can destroy any monster with attack points equal to or lower than his. _Vapor Sparks_!" Thunder Giant raised a hand and hurled a bolt of lightning that obliterated Elemental Order – Water. "Now, Thunder Giant, attack his Troop Dragon! _Voltic Thunder_!" Another blast of lightning was hurled and Troop Dragon shrieked as it was fried.

"Now I end my turn with a face-down card." The reversed card appeared behind Thunder Giant.

_**Kellyn 5900LP/Riku 7000LP**_

"I draw!" Kellyn cried, pulling the card from his Deck and smirking. "It's time you saw my true strategy, Riku… it's one that not many people get to see past the Elemental Orders. My Deck is a Searcher Deck – it focuses on searching monsters from the Deck and dumping them in my Graveyard. But it's a two-step process… step one is the searching, now for step two! I activate Burial From a Different Dimension, returning three removed-from-play monsters to the Graveyards!" He pulled UFO Turtle, Mother Grizzly and Elemental Dusk from his pocket and slotted them into his Graveyard, before the Turtle, Mother Grizzly and Elemental Order – Water slid out of his Graveyard and he pocketed them.

"By removing two Water and one Fire monster in my Graveyard from play, I can Special Summon a certain monster from my hand," Kellyn explained as he played a card. "I summon _Frost and Flame Dragon_!" Two spheres of ice and a sphere of fire appeared before him and collided in an explosion of power. With an earth-shaking roar, an immense dragon with a body of ice rose up, two heads crowning its majestic form, one of fire and one of ice (2300/2000).

"That's a powerful monster, but it's not strong enough to beat my Thunder Giant," Riku commented.

"Then I'll just have to get it some help," Kellyn replied, playing a Spell. "I activate Elemental Burial. I have to pay 1000 Life Points," he glowed with red aura as he took Hyena, Shining Angel and Apprentice Magician from his Deck.

(_Kellyn 4900LP_)

"Then I pick three monsters from my Deck with different Types and Attributes, and they're buried in my Graveyard," he said, placing them into the Graveyard slot. "The only problem is that if they have effects, those effects are negated for the rest of the Duel. Luckily, I don't need _their _effects – I only need Element Guard's. By removing it and three monsters with different Types, Levels and Attributes in my Graveyard from play; I get to draw three times."

He pocketed Element Guard and the three monsters he had just sent, before drawing three times. "I remove a Troop Dragon from play to Special Summon Silpheed." He pocketed the dragon and a tornado erupted before him, shattering to reveal a purple-skinned fairy in white robes, wielding a white fan (1700/700). "Now I activate my Dragon's effect – once per turn I can discard a card to destroy a monster!" He placed a copy of Soul Release into the Graveyard and his dragon blasted cones of flame and frost from its jaws…

"I activate my face-down card – De-Fusion!" Riku shouted. "This splits my Thunder Giant back into its Material Monsters, so your effect misses!" Thunder Giant glowed with light and split into Eternal Heroes Sparkman (1600/1400) and Clayman (800/2000). The blasts of fire and frost dissipated harmlessly without a target.

"Fine then – shooting range!" Kellyn shouted. "Frost and Flame Dragon, destroy Clayman! Silpheed, take out Sparkman!" Frost and Flame Dragon launched its dual breath, shattering Clayman, while Silpheed waved her fan in an arc that launched a blade of pure air, cleaving Sparkman in two and shattering him. "I end my turn with a face-down card!" The reversed card appeared.

_**Kellyn 4900LP/Riku 7000LP**_

"My turn!" Riku yelled angrily. "I activate Legacy of a Hero – since I have at least two Level Four or higher Hero monsters in my Graveyard, I can draw three times!" He drew three cards. "Now I activate a face-down card, Infernal Alchemy. By removing an Elemental Hero in my Graveyard from play," he pocketed Eternal Hero Bubbleman, "I can recover a copy of Polymerization, Dark Fusion or Darkness Fusion from my Graveyard." Darkness Fusion slid from his Graveyard and he added it to his hand.

"I play Darkness Fusion, fusing together my second copies of Eternal Heroes Burstinatrix and Clayman to summon…!" Burstinatrix and Clayman appeared, rising into Darkness Fusion…

The Eternal Hero that descended was clearly female, her bulky form clad in Clayman's armor. Her right arm ended in a multi-barreled blaster and her left carried a large shield. Her head was rounded and crimson like Clayman's (2000/2500).

"Meet Eternal Hero Rampart Blaster," Riku said. "Rampart Blaster, kill Frost and Flame Dragon with _Rampart Barrage_!" Rampart Blaster (3000/2500) opened fire with a flurry of shots that shattered Frost and Flame Dragon.

(_Kellyn 4200LP_)

"Now I end my turn," the silver-haired teen finished. Rampart Blaster stopped flowing (2000/2500).

_**Kellyn 4200LP/Riku 7000LP**_

"_Damn… I can barely touch the guy," _Kellyn thought. _"He's just dodging every attempt I make to hit his Life Points… like he's got a block for everything! So far I've only hit with Fire's effect and Water's attack… there's an Elemental Order that could faze him… but that would be a low trick…" _He drew in silence.

"I remove Mecha Bunny and both remaining Troop Dragons in my Graveyard from play," he said, pocketing the three monsters, "to summon the Wind and Earth equivalent to Frost and Flame Dragon… rise, _Desert Twister_!" A cyclone filled with sand and dust howled into existence before him, with a dark green-skinned demon riding it, its features snake-like and a cobra's hood coating its neck. Desert Twister gave a snake-like hiss as its fists clenched (2300/2000). "Desert Twister, attack Rampart Blaster!"

Desert Twister surged forwards and pummeled Rampart Blaster into shards with its bare fists, before striking Riku with a lash of its serpentine tail.

(_Riku 6700LP_)

"Silpheed, attack!" The wind fairy slashed her fan and Riku was struck by a blade of air, gasping in pain.

(_Riku 5000LP_)

"Turn end!" Kellyn concluded.

_**Kellyn 4200LP/Riku 5000LP**_

Riku drew silently and a slight smile graced his lips. "Now the gloves really come off, Kellyn. You've fought back well… but I have to finish this here. I activate Darkness Calling, letting me remove from play the Fusion Materials for any Dark-Attribute Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck from my Graveyard and Fusion Summon that Fusion Monster. I fuse together my Eternal Heroes Flame Wingman and Sparkman to summon…!"

Flame Wingman and Sparkman appeared in illusory form, rising into the void of Darkness Fusion… the void exploded with dark power as Riku's ultimate monster descended. It was clad in dark metal armor over a form-fitting green bodysuit, veins of dull gold running across the armor. Wings of dark metal spread behind it, blades of jagged steel forming feather-like shapes along the edges, and a single crimson eye glared from its rounded helmet. The hero landed before Riku silently, wings folding close to its back as it glared at Kellyn… (2500/2100)

"_Eternal Hero Darkness Flare Wingman_!" Riku called. "His effect grants him 300 points for every single Dark-Attribute Elemental Hero in my Graveyard, and I count nine, a gain of 2700 points!" Darkness Flare Wingman was encased in an aura of blazing darkness, a roar of raging pride tearing from its lips (5200/2100). "Darkness Flare Wingman, attack his Desert Twister with _Blazing Darkness_!" Darkness Flare Wingman's wings exploded out as its aura exploded forwards, tearing through Desert Twister and smashing into Kellyn, who screamed as the blow impacted.

(_Kellyn 1300LP_)

"This is over!" Riku cried. "My Darkness Flare Wingman has the same effect as Flame Wingman!" Darkness Flare Wingman let loose with another flare of darkness…

"I activate the Trap Card – Reflect Nature!" Kellyn screamed desperately. "This takes any effect damage I'd take this turn and reflects it back onto you!" The darkness smashed into a mirrored barrier and was hurled back, smashing into Riku…

(_Riku 2700LP_)

Kellyn's opponent stood, grimacing in pain as he stared at him.

"You just don't give up, do you?" Riku said.

"I never give up," Kellyn replied. "I keep fighting until the Duel's won or lost… and I know that this time, it will end in a win for me."

"We'll see," Riku sighed. "I end my turn."

_**Kellyn 1300LP/Riku 2700LP**_

"My draw," Kellyn declared, pulling the card from his Deck. "I activate the Spell Card, Treasure of the Buried Spells! This lets me remove three Spell Cards in my Graveyard from play to draw twice!" He pocketed Burial from a Different Dimension, Elemental Burial and Soul Release, before drawing twice. "I place a monster face-down, along with a face-down card, switch Silpheed into defense and then I end my turn." The face-downs appeared as Silpheed knelt (1700/700).

_**Kellyn 1300LP/Riku 2700LP**_

"I draw," Riku said calmly. "Darkness Flare Wingman, attack his monster! _Blazing Darkness_!" Darkness Flare Wingman unleashed a flare of darkness from his wings again, incinerating Kellyn's face-down Shining Angel (1400/800). "This is over!" Darkness Flare Wingman shot more darkness at Kellyn…

"I activate the Trap Card, Life Reverse!" Kellyn yelled as the reversed card lifted up. "This halves the effect damage!" The darkness smashed into him, forcing him to his knees…

(_Kellyn 600LP_)

"Then I get back a monster from my Graveyard with points equal to or less than the damage I took!" Elemental Dusk reappeared in a flare of shadow (0/0). "Plus, my Angel brings out another one from my Deck!" A second Shining Angel appeared (1400/800).

"This is over next turn," Riku said. "You could just give up now."

"I told you before – I don't give up! I'll fight until the bitter end!"

"You have one last chance, then. Turn end."

_**Kellyn 600LP/Riku 2700LP**_

Kellyn closed his eyes as he drew. _"It's time to end this… one way or another… it all comes down to this last card…" _

"_**Draw**_!" He drew the card in a dramatic motion, holding it out at arm's length as he slowly opened his eyes to see it. _"This is finished…" _

"I activate the Equip Spell Card, Synchro Hero! This gives the equipped monster 500 more points… but also, another Level…" Shining Angel glowed with energy (1900/800/Level 5).

"Tuning! Level Three Elemental Dusk to Level Five Shining Angel… Synchro Summon…!"

Elemental Dusk faded into three glowing rings that encircled Shining Angel, reducing it to five glowing stars that collided in a flare of light…

"_Even in the depths of darkness, a light continues to shine! Let that light explode forth from within my heart! Synchro Summon! Shine… Elemental Order – Light!" _

The light faded as the Synchro Monster leapt from it, wearing the trademark black coat zipped down to his waist. As he landed, he was revealed as a teenager slightly younger than Kellyn, with blonde hair and cobalt eyes. Light raised both his hands and darkness erupted around his right, light around his left. The darkness formed into a black, gothic-style key-like sword, while the light formed another Keyblade, this one pale silver with pale blue and gold highlights. Light crossed both weapons and slashed them out to his sides in a spray of sparks (2500/2000).

Riku's mouth opened slightly in surprise. "That looks like… no… it can't be…"

"I'll sorry, but I have to end this here…" Kellyn said. "First, your Eternal Hero dies now. I remove Masked Dragon in my Graveyard from play to revive Elemental Dusk!" He pocketed the dragon and Dusk reappeared (0/0). "Then I activate Light's second effect – by Releasing up to three other monsters on my field, I can destroy the same number of cards you control! _**Magic Hour**_!"

Elemental Dusk was consumed by a pillar of light that pierced into the heavens as Elemental Order – Light leapt up, enveloped by blazing light. Beams of light rained down all around them, striking down into the streets of Skyscraper before one impacted directly onto Darkness Flare Wingman, completely obliterating the Eternal Hero.

As Light touched down before Kellyn, Riku stared at the two in shock. "Impossible…"

"Nothing's impossible," Kellyn replied. "That's a lesson I've been taught by the past… Yugi Muto… Jaden Yuki… Yusei Fudo… all three of them have done the impossible… so when it comes down to it – nothing can be impossible. And winning is never impossible until you lose… no matter what you say, Riku. I switch Silpheed into attack mode." The white-clad fairy stood up (1700/700). "Silpheed, attack!" The fairy sent a blade of air flying with a swing of her fan, the blade slashing into Riku.

(_Riku 1000LP_)

"Elemental Order – Light, end this Duel! _**Oathkeeper's Oblivion**_!" Elemental Order – Light rushed forwards, his blades glowing with light and shadow as he slashed them into Riku in an X, knocking the silver-haired teenager to the ground…

_**Kellyn 600LP/Riku 0LP**_

As the cards left on the field faded away, Kellyn walked up to Riku.

"Where did you come from?" he asked. "You're a video game character… how could you be here?" Riku's eyes widened in shock, and he opened his mouth to answer, before crying out in pain as his form began to crack. Darkness seeped from the cracks, and he screamed in agony before shattering into shards of shadow that melted into the dark world around before it faded, leaving Kellyn back in the New Domino street with no sign that anything had happened…

05

In Domino Museum, Arkana was knelt before the throne, with Ayane, Dan and Alana against the wall.

"That went well," Dan laughed sarcastically.

"Indeed," the enthroned man replied. "Kellyn Mikuro does not possess his father's power… but regardless he could pose a great threat indeed… he will rebel against the Planets…"

05

_**Card Stats:**_

05

_**Monsters:**_

05

Eternal Hero Bubbleman

DARK/ Warrior/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200

This card's name is always treated as "Elemental Hero Bubbleman". If this card is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it. When this card is Summoned, you can draw 2 cards if you control no other monsters, and if there are no cards in your Spell and Trap Card Zone.

05

Eternal Hero Burstinatrix

DARK/ Warrior/Effect /Level 3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800

This card's name is always treated as "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix". When this card attacks an opponent's monster, it gains 200 ATK x the opponent's monster's Level, during the Damage Step only. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its Level x 200.

05

Eternal Hero Wildheart

EARTH/ Warrior/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600

This card's name is always treated as "Elemental Hero Wildheart". This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Trap Cards. When this card attacks, destroy 1 Trap Card your opponent controls after the Damage Step. If the target is face-down, pick it up and look at it. If it is a Trap Card, destroy it. If the card is not a Trap Card, return it to its original position.

05

Eternal Hero Bladedge

DARK/ Warrior/Effect /Level 7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800

This card's name is always treated as "Elemental Hero Bladedge". If your opponent controls a monster, you can Normal Summon this card with 1 Tribute. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

05

Eternal Hero Avian

DARK/ Warrior/Effect /Level 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000

This card's name is always treated as "Elemental Hero Avian". This card can attack your opponent directly. If it does, apply its original ATK for damage calculation. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card they control.

05

Eternal Hero Flame Wingman

DARK/ Warrior/Fusion/Effect /Level 6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200

'Elemental Hero Avian' + 'Elemental Hero Burstinatrix'

This monster cannot be Special Summoned except with a card that Fusion Summons ONLY a DARK Fusion Monster from the Extra Deck. This card's name is always treated as "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman". When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.

05

Eternal Hero Clayman

DARK/ Warrior/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 800/DEF: 2000

This card's name is always treated as "Elemental Hero Clayman". Once per turn, you can pay 1000 Life Points to switch the original ATK and DEF of this card, until the Standby Phase of your next turn. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

05

Eternal Hero Sparkman

DARK/ Warrior/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400

This card's name is always treated as "Elemental Hero Sparkman". When this card is Normal Summoned, and during each of your Standby Phases, place 1 Discharge Counter on this card (max. 1). This card gains 300 ATK for each Discharge Counter on it. You can remove 1 Discharge Counter from this card to destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls.

05

Eternal Hero Thunder Giant

DARK/ Warrior/Fusion/Effect /Level 6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500

'Elemental Hero Sparkman' + 'Elemental Hero Clayman'

This monster cannot be Special Summoned except with a card that Fusion Summons ONLY a DARK Fusion Monster from the Extra Deck. This card's name is always treated as "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant". Once per turn, you can destroy 1 face-up monster your opponent controls whose ATK is equal to or lower than the ATK of this card.

05

Eternal Hero Rampart Blaster

DARK/ Warrior/Fusion/Effect /Level 6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500

'Elemental Hero Clayman' + 'Elemental Hero Burstinatrix'

This monster cannot be Special Summoned except with a card that Fusion Summons ONLY a DARK Fusion Monster from the Extra Deck. This card's name is always treated as "Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster". During your Standby Phase, if this card is in Defense Position, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. Your opponent cannot select another monster you control as an attack target.

05

Eternal Hero Darkness Flare Wingman

DARK/ Warrior/Fusion/Effect /Level 8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100

'Elemental Hero Flame Wingman' + 'Elemental Hero Sparkman'

This monster cannot be Special Summoned except with a card that Fusion Summons ONLY a DARK Fusion Monster from the Extra Deck. This card's name is always treated as "Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman". This card gains 300 ATK for each DARK "Elemental Hero" monster in your Graveyard. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.

(The Eternal Heroes were created by fellow fanfic author Psychid. Creative credit for them goes to him, as does thanks for letting me use them.)

05

Elemental Order – Water

WATER/ Warrior/Synchro/Effect /Level 7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500

'Elemental Dusk' + 1 or more WATER non-Tuner monsters

Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 WATER monster in your Graveyard to Special Summon 'Water Clone Tokens' (WATER/ Aqua /Level 2/ATK: 0/DEF: 0) equal to half of the removed monster's Level (rounding down if the result is a decimal). These Tokens cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon or used as Synchro Material Monsters. This card cannot be declared as an attack target if you control a Water Clone Token.

05

Elemental Order – Light

LIGHT/ Warrior/Synchro/Effect /Level 8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

'Elemental Dusk' + 1 or more LIGHT non-Tuner monsters

This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each. If it does, then other monsters you control cannot attack this turn. Once per turn, you can Tribute up to 3 other monsters you control to destroy the same number of cards that your opponent controls.

(The Elemental Orders are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me. However, I do not own the characters they are based on, those characters are the property of Disney and Square Enix, the makers of Kingdom Hearts.)

05

Element Guard

LIGHT/ Warrior/Effect /Level 3/ATK: 0/DEF: 1400

During your Main Phase, you can remove this card and 3 other monsters with different Types, Levels and Attributes in your Graveyard from play to draw 3 cards.

(Element Guard was created by fellow fanfic author charliemew2 and used in his fic, 'The Shadows'. Creative credit for it goes to him, as well as thanks for letting me use it.)

05

_**Spells:**_

05

Darkness Fusion

Normal Spell Card

Image: Eternal Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix in a shadowy vortex, fusing to form Eternal Hero Flame Wingman.

Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a DARK Fusion Monster, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) The Special Summoned monster cannot be targeted by the effects of your opponent's Monsters, Spells, and Traps this turn.

05

Darkness Calling

Normal Spell Card

Image: Similar to Miracle Fusion, but with two shadow fiends replacing the heroes and a platinum E in place of the H.

Remove from play, from your hand or Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a DARK Fusion Monster, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)

(The above two cards were created by fellow fanfic author Psychid. Creative credit for them goes to him, as does thanks for letting me use them.)

05

Elemental Burial

Normal Spell Card

Image: A spherical ruby, square sapphire and triangular emerald falling into a black void.

Pay 1000 Life Points. Select 3 monsters from your Deck with different Types and Attributes and send them to your Graveyard. Those monsters' effects are negated for the rest of the Duel, and you cannot Summon cards with the same name for the rest of the Duel.

(Elemental Burial is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

05

Legacy of a Hero

Normal Spell Card

Image: Elemental Hero Flame Wingman's wing and dragon head lying in a spotlight.

Activate only if there are 2 or more Level 4 or higher "Elemental Hero", "Destiny Hero", "Evil Hero", "Masked Hero" or "Vision Hero" monsters in your Graveyard. Draw 3 cards.

(Legacy of a Hero was used by Jaden in the GX manga chapter 'The Final Round!' Creative credit for it goes to the writers of the GX manga.)

05

Treasure of the Buried Spells

Normal Spell Card

Image: Two orbs of fiery energy rising from a wooden treasure chest.

Remove from play 3 Spell Cards from your Graveyard. Draw 2 cards.

(Treasure of the Buried Spells was first used by Lotten in the 5D's episode 'Satisfaction'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

05

_**Traps:**_

05

Rookie Fight

Normal Trap Card

Image: Battle Ox facing a small hero in a Power Rangers-style costume.

Activate only when a face-up monster you control is sent to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower "Elemental Hero" monster from your Deck.

(Rookie Fight was used by Jaden in the GX manga chapter 'Jaden VS. Chazz!' Creative credit for it goes to the writers of the GX manga.)

05

Infernal Alchemy

Normal Trap Card

Image: Evil Hero Inferno Wing, Eternal Hero Flame Wingman and Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in a void of vibrant colors, reaching out towards a coal-black stone that shines with red aura.

Remove from play 1 'Elemental Hero' monster from your Graveyard and add 1 'Polymerization', 'Dark Fusion' or 'Darkness Fusion' from your Graveyard to your hand.

05

Life Reverse

Normal Trap Card

Image: A duelist who resembles Yusei being struck by a blast from Magic Cylinder, as Sonic Chick leaps from the impact point.

Activate only when you would take damage from a card effect. Halve that damage and Special Summon 1 monster with ATK equal to or less than the damage you took from your Graveyard.

(The above two cards are my inventions and creative credit for them goes to me.)

05

Because it must be said, I don't own Riku – he is the property of Disney and Square Enix, the makers of Kingdom Hearts. As much as I'd like to, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Yu-Gi-Oh… so there we are…

Next time, a trio of duelists makes an appearance, with their leader making a challenge to Kellyn. But when Alex takes a stand and duels in his cousin's place, against a group of monsters that have dominated since the very dawn of Duel Monsters, can the Paradigms prevail?

To find out, read Chapter 6 – Dragonic Attack!


	6. Chapter 6: Dragonic Attack

_**Chapter 6: Dragonic Attack**_

The day after Kellyn's Duel with Riku, he, Alex and Ryo were riding together along the Daedalus Bridge, having just been to visit Crow Hogan, one of the five Signers and an old friend of Kellyn's mother.

"Man, Crow is the coolest!" Alex exclaimed, mounting one of the lane boundaries with his Duel Board, which bore the Mark of Paradigm in black over its white surface. "Only he'd be cool enough to actually let us take a guided tour of the Old Enerdy!"

"Even if he is irresponsible, I guess he is a good guy," Ryo chuckled. "He _is _a Signer, after all. I still can't believe your mom knew him that well, though, Kellyn."

"Yeah, mom and Crow go way back," Kellyn said, moving to evade Alex as the boy's Duel Board shot across where he would have been. "They were both in Martha's orphanage when they were younger, and they were good friends. They drifted apart a bit after Team Satisfaction split…" His voice trailed off, and Ryo knew not to pursue the subject. Team Satisfaction was Satellite's fallen star, though all the members had now found their own paths, Yusei, Jack and Crow taking up the mantle of Signers and defending New Domino City from such evils as the Dark Signers and Emperors of Yliaster, while Kalin Kessler, the team's leader and founder, had gone on to become the leader of the community of Satisfaction Town, formerly Crash Town.

"So what now?" Alex asked, steering his board to ride slightly behind Kellyn's Runner. Even with the self-propulsion system built into the board, they were not designed to match a Duel Runner in speed.

"Now we go home," Ryo replied. "We need to rest up and get ready for Neo Battle City." The three kept going in silence for a while, before the roar of Duel Runner engines behind them filled their ears…

With incredible speed, three Runners shot past them and skidded sideways, stopping in a barrier across the lane. One was emerald green, with an eagle head-shaped prow, and feather-shaped fins on the back, a jet-engine built into the rear. Another was black and styled like a dragster, looking like a more high-tech, streamlined version of the Runner used by the Fortune Cup participant Greiger, its axels spiked and slender, blade-like fins extending out from its rear. The third was the sleekest and most streamlined, with a raven head theme on the prow, its body jet-black in color.

The riders were all familiar to Kellyn, Alex and Ryo. Riding the emerald green Runner was a slender, curvy young woman in a green riding suit designed to accentuate her curves, her green helmet bearing a transparent visor that revealed her piercing sky-blue eyes and a few ringlets of emerald hair. Her mouth was curved in a sharp smirk at the sight of the trio.

Atop the massive dragster-Runner was a towering teen, muscular and fierce, wearing a jet-black riding suit with padding made from the same metal as his Runner. His visor was blacked out, so his face could not be seen, but the clenching of his hands onto the handlebars of the Runner made it fairly obvious that he was determined.

Finally on the black Runner was the oldest of them all, about twenty years old, wearing a stripped-down helmet with a visor that showed his fierce face, his fiery brown eyes glaring at Kellyn, his jet-black hair styled into sharp bangs that ran across his face out towards his ears.

"Oh, perfect," Alex muttered. "Team Darkstrom…" Team Darkstrom were one of the best Riding Duel teams in New Domino City at this time, but a few months previously Kellyn had shamed them by defeating their leader, the man astride the black Runner – Xander. Since then, the entire team had been out for revenge.

"Kellyn!" Xander called. "You still owe me, kid!"

"I don't owe you anything," Kellyn replied. "I beat you, fair and square. Get out of the way and let us pass."

"Why should we?" the young woman, Claire, shouted. "You shamed us, you brat!"

"Brat? I'm a year younger than you," the boy said. Claire fumed at that comment.

"Calm, Claire," the man astride the dragster-Runner, Ivan, said. "He'll suffer defeat soon enough, and we'll be avenged."

"That's right," Xander said. "You're going down, Kellyn! Once and for all!"

"Let it go."

"What did you say?" Xander demanded.

"Let it go," Alex replied. "You think you're good enough for Kellyn… then you're good enough for me. If you want to try and beat Kellyn, then how about you go through me?" Xander smirked.

"Let me get this straight," the Riding Duelist sneered. "I Duel you. If you win, I lay off, if I win, you'll let me get a shot at your punk cousin?"

"That's right," Alex replied. "You up for it, or are you worried I'll thrash you too?" Xander's smirk turned to an expression of outrage, before he regained his composure.

"Ivan, take him down for me," he said. Ivan revved his Runner's engine. "You up for Ivan instead, Emerick?"

"Your gorilla here won't be a challenge, but whatever," Alex said. "Let's throw down!"

"Then let's do this," Ivan said as his teammates turned their Runners. He angled his Runner slightly, then shot back towards the trio, skidding his Runner back round to shoot off after Xander and Claire.

"Let's!" Alex shouted, gunning his Runner and shooting after the Russian, Kellyn and Ryo following. The two Riding Duelists were soon neck and neck, before they tapped the buttons on the Runner consoles…

"_Duel Mode, engaged," _the computer's voice chimed. _"Autopilot, stand-by, Field Spell Card, Speed World 2, active. Riding Duel, set, on!" _The energy of Speed World 2 surrounded them as the lane's barriers lifted higher, light shining as the signs on the barriers activated, Security control marking the lane as a Duel Lane.

"Riding Duel, acceleration!"

_**Alex 8000LP 0SPC/Ivan 8000LP 0SPC**_

"I draw!" Ivan called. "I summon Axe Dragonute!" In a flare of energy, a dragon-man formed, clad in black armor, his wings spreading behind him as he raised a large dual-bladed battle-axe (2000/1200). "Now I place a card face-down and end my turn." A reversed card appeared behind Axe Dragonute.

_**Alex 8000LP 0SPC/Ivan 8000LP 0SPC**_

"My turn!" Alex called as he drew, Ivan's Runners speeding up (_Alex 8000LP 1SPC_) (_Ivan 8000LP 1SPC_).

"I summon Marauding Captain!" he called, playing the card as the weary veteran appeared beside him, drawing his swords (1200/400). "Now I use his effect to Special Summon Jutte Fighter!" Marauding Captain raised a sword and a short man clad in yellow and red robes appeared beside him, a pot strapped to his back and a jutte in his grip (700/900).

"And the best thing about Jutte Fighter is, he's a Tuner monster!" Alex continued. "I Tune together Jutte Fighter and Marauding Captain to Synchro Summon…!" Jutte Fighter's pot shone with golden light as he soared upwards, dividing into two Synchro Gates that encircled the rising Marauding Captain, reducing him to three glowing stars that collided in a flash of power…

"_Rider of the Old West, bringer of justice to the lawless wild! Ride out and take down those who would defy the laws! Synchro Summon! Ride on, X-Saber Wayne!" _

The light faded and the Synchro Monster descended, a man dressed in typical cowboy attire, right down to the hat. His face was covered by a bone mask, his forearms wrapped in bandages, and he wielded a pistol ending in a knife-like blade (2100/400).

"Now I activate Wayne's effect!" the Paradigm duelist called. "When he's Synchro Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level Four or lower Warrior-Type from my hand, like Paradigm Ravager!" Wayne raised his hand, and a flash of light erupted, forming into a teenage boy wearing a yellow and orange coat, a green scarf, black shirt and green trousers. His eyes were a deep green, and his hair was silver. Paradigm Ravager stared across at Ivan as he drew a yellow boomerang from a pouch on his leg (1800/1000).

"Interesting," Ivan mused. "You summoned a Synchro Monster and another monster, all in your first turn. This may be a decent fight after all."

"X-Saber Wayne, attack Axe Dragonute!" Alex called. Wayne rushed forwards and slashed through Axe Dragonute with a sweep of his blade, shattering the draconic warrior.

(_Ivan 7900LP_)

"I activate the Trap Card, Bond of Dragons!" Ivan shouted as the last remnants of Axe Dragonute faded into the wind. "Because a Level Four or lower Dragon-Type monster was destroyed, Bond of Dragons lets me Special Summon another from my Deck!" A second Axe Dragonute formed beside him (2000/1200). Alex, who had been about to attack with Paradigm Ravager, grimaced.

"I end my turn with a face-down," he finished, playing the card, which appeared reversed beside him.

_**Alex 8000LP 1SPC/Ivan 7900LP 1SPC**_

"I draw!" Ivan shouted (_Alex 8000LP 2SPC_) (_Ivan 7900LP 2SPC_). "I Release Axe Dragonute to Advance Summon Strong Wind Dragon!" Axe Dragonute faded into rainbow light and expanded, forming into a large, muscular emerald-scaled dragon with piercing golden eyes. Strong Wind Dragon gave a fierce roar as it soared beside Ivan's Runner (2400/1000). "Because I summoned Strong Wind Dragon by Releasing another Dragon, it gains half of the sacrificed monster's attack points!" Strong Wind Dragon glowed with energy as the spirit of Axe Dragonute flowed into it (3400/1000).

"Oh crap," Alex muttered, staring up at Strong Wind Dragon as it roared again.

"Now I remove both Axe Dragonute in my Graveyard from play to summon Stygian Spirit Dragon!" Ivan continued, pocketing the two monsters. In a flare of darkness, a vicious-looking demonic dragon covered in spikes and barbs appeared beside him, its single eye a dark purple color, its talons and fangs blood-stained (?/0). "Stygian Spirit Dragon can only be Special Summoned by removing from play two Dark-Attribute Dragon-Types in my Graveyard and its original attack points are equal to those monsters' combined Levels times 300!" Stygian Spirit Dragon gained a dark aura (2400/0).

"Crap…" Alex muttered as the dragons glared death at him…

"Stygian Spirit Dragon, attack Paradigm Ravager! _Chthonian Hellfire_!" Ivan commanded. Stygian Spirit Dragon unleashed a flare of dark flame from its maw, incinerating Paradigm Ravager. Alex screamed in pain as the flames seared into him.

(_Alex 7400LP 2SPC_)

"Strong Wind Dragon, attack X-Saber Wayne with _Strong Hurricane_!" Strong Wind Dragon roared and flapped its mighty wings, unleashing blades of wind that ripped Wayne apart before slamming into Alex. He would have been knocked from his Duel Board if not for the clamps securing his feet to it.

(_Alex 6100LP 2SPC_)

"Damn… that hurt…" Alex groaned. "I activate the Trap Card, Paradigm Spirit! This lets me add a Paradigm monster from my Deck to my hand since one was destroyed this turn!" Paradigm Eidolon slid from his Deck and he placed it into his hand.

"I end my turn with a face-down," Ivan finished, the reversed card appearing.

_**Alex 6100LP 2SPC/Ivan 7900LP 2SPC**_

"I draw!" Alex cried, pulling the card from his Deck (_Alex 6100LP 3SPC_) (_Ivan 7900LP 3SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton!" He drew two cards and promptly placed Skill Successor into his Graveyard. "Now I place a monster and another face-down, and end my turn!" The two reversed cards appeared before him.

_**Alex 6100LP 3SPC/Ivan 7900LP 3SPC**_

"Turtling up, already?" Ivan taunted as he drew (_Alex 6100LP 4SPC_) (_Ivan 7900LP 4SPC_). "This is far too easy! I activate the Trap Card, Immortal Dragon, letting me bring back a dragon from my Graveyard or removed-from-play zone!" Axe Dragonute reformed before him (2000/1200). "Now to bring this to a close! Strong Wind Dragon, attack his defense monster with _Strong Hurricane_!"

Strong Wind Dragon unleashed the blades of wind that sliced into Command Knight (1200/1900 - 1600/1900) who screamed and shattered, before Alex cried out as Strong Wind Dragon's Piercing effect sent the blades into him.

(_Alex 4600LP 4SPC_)

"Stygian Spirit Dragon, attack with _Chthonian Hellfire_!" Stygian Spirit Dragon roared and launched a blast of hellfire from its maw, but Alex's face-down lifted up and Defense Draw caught the blast as he drew.

"Damn you!" Ivan snarled. "Axe Dragonute, attack directly!" Axe Dragonute roared and charged, slashing across Alex with a swing of its axe.

(_Alex 2600LP 4SPC_)

"I end there!" Ivan finished as Axe Dragonute knelt (2000/1200).

_**Alex 2600LP 4SPC/Ivan 7900LP 4SPC**_

"I draw!" Alex shouted angrily (_Alex 2600LP 5SPC_) (_Ivan 7900LP 5SPC_).

"I activate the Speed Spell – Repulse Rebirth!" he called. "This lets me Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard with a Level equal to or less than my current Speed Counters!" Paradigm Ravager leapt up in a blaze of power (1800/1000). "Now I summon the Tuner Monster, Paradigm Eidolon!" The blue crystal sphere materialized beside Ravager (500/500).

"I Tune the Level Three Paradigm Eidolon, to the Level Four Paradigm Ravager, to Synchro Summon my favorite monster…!"

Paradigm Eidolon glowed with golden light and reformed into a crystal star as its three stars flew from it into the heavens, descending as Synchro Gates that encircled the rising Paradigm Ravager as he folded his boomerang and placed it into its pouch on his belt, closing his eyes as he was reduced to four glowing stars that spiraled downwards to align with the crystal below, a golden star-shaped seal forming beneath the crystal. Power and holy light exploded in a column from the seal…

"_Guardian of the weak, defender of the faithful, obliterate the darkness! Synchro Summon! Shine, Paradigm Eidolon – Alexander!"_

The pillar faded to reveal a towering humanoid construct made of gold, a giant of golden metal that shone in the blazing sunlight as he rose to his full height, a crown of silver atop his head. Alexander clenched his fists as he glared down at Ivan, roaring his power to the heavens (2700/2200).

"Holy…" Ivan gasped as he stared up at the Synchro Monster.

"I activate Skill Successor in my Graveyard, removing it from play to give Alexander 800 more points until the End Phase!" Alex called, pocketing the card as Alexander glowed with power (3500/2200). "Paradigm Eidolon – Alexander, attack Strong Wind Dragon with _Steelcrusher_!" Alexander lashed out with a blazing fist, crushing Strong Wind Dragon with its punch. Ivan cried out in pain as the fist hammered into him.

(_Ivan 7800LP 5SPC_)

"I end my turn with a face-down," Alex finished, the reversed card appearing beside his Board as Alexander's glow faded (2700/2200).

_**Alex 2600LP 5SPC/Ivan 7800LP 5SPC**_

"I draw!" Ivan snarled, angered by the defeat of one of his most powerful monsters (_Alex 2600LP 6SPC_) (_Ivan 7800LP 6SPC_).

"I set a card!" he snapped, the reversed card appearing. "Now I summon the Tuner Monster, Debris Dragon!" In a flash of emerald energy, a monster that appeared to be the infant form of Yusei Fudo's Stardust Dragon appeared, soaring beside its two dragon compatriots (1000/2000).

"I Tune my Level Four Debris Dragon, to my Level Six Stygian Soul Dragon to Synchro Summon…!" Debris Dragon faded into four Synchro Gates that encircled Stygian Soul Dragon, reducing it to six glowing stars that aligned before colliding and exploding in a blast of hellish flame…

"_From the depths of Hell itself, an eternal fire of destruction ignites! A trinity of devastation and ruin like no other! Synchro Summon! Ravage and burn, Trident Dragion!" _

With an almighty roar of fury, a crimson red dragon arose from the flames, its three great heads rising from the baleful fires to roar their anger at the world. The beast's almighty wings exploded open, sending the flames rolling across the Duel Lane as all six of its eyes glared down at Alex… (3000/2800)

"Oh… crap…" Alex breathed.

"Because Trident Dragion was Synchro Summoned, its effect activates," Ivan said smugly. "I can destroy up to two cards I control, and Trident Dragion gains an extra attack for each this turn! I'll destroy Axe Dragonute and my face-down Dragon's Rage to give Trident Dragion an extra two attacks!" The cards combusted and shattered, Trident Dragion roaring as it glowed with hellish power.

"Go, Ivan!" Claire urged from ahead. "Cream this brat so my Xander can own his pathetic cousin!" Ivan nodded as the two cards he had indicated were consumed by hellfire.

"Trident Dragion, end this! Triple _Hellfire Desolation_!" Trident Dragion blasted a stream of hellish fire from each of its maws right towards Alex…

But when the flames faded, he was unharmed, though Paradigm Eidolon – Alexander was nowhere to be seen.

"What?" Ivan exclaimed.

"When Trident Dragion attacked, I activated Synchro Barrier, Releasing Alexander to negate all damage to me this turn," Alex explained with a smirk. Ivan grimaced, and Claire gave an overly dramatic shriek of frustration.

"Just lose already!" she screamed at Alex.

"Not likely!" the Paradigm duelist retorted.

"I end my turn with a face-down card," Ivan snapped angrily, irritated by his failure to defeat Alex. The reversed card appeared before him.

_**Alex 2600LP 6SPC/Ivan 7800LP 6SPC**_

"I draw!" Alex called (_Alex 2600LP 7SPC_) (_Ivan 7800LP 7SPC_). "I activate the second effect of Speed World 2, removing seven of my Speed Counters to draw a card!" His Duel Board slowed massively (_Alex 2600LP 0SPC_) as he drew once. "Now I set two face-downs and end my turn!" The reversed cards appeared to either side of the Duel Board.

_**Alex 2600LP 0SPC/Ivan 7800LP 7SPC**_

"I draw!" Ivan called out (_Alex 2600LP 1SPC_) (_Ivan 7800LP 8SPC_). "I activate Call of the Haunted to revive my Strong Wind Dragon!" The immense emerald green dragon reappeared in a flash of radiance (2400/1000). "But now I Release it to Advance Summon my second Strong Wind Dragon!"

The first Strong Wind Dragon faded into rainbow light and reformed into a second, which glowed with energy (2400/1000 - 3600/1000).

"Strong Wind Dragon, attack him directly and end this!"

"I activate the Trap Card, Negate Attack, negating your attack and ending the Battle Phase!" Alex countered as a shield of glowing energy formed around him and blocked the Strong Hurricane. Ivan snarled in rage.

"I end my turn!" he shouted angrily.

_**Alex 2600LP 1SPC/Ivan 7800LP 8SPC**_

"I draw!" Alex shouted (_Alex 2600LP 2SPC_) (_Ivan 7800LP 9SPC_). "I activate my own Call of the Haunted to bring back Paradigm Eidolon – Alexander!" Alexander reformed in a flash of radiance (2700/2200).

"He's no use against my monsters," Ivan scoffed. "Admit defeat, Alex."

"How about no?" Alex retorted. "I summon Paradigm Saboteur!" In a flare of power, a tall, slender woman dressed in a pale blue sari over a black halter top appeared, her shoulder-length hair wavy and black, her eyes piercing green. She calmly spun a spear ending in two crimson blades in her grip as she fiercely glared at Ivan (1600/1400). "With Paradigm Saboteur in play, all your monsters lose 300 points apiece for each of my Paradigms on the field!" Trident Dragion (2400/2200) and Strong Wind Dragon (3000/400) both glowed with red aura, weakening.

"But now I activate the effect of Paradigm Eidolon – Alexander, sacrificing a Paradigm monster I control to destroy up to two of your cards!" Paradigm Saboteur transformed into golden motes of light that flowed into Alexander, light forming around the Synchro Monster's hands. "Destroy Trident Dragion and Strong Wind Dragon with _Explosive Fist_!" The monster threw a blazing punch and energy exploded out from the impact, ripping through the mighty dragons and shattering them into pixels.

"Damn you!" the dragon duelist snarled.

"Alexander can't attack the turn he does that, so I'll end there with a face-down," Alex finished, the reversed card appearing.

_**Alex 2600LP 2SPC/Ivan 7800LP 9SPC**_

"I draw!" Ivan shouted (_Alex 2600LP 3SPC_) (_Ivan 7800LP 10SPC_).

"I summon Spear Dragon!" One of the oldest dragons appeared before him, a rich blue in color with a beige underside, its head extending to a spear-like point (1900/0). "Now I activate Speed Spell – Silver Contrails, giving a Wind-Attribute monster like my Spear Dragon an extra 1000 points for this turn's Battle Phase!" Spear Dragon glowed with energy (2900/0).

"Spear Dragon, attack Paradigm Eidolon – Alexander with _Cyclone Spear_!" Spear Dragon blasted a whirling blast of wind like a spear from its maw, impaling Alexander, who shattered. Alex snarled as the blast slammed into him.

(_Alex 2400LP 3SPC_)

"Because Spear Dragon attacked, it switches to defense mode," Ivan said as Spear Dragon covered itself with its wings, losing the glow of power from Silver Contrails (1900/0). "I end my turn there."

_**Alex 2400LP 3SPC/Ivan 7800LP 10SPC**_

"My turn!" Alex declared, pulling the card from his Deck (_Alex 2400LP 4SPC_) (_Ivan 7800LP 11SPC_).

"I activate the Trap Card, Revival Gift, bringing back a Tuner monster to my field from the Graveyard," Paradigm Eidolon reappeared before him (500/500), "in exchange for giving you two Gift Fiend Tokens!" Two vaguely frog-like demons appeared to either side of Ivan (1500/1500x2). "Now I activate Speed Spell – Angel Blessing!" He drew four more cards. "I activate my second Speed Spell – Repulse Rebirth, reviving Paradigm Saboteur!"

The woman appeared in a flash of energy, spinning her spear (1600/1400). "Now I Tune together Paradigm Eidolon and Paradigm Saboteur to Synchro Summon…!"

Paradigm Eidolon shaped and reformed once more, becoming a fang-shaped pink crystal that released two glowing stars…

"When Paradigm Eidolon is Tuned with Paradigm Saboteur or Paradigm Synergist, it is treated as Level Two!" Alex called as the stars expanded into Synchro Gates that encircled Paradigm Saboteur, reducing her to four glowing stars that descended and aligned with the crystal as storm clouds formed above them, the seal shooting up and connecting to the clouds before power exploded downwards towards them from it…

"_Drake of darkness, fury of the primal beast, arise to shower this earth with destruction! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Paradigm Eidolon – Bahamut!"_

With an almighty roar, the power broke to reveal a colossal dark purple-scaled dragon, which spread immense fin-wings and descended, crashing down beside Alex as its wings folded and it spread immense crimson claws. Silver armor coated its head and shoulders, and it roared once more as it glared at Ivan with blazing red eyes (2400/1400).

"Here's my dragon, Ivan!" Alex called out. "Now I activate Speed Spell – Ravager Wave, letting one of my monsters inflict Piercing Damage this turn and giving it 400 more points!" Bahamut shone with power (2800/1400). "And Bahamut has an effect – if he's alone on my field, he can attack all of your monsters once each! Paradigm Eidolon – Bahamut, attack with _Dragon Claws_!"

Bahamut roared and surged forwards, an unstoppable titan of draconic form that cleaved through a Gift Fiend Token with a sweep of his talons before striking Ivan with those talons.

(_Ivan 6500LP 11SPC_)

Then Bahamut turned and struck down the second Gift Fiend Token with another vicious sweep of talons.

(_Ivan 5200LP 11SPC_)

"Bahamut, attack his Spear Dragon!" The colossal dragon lashed out and ripped Spear Dragon in half with a single blow before slashing his claws into Ivan once again.

(_Ivan 2400LP 11SPC_)

"I end my turn there!" Alex finished with a smirk as Bahamut stopped glowing (2400/1400).

_**Alex 2400LP 4SPC/Ivan 2400LP 11SPC**_

"I draw!" Ivan snarled as his Runner reached maximum speed (_Alex 2400LP 5SPC_) (_Ivan 2400LP 12SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Acceleration Draw, letting me draw twice because I have twelve Speed Counters!" He drew two more cards and smiled a devilish smirk. "Because you have monsters and I don't, I can Special Summon Vice Dragon from my hand with its points halved!" A large jet-black dragon with emerald-green wings appeared, its body covered in spikes and barbs (2000/2400 - 1000/1200).

"Now I summon the Tuner Monster, Magna Drago!" In a flash of flame, a crimson red dragon appeared, spitting flame at Alex (1400/600). "I Tune the Level Two Magna Drago to the Level Five Vice Dragon to Synchro Summon…!"

Magna Drago combusted into flames that released two Synchro Gates, the gates encircling Vice Dragon and reducing it to five glowing stars that aligned before colliding in a flash of power…

"_Hammer of the Titans, smash down with unparalleled strength! Let my foes know your invincible might! Synchro Summon! Roar! Exploder Dragonwing!" _

A colossal dragon emerged from the Synchro Summon, its hunched back carrying an immense pod which its orange wings extended to either side of. An orange ruff of taut skin surrounded its neck, and its great barbed claws clenched into fists as it roared. With its thick tail swinging from side to side, Exploder Dragonwing took flight, glaring at Alex with baleful crimson eyes (2400/1600).

"Exploder Dragonwing, attack Paradigm Eidolon – Bahamut with _King Storm_!" Ivan roared. "Show this fool the might of a true dragon!"

"Their points are equal!" Alex protested as Exploder Dragonwing surged at Bahamut, coated in fiery aura…

"That doesn't matter with Exploder Dragonwing!" Kellyn shouted over the dragons' roars.

"When Exploder Dragonwing battles a monster with equal or lower attack points, I can destroy that monster and deal you damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points! End this now, my dragon!" Ivan called. Exploder Dragonwing slammed into Bahamut and a great explosion of power erupted, engulfing Alex in its folds as Bahamut shattered, the Paradigm duelist screaming in agony as the energies seared into him, his Duel Board smashing against the sides of the Duel Lane…

_**Alex 0LP 5SPC/Ivan 2400LP 12SPC**_

Ivan masterfully skidded his Runner to a stop as Claire and Xander performed the same maneuver, Exploder Dragonwing fading away with a triumphant roar of pride.

"Well, well," Xander calls. "It looks like your dear cousin failed. You know what that means, under our little agreement, Kellyn." The walls of the Duel Lane lowered as Security registered the end of the Duel and returned the lane to normal.

"Yeah, whatever," Kellyn muttered. "Let's do this." But as he prepared to move his Runner forwards to line it up with Xander's, another Runner engine roared and a streak of platinum shot over the lane's barriers, crashing down and skidding to a halt in a spray of sparks. It was quickly revealed as a high-tech, almost futuristic platinum-colored Duel Runner, designed like a spearhead tapering to a narrow point, with a large wheel at the back of this body and a smaller wheel underneath.

Its rider was clad in a platinum riding suit and a helmet of the same color with a blacked-out visor, but he quickly removed the helmet to bare his sharp, angular features, spiky, jagged golden hair and deep blue eyes. He looked to be about nineteen years old.

"Who the hell are you?" Xander demanded. The teen continued to stare at him impassively before answering.

"Cyrus Kaito."

"Get outta the way, Kaito!" the team leader demanded. "I've got a Riding Duel to start!"

"I heard your little argument with Kellyn there," Cyrus said calmly. "And if you're half the duelist you evidently believe yourself to be, I'm sure a little detour from your plan in order to face me wouldn't be out of the question." Xander smirked.

"Forget it – I'm dealing with Mikuro over there."

"Scared you'll get beaten, right?" Cyrus taunted. It was then that Kellyn noticed a peculiar edge to his voice, an almost mechanical tone. Xander gritted his teeth and his calm stare turned into a blazing glare.

"You're asking for your ass getting kicked, kid!" he snarled at Cyrus through his gritted teeth.

"So be it," the platinum-clad young man replied. "Question is, are you going to kick it personally or leave it to one of your teammates?" Xander glanced at Claire and Ivan, realizing the trap. If he were to back down now, then Cyrus could easily accuse him of cowardice.

"Looks like our match has to wait, Mikuro," the Team Darkstrom leader said with a smirk. "I have to kick this cocky punk's ass first."

"Fine with me," Kellyn replied sharply.

"Let's go!" Cyrus called, pulling his helmet back on and bringing his Runner up to a starting position beside Xander's. The lane immediately transformed into a Duel Lane once more as Security registered and approved the Riding Duel.

Both duelists activated their consoles with a press of a button.

"_Duel mode, engaged. Field Spell Card, Speed World 2, active. Autopilot stand-by. Riding Duel, set, on!" _

"Riding Duel, acceleration…!"

06

_**Card Stats:**_

06

_**Monsters:**_

06

Paradigm Ravager

LIGHT/ Warrior/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000

You can only control up to 3 face-up 'Paradigm' monsters. Each time a 'Paradigm' monster you control attacks, increase its ATK by 300 for each 'Paradigm' monster that has already attacked this turn until the end of the Damage Step.

06

Stygian Spirit Dragon

DARK/ Dragon/Effect /Level 6/ATK: ?/DEF: 0

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by removing 2 DARK Dragon-Type monsters in your Graveyard from play. This card's original ATK is equal to the combined Levels of the monsters removed to summon it x 300.

06

Paradigm Eidolon – Alexander

LIGHT/ Fairy/Synchro/Effect /Level 7/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2000

1 Tuner + 'Paradigm Ravager'

You can only control up to 3 'Paradigm' monsters. Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 other 'Paradigm' monster you control to destroy up to 2 cards your opponent controls. This card cannot declare an attack during a turn in which you used this effect.

06

Paradigm Saboteur

DARK/ Spellcaster/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400

You can only control up to 3 face-up 'Paradigm' monsters. All monsters your opponent controls lose 300 ATK and DEF for each 'Paradigm' monster you control.

06

Paradigm Eidolon – Bahamut

DARK/ Dragon/Synchro/Effect /Level 6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1400

1 Tuner + 'Paradigm Saboteur'

You can only control up to 3 'Paradigm' monsters. If you control no other monsters, this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each. Once per turn, you can send 1 'Paradigm' monster from your hand to the Graveyard to have this card gain 300 ATK.

(The above five cards are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me. I do not however own the characters that inspired the Paradigm monsters; they are the property of Square Enix.)

06

_**Spells:**_

06

Speed Spell – Repulse Rebirth

Normal Spell Image

Image: Evocator Chevalier raising his sword towards a comet of white light shooting through Speed World.

Activate only when you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Special Summon 1 monster with a Level equal to or less than your current Speed Counters from your Graveyard. That monster cannot declare an attack this turn and is removed from play during the End Phase.

06

Speed Spell – Ravager Wave

Normal Spell Card

Image: Nitro Warrior in the midst of Speed World, surrounded by a wave of fiery energy.

Activate only when you have 3 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 face-up monster you control. That monster gains 400 ATK and inflicts Piercing Damage until the End Phase.

(The above two cards are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me. Speed Spell – Repulse Rebirth was first used in the Seven Spirits chapter 'Sonic Psychic, Hyper Drive Dragons'.)

06

Speed Spell – Silver Contrails

Normal Spell Card

Image: A fighter pilot outside a hanger, staring up at three jet planes in the sky.

Activate while you have 5 or more Speed Counters. Target WIND monster you control gains 1000 ATK during the Battle Phase this turn.

(Speed Spell – Silver Contrails was first used by Yusei in the 5D's episode 'A Blast from the Past Part 2'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

06

Speed Spell – Acceleration Draw

Normal Spell Card

Image: A duelist in a blue coat drawing a card from his Deck in a flash of energy.

Activate while you have 12 Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards.

(Speed Spell – Acceleration Draw was first used by Hunter Pace in the 5D's episode 'Surprise, Surprise'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

06

_**Traps:**_

06

Bond of Dragons

Normal Trap Card

Image: Two armored dragons side-by-side.

When a Level 4 or lower Dragon-Type monster is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Dragon-Type monster from your Deck.

06

Immortal Dragon

Normal Trap Card

Image: An immense black dragon bursting from the ground.

Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your Graveyard or that you have removed from play.

(The above two cards were used by Chazz in the GX manga, in the chapters 'The Final Round!' and 'Bastion vs. Chazz!' respectively. Creative credit for them goes to the writers of the GX manga.)

06

Paradigm Spirit

Normal Trap Card

Image: Paradigm Commando and Paradigm Ravager facing Paradigm Eidolon – Odin together.

Activate only during a turn in which a 'Paradigm' monster you control was destroyed. Add 1 'Paradigm' monster from your Deck to your hand.

(Paradigm Spirit is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

06

Next time on Spiritual Shadows, Xander faces the mysterious Cyrus in a boundary-surpassing Riding Duel. But against a Deck of beings from the future, can Xander prevail? Just what cards does the leader of Team Darkstrom use? And when Cyrus unleashes the power of a new evolution, what chance does Xander stand against it?

To find out, read Chapter 7 – Evolution Burst!


	7. Chapter 7: Evolution Burst

_**Chapter 7: Evolution Burst**_

"Riding Duel, acceleration!"

With that, Cyrus and Xander's Duel Runners shot off, followed by Ivan, Claire, Kellyn and Ryo on Duel Runners, and Alex on his Duel Board.

_**Cyrus 8000LP 0SPC/Xander 8000LP 0SPC**_

"I'll take the first turn!" Cyrus declared, drawing. He calmly scanned over his hand. _"Nothing yet… I don't have the right cards." _

"I play a monster face-down!" the young man called, playing the monster, which appeared beside him. "Now I place down a reversed card, and end my turn." The reversed card appeared beside his Runner.

_**Cyrus 8000LP 0SPC/Xander 8000LP 0SPC**_

"Playing it safe, huh?" Xander mocked as he drew and the Runners sped up (_Cyrus 8000LP 1SPC_) (_Xander 8000LP 1SPC_). "Safe doesn't work with me!"

"We'll see," Cyrus replied calmly. "Make your move."

"Because I control no cards, I can Special Summon Blackwing – Gust the Backblast from my hand!" Xander declared, playing the card. A tall, slender man with arms and legs ending in a bird's talons exploded into being from a blast of black feathers, immense black wings exploding out behind him, his mane of green hair whipping out in the wind as he crossed his arms defensively (900/1400).

"Now because I have a Blackwing with a different name out, I'll Special Summon Blackwing – Bora the Spear from my hand!" In another blast of black feathers, another bird-man appeared, this one clad in yellow, with black wings and wielding a long black lance (1700/800). "And finally, with a Blackwing already out on the field, I can Normal Summon Blackwing – Elphin the Raven without a sacrifice!"

In a third blast of black feathers, a third bird-man formed, this one with the head of a raven, wearing a purple tunic and shoulder pads, his arms and legs ending in talons (2200/1200). "Because I Normal Summoned Elphin the Raven, I can change the Battle Position of one of your monsters!" Cyrus's face-down monster flipped over, and the image of a slender man clad in a black bodysuit under pale blue cybernetic armor appeared, readying himself to fight (800/0).

"You would have done better leaving my Tech Genus Striker WA-01 in defense mode," Cyrus pointed out. Xander snarled in frustration.

"Blackwing – Bora the Spear, get rid of that thing!" Bora shrieked and soared forwards, impaling the Tech Genus Striker on his spear. The futuristic monster shattered in silence.

(_Cyrus 7100LP 1SPC_)

"Because my Tech Genus Striker was destroyed, I can add another from my Deck to my hand, but it can't be used this turn," Cyrus said, taking the card shot from his Deck into his hand.

"Elphin the Raven, attack him directly!" Xander commanded. Elphin shrieked and dived for Cyrus, but his face-down lifted up and a barrier of platinum energy appeared, blocking Elphin's strike before vanishing as the Blackwing retreated.

"You need to be more careful," Cyrus said. "Never trust a face-down, since my Dual-Type Guard negates your attack, ends the Battle Phase and lets me draw, so long as a monster with more than one Type, like my Tech Genus Striker, was destroyed this turn." He drew once.

"I end my turn with a face-down!" the disgusted Xander snarled, hurling the card into his Disk.

_**Cyrus 7100LP 1SPC/Xander 8000LP 1SPC**_

"I draw," Cyrus said, pulling the card from his Deck (_Cyrus 7100LP 2SPC_) (_Xander 8000LP 2SPC_). "Because you control monsters and I don't, I can Special Summon Tech Genus Striker WA-01 from my hand." His second copy of the futuristic warrior appeared in a flash of energy (800/0).

"Now because my Level Four or below monster was Special Summoned, I can Special Summon Tech Genus Werewolf BW-03 from my hand!" With a savage howl, a brown-furred werewolf with a cybernetic left arm ending in a massive trident claw appeared beside Tech Genus Striker, clenching its talons into a fist (1200/0).

"Two monsters… and he hasn't even Normal Summoned yet…" Ryo murmured. "Impressive…"

"Tech Genus Striker is a Tuner monster, so I'm Tuning him to my Tech Genus Werewolf to Synchro Summon…!" Cyrus declared. Tech Genus Striker soared skywards, splitting into two Synchro Gates that descended and encircled the rising werewolf, reducing it to three glowing stars that collided in a bright flash of energy…

_"Might of the future, meeting hopes of the present, stand firm! Awaken! Synchro Summon! Appear, Tech Genus Power Gladiator WAX-1000!"_

The Synchro Monster descended to glide beside Cyrus, a warrior clad in bronze futuristic armor, with a ragged mane of black hair. His armor's shoulder pads bore spikes, and he wielded a large battleaxe in one hand as he roared a battle cry (2300/1000).

"Impressive, but due to Gust the Backblast's effect, he'll lose 300 points if he attacks one of my Blackwings," Xander sneered. Cyrus just smiled.

"That won't be a problem," he replied, plucking a card from his hand. "I summon Tech Genus Rush Rhino BE-04!" A large humanoid rhino clad in cybernetic armor on its chest, shoulders and feet appeared beside Tech Genus Power Gladiator, two large turbines attached to its back (1600/800).

"Now I activate the Speed Spell – Dual Strike! This lets me destroy a monster I control to give another of my monsters a second attack this turn!" Rush Rhino shattered into energy that flowed onto Tech Genus Power Gladiator. "And because Rush Rhino was destroyed, another is added from my Deck to my hand, but it can't be used this turn!" He took the second Tech Genus Rush Rhino from his Deck.

"Any point to these theatrics?" Xander laughed. "Sure, you'll take out two of my monsters, but you can't possibly stop me summoning something to beat your Power Gladiator next turn!"

"We'll see," Cyrus replied. "Tech Genus Power Gladiator, attack Gust the Backblast!" Power Gladiator surged forwards (2000/1000) and cleaved Gust the Backblast in two with a sweep of his axe, Xander wincing as the blade slammed into him. "Tech Genus Power Gladiator has a Piercing effect."

(_Xander 7400LP 2SPC_)

"Now, Tech Genus Power Gladiator, attack Bora the Spear!" As Tech Genus Power Gladiator returned to Cyrus (2300/1000), he charged forwards again and cleaved through Blackwing – Bora the Spear with another swing of his axe that struck into Xander.

(_Xander 6800LP 2SPC_)

"I end my turn with a reversed card," Cyrus finished, the reversed card appearing.

_**Cyrus 7100LP 2SPC/Xander 6800LP 2SPC**_

"I draw!" Xander snarled as they sped up (_Cyrus 7100LP 3SPC_) (_Xander 6800LP 3SPC_).

"I activate Call of the Haunted to revive my Bora the Spear!" With a piercing shriek, Bora burst up into the skies once more (1700/800).

"I summon Blackwing – Breeze the Zephyr!" the Blackwing duelist called out. Another blast of black feathers erupted, disgorging a short child-like bird-man with feathers the color of flames, a wild mane of feathers crowning its head (1100/300). "Now I Tune my Breeze the Zephyr to Bora the Spear to Synchro Summon…!"

Breeze the Zephyr gave a piercing shriek as it soared into the heavens, three Synchro Gates descending to encircle Bora the Spear as he rose up, closing his eyes and splitting into four glowing stars that aligned before the Synchro Summon exploded into a blast of energy and black feathers…

"_Howling gales that scream into the expanse of the heavens, cluster and take the form of an avian knight! Let your wings carry our destinies to their final end! Synchro Summon! Soar, Blackwing Armor Master!"_

Something like a black meteor dived down from the Synchro Summon, stopping to hover beside Xander. It was a tall, muscular man clad from head-to-toe in jet-black armor highlighted in crimson, his helmet shaped like a bird's head with a red jewel in the beak, great black wings like sheets of metal spreading behind him. Armor Master clenched his fists and gave a roar (2500/1500).

"With three Dark-Attribute monsters in my Graveyard, I can remove two of them from play to send a certain monster from my hand to the Graveyard," Xander said, pocketing Bora the Spear and Gust the Backblast before placing the monster into his Graveyard. "Its effect won't activate till my next Standby Phase, so for now my Armor Master attacks your Power Gladiator!"

Armor Master shrieked and dived at Tech Genus Power Gladiator.

"I activate Synchro Strike, giving Power Gladiator an extra 500 points for each Synchro Material Monster used to summon him until the End Phase!" Cyrus countered as Power Gladiator glowed with energy (3300/1000). As Armor Master hurled a punch into him, the Tech Genus knocked the Blackwing away with a swing of his axe, but Armor Master didn't shatter, and a black shard was left impaled in Power Gladiator's chest.

"Blackwing Armor Master can't be destroyed by battle and I take no damage when he battles," Xander explained. "I'll end my turn there." Tech Genus Power Gladiator stopped glowing (2300/1000).

_**Cyrus 7100LP 3SPC/Xander 6800LP 3SPC**_

"My draw!" Cyrus declared, drawing his next card (_Cyrus 7100LP 4SPC_) (_Xander 6800LP 4SPC_). He glanced down across his hand. _"If his Armor Master can't be destroyed in battle, my best hope at this point is to wait till next turn… then I'll have enough Speed Counters combined with the four I can gain from this Speed Spell – Over Boost, to activate the third effect of Speed World 2 and destroy Armor Master that way. For now, waiting it out is the best option…" _

"I set a card." The reversed card appeared. "Now Tech Genus Power Gladiator attacks your Elphin the Raven!" Power Gladiator surged forwards and cleaved Elphin in twain with a sweep of his axe.

(_Xander 6700LP 4SPC_)

"Turn end."

_**Cyrus 7100LP 4SPC/Xander 6700LP 4SPC**_

"What, turtling up again?" Xander jeered (_Cyrus 7100LP 5SPC_) (_Xander 6700LP 5SPC_). "Well, now since it's my Standby Phase again, the Dark Nephthys I sent to the Graveyard last turn is Special Summoned!" In a flare of dark fire, a majestic phoenix formed, its body covered in black armor and its wings composed of dark flame (2400/1600). "Because Dark Nephthys was Special Summoned, one Spell or Trap in play gets destroyed!" Bolts of fire shot from the phoenix's wings, incinerating Cyrus's face-down Negate Attack.

"I activate the effect of Blackwing Armor Master!" the Blackwing duelist continued. "Last turn, when he attacked your Power Gladiator, he left a little thing called a Wedge Counter stuck in him, and by removing that Counter, your monster loses all its points!" The Wedge Counter exploded and Power Gladiator screamed as shards slashed through his form (0/0).

"No…" Cyrus snarled bitterly.

"Dark Nephthys, attack Tech Genus Power Gladiator!" Xander ordered. The dark phoenix flapped her wings forwards and a gale of dark flame incinerated Power Gladiator, before slamming into Cyrus, who didn't even flinch.

(_Cyrus 4700LP_ _5SPC_)

"Because you destroyed Power Gladiator, I can draw a card, but it cannot be used this turn," Cyrus said, drawing once.

"Now, Armor Master, attack him directly!" Blackwing Armor Master surged forwards and hurled a mighty punch into Cyrus, who again, didn't flinch.

(_Cyrus 2200LP 5SPC_)

"I end there," Xander smirked.

_**Cyrus 2200LP 5SPC/Xander 6700LP 5SPC**_

"I draw," Cyrus said, eyes clouding over (_Cyrus 2200LP 6SPC_) (_Xander 6700LP 6SPC_). "I activate Speed Spell – Over Boost, gaining four Speed Counters!" His Runner increased its speed greatly, shooting ahead of Xander's (_Cyrus 2200LP 10SPC_).

"Now I activate the third effect of Speed World 2, removing all ten of my Speed Counters to destroy any card on the field, and I choose your Blackwing Armor Master!" Ten shining orbs of energy detached from his Duel Runner and soared into the heavens, before a bolt of energy struck down from the blue sky, striking Armor Master, who shattered like glass. Cyrus's Runner immensely slowed down (_Cyrus 2200LP 0SPC_).

"Now I place a set monster," the Tech Genus user said, the reversed card appearing. "Turn end." His Runner sped up slightly due to Over Boost (_Cyrus 2200LP 1SPC_).

_**Cyrus 2200LP 1SPC/Xander 6700LP 6SPC**_

"I draw!" Xander declared (_Cyrus 2200LP 2SPC_) (_Xander 6700LP 7SPC_).

"I set a monster." The reversed card appeared beside Dark Nephthys. "Now, Dark Nephthys, attack his monster!" The gale of dark fire blasted and incinerated Tech Genus Rush Rhino BE-04 (1600/800).

"I use Rush Rhino's effect to bring my third copy to my hand," Cyrus said, taking the card from his Deck.

"I end my turn with a face-down," Xander concluded. The second reversed card appeared.

_**Cyrus 2200LP 2SPC/Xander 6700LP 7SPC**_

"I draw," Cyrus said calmly, drawing (_Cyrus 2200LP 3SPC_) (_Xander 6700LP 8SPC_).

"I summon Tech Genus Cyber Magician SC-01!" A cute, child Spellcaster clad in pale blue futuristic robes appeared beside him, his shoulders crowned by golden scrolls, his hat similar to the Dark Magician's (0/0). "Now I activate my Cyber Magician's effect, letting me use him with Synchro Material from my hand for a Synchro Summon – I Tune him to the Tech Genus Rush Rhino in my hand to Synchro Summon…!"

Rush Rhino appeared beside Cyber Magician, who soared upwards and faded into a Synchro Gate that encircled the rising Rush Rhino, reducing it to four glowing stars that collided in a flash of light…

_"Magic of the future, meeting wishes of the present, soar! Awaken! Synchro Summon! Fly, Tech Genus Wonder Magician SCX-1000!"_

A beautiful young woman clad in crimson robes descended, her form evidently modeled after that of Dark Magician Girl. Two long tails of pink hair escaped her peaked hair to reach down to her waist, and her shoulder pads were flared. Tech Genus Wonder Magician gave a childish giggle as she gave Cyrus a peck on the cheek, soaring beside the Riding Duelist (1900/1500).

"I activate Speed Spell – Speed Energy, giving my Wonder Magician an extra 200 attack points for each of my Speed Counters," Cyrus called out, playing the card as Tech Genus Wonder Magician glowed with energy (2500/1500). "Tech Genus Wonder Magician, attack Dark Nephthys!" A sphere of energy formed between Wonder Magician's palms and shot at Dark Nephthys, shattering the monster before striking Xander.

(_Xander 6600LP 8SPC_)

"I end my turn with a face-down card," Cyrus concluded, the card appearing as Wonder Magician stopped glowing (1900/1500).

_**Cyrus 2200LP 3SPC/Xander 6600LP 8SPC**_

"I draw!" Xander snarled (_Cyrus 2200LP 4SPC_) (_Xander 6600LP 9SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Repulse Rebirth, bringing back Dark Nephthys from my Graveyard!" Dark Nephthys reappeared in a flash of energy (2400/1600). "Because she was Special Summoned, I'll destroy your face-down!"

"I chain it!" Cyrus shouted as the face-down lifted up. "Double Type Rescue lets me Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard as long as two conditions are met – one, I must have two Types of monster in play, and two, you must have more monsters than I do!"

"But you only have a Spellcaster in play!" Xander protested.

"All Tech Genus monsters bar one are treated as Machines in addition to their normal Type," Cyrus explained as Tech Genus Power Gladiator reappeared in a flare of energy (2300/1000), then Double Type Rescue shattered.

"In that case, I activate Icarus Attack, Releasing my face-down Blackwing – Vayu the Emblem of Honor to destroy both your monsters!" Xander shouted. The face-down monster shattered and a blazing energy bird shot at the two Tech Genus monsters. Cyrus smiled and closed his eyes.

"No you don't," he replied. _"Surpassing time, I fly to my limits. I'll keep heading on, towards that difficult fight. When I get closer and closer to that fight, with everything I have, I'll go nonstop. I'll go faster than anyone, running on. Because I have someone I have to protect. Keep dashing on, there's nothing for you to regret. As long as your burning soul lives on, even if your life is short-lived… let's go, Clear Mind._

_Even if I'm frightened by something I can't see, I'll continue to fight. There's no life that's meaningless._

_As long as your burning soul lives on, even if your life is short-lived, through that speed, let's go, Clear Mind." _

His eyes snapped open, and they were completely calm and focused, in the state of Clear Mind. "I Tune together Tech Genus Wonder Magician and Tech Genus Power Gladiator to Accel Synchro Summon…!"

"_What _Synchro Summon?" Claire exclaimed in shock.

"Accel… Synchro…" Kellyn breathed. He had heard stories of this form of Synchro Summon from his father, but had never imagined he'd see it in the flesh.

A glowing aura ignited around Cyrus's Duel Runner as Tech Genus Wonder Magician faded into five Synchro Gates and Tech Genus Power Gladiator was reduced to five glowing stars, the stars and gates aligning above the Runner and exploding in a flash of power that blinded those observing it…

_"Power of the future, show your might to the present! Show them power beyond match! Accel Synchro! Appear, Tech Genus Blade Gunner MAXX-10000!" _Cyrus chanted.

The aura faded from his Duel Runner as it flashed out of sight for an instant, before reappearing as the Synchro Summon's light dimmed, revealing the Accel Synchro Monster, a towering green android with a slender, streamlined form, bladed wings rising behind it, wielding a rifle with attached bayonet in its right hand. Blade Gunner regarded Xander coldly from its orange visor, raising its rifle as it shone with power (3300/2200). Then it opened fire, obliterating the energy of Icarus Attack.

"H-how…?" Xander spluttered. "It was my turn! You can't Synchro Summon in my turn, and you can't Synchro Summon to dodge an effect!"

"True, but that wasn't a Synchro Summon – it was an _Accel Synchro Summon_," Cyrus replied. "By Tuning a Synchro Tuner monster, like my Tech Genus Wonder Magician, to a non-Tuner Synchro Monster, I can perform an Accel Synchro Summon in response to a card effect like Icarus Attack… and as such, your effect's targets vanish, rendering it invalid."

"Damn you…" Xander snarled. "I end my turn with a face-down…" With that, Dark Nephthys faded away per the effect of Repulse Rebirth as the reversed card appeared.

_**Cyrus 2200LP 4SPC/Xander 6600LP 9SPC**_

"I draw!" Cyrus called (_Cyrus 2200LP 5SPC_) (_Xander 6600LP 10SPC_).

"Tech Genus Blade Gunner MAXX-10000, attack him directly!" Tech Genus Blade Gunner opened fire, unleashing a hail of laser shots at Xander…

"I activate the Trap Card, Mirror Force, destroying all your attack position monsters!" Xander countered.

"I chain Blade Gunner's effect, letting me discard a card to negate the activation and effect of your Spell or Trap Card and destroy it!" Cyrus called, placing Skill Successor into his Graveyard. Mirror Force glowed with red aura and shattered, before Xander screamed in pain, Tech Genus Blade Gunner's laser shots searing into him.

(_Xander 3300LP 10SPC_)

"I end my turn there," Cyrus finished.

_**Cyrus 2200LP 5SPC/Xander 3300LP 10SPC**_

"I draw!" Xander shouted desperately (_Cyrus 2200LP 6SPC_) (_Xander 3300LP 11SPC_).

"I activate the third effect of Speed World 2, removing ten of my Speed Counters to destroy your Blade Gunner!" he shouted. The ten orbs flew from his Duel Runner into the sky, and then the bolt of energy shot towards Blade Gunner… (_Xander 3200LP 1SPC_)

"I activate the effect of Tech Genus Blade Gunner, letting me remove it from play during your turn and have it return to the field during the End Phase!" Cyrus countered. Blade Gunner faded into rainbow light and the energy bolt struck empty air.

"I end my turn with a face-down!" Xander finished. Tech Genus Blade Gunner reappeared beside Cyrus (3300/2200).

_**Cyrus 2200LP 6SPC/Xander 3300LP 1SPC**_

"I draw," Cyrus called (_Cyrus 2200LP 7SPC_) (_Xander 3300LP 2SPC_).

"Tech Genus Blade Gunner, end this Duel!" Tech Genus Blade Gunner opened fire once more, and Xander was too horrified to even consider activating Magic Cylinder, knowing that Cyrus could just stop it with Blade Gunner's effect. The laser rounds slammed into him and he screamed in pain…

_**Cyrus 2200LP 7SPC/Xander 0LP 2SPC**_

The crimson DEFEAT appeared on Xander's Runner's console as he spun out, steam erupting from the engine. Cyrus brought his own Runner to a graceful halt, Tech Genus Blade Gunner fading away beside him.

"Arrogance only makes you weaker," the Tech Genus user murmured. "Your arrogance only made you an easy opponent… you have skill, but your arrogance leads you to overlook every possibility. Impossible… can't… those are words you should learn never to believe. Nothing is _impossible_, and there is nothing that _can't _be done. Isn't Accel Synchro the proof of that?"

"What is Accel Synchro?" Xander snarled, dismounting his Runner and glaring at Cyrus. "How can I use it?"

"This isn't a power you achieve with a snap of your fingers," Cyrus retorted. "Accel Synchro requires a true Clear Mind, which you do not have. Once, I was so single-minded… like you… I sought power, and I would do whatever it to took to get it. But I learned… I changed. I met someone and I learned that power wasn't the most important thing in this world… someday, you'll realize the same." With that, he turned his Runner towards Kellyn. "Kellyn Mikuro… I'll see you in Neo Battle City." With that, he gunned his Runner and shot off past them, towards the Satellite.

"Get back here!" Xander demanded. Cyrus didn't listen, or if he did, he didn't obey.

"I'm not interested in dueling someone who just lost, so beat it, Xander," Kellyn snapped at him, before turning to stare after Cyrus with a thoughtful look on his face. _"Accel Synchro… Clear Mind… who are you, Cyrus? There's more to you than meets the eye…" _

07

Cyrus continued to ride down the bridge, his expression a thoughtful one.

"Well, what did you think?" He angled his head to see another Riding Duelist beside him, this one astride a regal crimson and silver Duel Runner with a horse theme, its monitor royally decorated. The Riding Duelist herself was an aging woman with pale blonde hair and emerald eyes, wearing a tight-fitting white riding suit with red accents, her helmet red with gold accents. Her voice had a French accent, faint but detectable.

"Kellyn Mikuro," Cyrus mused. "He looked interesting… there's something about him. He doesn't possess his father's power… but there's something there. He may be one of the four, he may not be. It's hard to tell, Sherry."

"We have to hope he is the one," the woman replied. "There isn't much time… Hyperion and Theia are here, in the city." Cyrus's eyes widened.

"Them, here?" he murmured. "We're running out of time… I'll see what can be done about Kellyn… Sherry, there's something else. He and his two friends, and the girl… I've sensed the same about all of them… they may be the ones in the prophecy." Sherry's eyes narrowed in thought.

"If they do have that power, then they all need our help to unlock it before the Planets can act against them," she mused. "What do you think we can do?"

"Truthfully, nothing. We don't have any control over how the Accel Synchro Monsters may choose their wielders… the last time they were required, Zone made his choice with Yusei based on the threat of the Three Emperors… but this time, the Synchro Killers aren't the threat… Zone may not be involved at all."

"Then we must hope," Sherry murmured. "Hope against hope… that is all we can do…" The two Riding Duelists sped onwards towards Satellite…

07

The two soon arrived at their destination, an old office building complex at the heart of the B.A.D., once used to house the more mundane elements of the Enerdy Reactor project, then used briefly as a base for the Vessels of the Seven Spirits and now falling into disarray. This section of Satellite was still too heavily damaged for any construction work to take place, something which suited those currently residing there.

Cyrus and Sherry dismounted their Runners and pulled off their helmets, activating security systems on the Runners before wheeling them into the building. Most of it was taken up by a massive room created by the Vessels when they had knocked down several walls, and this room served as a Runner garage and meeting area for the occupants of the building.

As the two placed their Runners among the others there, two people ran over to them from the small group assembled nearby. One was a tall, grim-looking man with short, spiky grey hair and blue eyes, wearing the traditional clothing of a butler, and he seemed to have a perpetual frown on his face.

"Mizoguchi," Sherry greeted with a slight nod.

"Sherry," Mizoguchi replied, sounding quite glad to see her.

Cyrus turned to the other person, a teenage girl with a South American appearance, her waist-length hair dark brown, her eyes chocolate colored. She was wearing a brown shirt under a red poncho, and ragged green trousers, the Duel Disk on her arm Incan-themed and appearing to be made of stone. Before Cyrus could greet her, she had tackled him in a tight hug.

"Hey… Maya…" he murmured.

"Cyrus!" she exclaimed. "You're back…" She pulled away from him reluctantly. "What happened?"

"I dueled someone," the boy replied. "Not a Planet holder, don't worry. I'm not stupid enough to get in a Duel with one of them." She gave a smile.

"Good," she laughed. "I don't want to lose you, remember?" He smiled softly and somewhat hesitantly hugged her back.

"Of course I remember," he said. "I can never forget." This comment brought a slightly sad look to her face, and she pulled away, slowly walking away from him back into the group as he sighed. "I'm sorry… but I can't change what I am, Maya. As much as I want to be human… I'm not…"

She stopped.

"I know you want to be with me… but at the same time… you hate yourself for being different," she whispered. "But does it really matter, Cyrus? Does it matter that I'm human and you're not?" She remembered the feeling of hugging him, the coldness of his skin, the lack of a heartbeat. "I love you… and I don't care what you are… but you hate yourself for being what you are, and that can only hurt me…" She kept walking away, vanishing into the crowd as he followed.

He calmly scanned over the crowd as they turned to him, a group of two people other than Maya. Combined with himself, Sherry and Mizoguchi, that made six, leaving two more members of their eight-strong group out somewhere.

"Where are Enrique and Kalin?" he asked.

"Kalin's gone to his old hideout again," one of the others, a slender, regal woman clad in a formal white kimono sat in a ragged old chair spoke, before taking a sip of the cup of tea in her hands, "and Enrique has gone on one of his 'scouting excursions'." Cyrus grimaced.

"I'll kill him one day, I swear I will," he muttered. "We've been chosen by the divine to protect our world from unspeakable evil, and all that crackpot Mexican does is goes out to try and pick up girls… when he gets back, keep him here, Yukari. I want a word with him."

"Very well," Yukari replied, sipping her tea again. The person sat opposite her, a relatively young man wearing blue jeans, a green shirt and brown sleeveless jacket, with brown hair that curved into bangs on either side of his face and deep green eyes, looked up at Cyrus with a smirk, placing the Deck he had been sorting through back into the scrap-metal Disk on his arm.

"What do you think you'll do to him, Cyrus?"

"Koki, right now, I honestly don't know," the young man sighed. "Chances are it'll come somewhere under lecture him, and if he does it again, kick the crap out of him until he learns…"

07

Xander sat on the shoreline beside Daedalus Bridge, glaring down at the seas angrily.

"Pompous bastard… Accel Synchro…" he snarled angrily. "What makes him so good?"

"An interesting question," someone said from behind him. He turned to see a tall, slender man clad in a long white coat, his face covered by a white mask and his hands gloved in white. The Duel Disk on the man's arm was shaped like a shield.

"Who the hell are you?" Xander demanded, glaring at him. The man raised a hand and suddenly light shone into Xander's eyes, light so bright he was instantly struck blind. "What the hell did you do?"

The man snapped his fingers and Xander's sight returned.

"I am Hyperion, Titan of Light," the man spoke. "I understand you were defeated by a 'Cyrus Kaito'?"

"Yeah... he used something I'd never seen before… Accel Synchro…"

"Tell me, if I were to give you a way of defeating his Accel Synchro Monster, would you Duel him once more?" Hyperion said.

"Hell, yeah... I wanna trash that Blade Gunner into scrap!" Xander snarled. Hyperion's eyes narrowed, making his cold gaze even crueler, and he pressed a hand to the teen's face. Light blazed from the hand into Xander's eyes once more…

07

_**Card Stats:**_

07

_**Monsters:**_

07

Tech Genus Striker WA-01

EARTH/ Warrior/Tuner /Level 2/ATK: 800/DEF: 0

If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card is also treated as a Machine-Type monster. When a Spell or Trap Card you control targets this card as a Machine-Type monster, halve this card's original ATK. When this card is destroyed, you can add 1 "Tech Genus Striker WA-01" from your Deck to your hand. You cannot use it this turn.

07

Tech Genus Werewolf BW-03

DARK/ Beast-Warrior/Effect /Level 3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 0

When you successfully Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card is also treated as a Machine-Type monster. When a Spell or Trap Card you control targets this card as a Machine-Type monster, halve this card's original ATK and DEF. When this card is destroyed, you can add 1 "Tech Genus Werewolf BW-03" from your Deck to your hand. You cannot use it this turn.

07

Tech Genus Power Gladiator WAX-1000

EARTH/ Warrior/Synchro/Effect /Level 5/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1000

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. This card is also treated as a Machine-Type monster. When a Spell or Trap Card you control targets this card as a Machine-Type monster, halve this card's original ATK and DEF. When this card is destroyed, draw 1 card. That card cannot be used this turn.

07

Tech Genus Rush Rhino BE-04

EARTH/ Beast/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 800

This card is also treated as a Machine-Type monster. When a Spell or Trap Card you control targets this card as a Machine-Type monster, halve this card's original ATK and DEF. When this card is destroyed, you can add 1 "Tech Genus Rush Rhino BE-04" from your Deck to your hand. You cannot use it this turn.

07

Tech Genus Cyber Magician SC-01

LIGHT/ Spellcaster/Tuner /Level 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

When using this card as a Synchro Material Monster, the other Synchro Material Monsters can be sent from your hand. This card is also treated as a Machine-Type monster. When this card is destroyed, you can add 1 "Tech Genus Cyber Magician SC-01" from your Deck to your hand. You cannot use it this turn.

07

Tech Genus Wonder Magician SCX-1000

LIGHT/ Spellcaster/Synchro/Tuner /Level 5/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1500

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

This card is also treated as a Machine-Type monster. When a Spell or Trap Card you control targets this card as a Machine-Type monster, halve this card's original ATK and DEF. When this card is destroyed, draw 1 card. That card cannot be used this turn.

07

Tech Genus Blade Gunner MAXX-10000

EARTH/ Machine/Synchro/Effect /Level 10/ATK: 3300/DEF: 2200

1 Synchro Tuner Monster + 1 or more Synchro non-Tuner monsters

This card can be Synchro Summoned during your opponent's turn. You can discard 1 card to the Graveyard to negate the activation of an opponent's Spell or Trap Card and destroy it. Once per turn, during your opponent's turn, you can remove from play this card. If this card is removed from play this way, it is returned to your side of the field during your opponent's End Phase. If this card is destroyed by battle and the monsters used in its Synchro Summon are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon them.

(The above seven cards were first used by Bruno (as Dark Glass) in the 5D's episode 'Further Evolution! Accel Synchro'. Creative credit for them goes to the writers of 5D's.)

07

_**Spells:**_

07

Speed Spell – Dual Strike

Normal Spell Card

Image: Command Knight charging forwards through Speed World, wielding one of Marauding Captain's swords in addition to her own.

Activate only when you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Destroy 1 monster you control and select 1 other monster you control. The selected monster can attack twice during this turn's Battle Phase, and other monsters you control cannot declare an attack during that Battle Phase.

(Speed Spell – Dual Strike is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

07

Speed Spell – Speed Energy

Normal Spell Card

Image: An eagle soaring upwards in a spiral of energy.

Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Increase the ATK of 1 monster you control by an amount equal to your Speed Counters x 200 until the End Phase.

(Speed Spell – Speed Energy was first used by Yusei in the 5D's special episode 'Evolving Duel! Stardust VS Red Demons'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

07

_**Traps:**_

07

Dual-Type Guard

Normal Trap Card

Image: A police car and fire truck forming a roadblock across a highway as a Diskblade Rider shoots towards them.

Activate only during a turn in which monster(s) you controlled which between them had 2 or more different Types were destroyed when your opponent declares an attack. Negate that attack, end the Battle Phase and draw 1 card.

(Dual-Type Guard is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

07

Double Type Rescue

Normal Trap Card

Image: An ambulance and jet plane racing into the foreground.

Activate only while you control 2 or more different Types of monsters and your opponent controls more monsters than you do. Select and Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard.

(Double Type Rescue was first used by Bruno (as Dark Glass) in the 5D's episode 'Wake Up! Unwavering Standpoint – Clear Mind'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

07

Next chapter, Cynthia wakes up in a strange place, and she has to Duel someone she never expected to see again! When faced with a unique set of cards, can she achieve victory? Will she recover from the Shadow Game? To find out, read Chapter 8 – HERO Flash!


	8. Chapter 8: HERO Flash

_**Chapter 8: HERO Flash!**_

Cynthia groaned and sat up. She was sat in a field somewhere, but the sky above was strange, a view of space and the stars, tainted by a veil of rainbow light. The grass she was sitting in was tall and a strange purple-green shade.

"Where… am I…?" she groaned, weakly getting to her feet and glancing around. Fields stretched on as far as the eye could see.

"Welcome to Neo Space," someone greeted cheerily. She whirled round in surprise to see a young man about her age, maybe a little younger, wearing grey trousers, a black shirt and a crimson blazer, a streamlined, curved silver Duel Disk with red highlights on his left arm. His eyes were chocolate brown, and his hair was much the same color with bangs cutting across his forehead.

"Uh… Neo Space?"

"You don't know? Man…I've got a lot of explaining to do," he laughed. "To cut a long story short, it's another dimension, you'll be fine with that… right?"

"Uh… I think so… and who are you? You look kinda like my…" Her voice trailed off.

"Dad?" he offered. "That's 'cause I'm his dad, your grandpa…"

"But you're just a teenager…!" She looked very confused indeed. "Grandpa Jaden…"

"It's complicated," Jaden said, rubbing his head. "It's partly because of these guys here." He fanned out six cards in his hand, six monsters. "You've heard of the Neo-Spacians, right? Well, you see… I got in a Duel in the Spirit Dimensions… and I was beaten…" His eyes darkened. "I was going to die, but before I did, I got brought here by the Neo-Spacians. There's an energy in Neo Space that makes things more alive… you should see the jungle! But 'cause of that, I'm still alive, and I look like this since that's how Neo Space remembers me. It's alive, sorta." He placed the six cards back onto his Deck.

"You never came back… Grandma's heartbroken," Cynthia said softly, a slight anger in her eyes. "Why didn't you come back? And why am I here now?"

"I _can't _come back," Jaden replied sadly. "Neo Space is what's stopping me dying… if I leave, I die. It's not that bad here, all considered… it gets a little dull now and then, I guess. As for you… you lost a Shadow Game against that Dan guy, and I used Neo Space with my own power," his eyes flashed gold, then to lime green and orange, "to get your soul here before he could take it. There's a little loophole I can use to save you… but it's a tough one. You've gotta fight a Duel to let Neo Space override what he's done for good."

"I've got to beat you? Grandpa, you're one of the best duelists ever!"

"Rule one, call me Jaden," he said. "Grandpa's too stiff. And you don't have to beat me, you could tie if you like, or lose… but no matter what, you'll survive so long as you finish the Duel. I can't go easy on you, but I'll try to not beat you as much as I can, 'kay?"

"Okay, grand… Jaden," she said, their Disks activating as they drew their opening hands.

"Get your game on!" Jaden called.

"Let's Duel!" she replied.

_**Cynthia 8000LP/Jaden 8000LP**_

"Ladies first," Jaden smiled.

"I draw!" Cynthia called, drawing a sixth card. "I set a monster face-down!" A reversed monster appeared. "Now I place two cards face-down and end my turn!" The reversed card appeared.

_**Cynthia 8000LP/Jaden 8000LP**_

"My draw!" Jaden called as he drew a sixth card. "I activate the Spell Card, Fusion Sage, adding Polymerization from my Deck to my hand!" He took a Spell Card from his Deck. "Now I'll use Polymerization to fuse together my Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Necroshade to summon…!"

The original Elemental Hero Sparkman, and a strange hero clad in a crimson bodysuit scarily similar to raw muscle, with trimming of bone and demonic claws for hands appeared, before vanishing into a purple void.

"Presenting, the Elemental Hero Darkbright!" Jaden called. A hero similar to Sparkman clad in jet-black descended, with a golden chestplate that extended into bladed wings and burning golden eyes (2000/1000). "Elemental Hero Darkbright, attack with _Dark Flash_!" Darkbright raised a hand and a burst of shadows and light ripped from his palm, tearing through Cynthia's monster, a large, feral hamster with a lightning bolt on its belly (1100/1800).

(_Cynthia 7800LP_)

"Yeah… Darkbright has a Piercing effect," Jaden explained.

"Well, since you flipped Super-Nimble Mega Hamster, its effect brings out a Level Three or below Beast from my Deck!" Cynthia retorted, a card shooting from her Deck into her hand before being played, the reversed card appearing before her.

"I'll throw out two face-downs, and end my turn!" Jaden finished, playing two cards, which appeared in front of him. "And 'cause of that, Darkbright goes to defense!" Darkbright knelt, crossing his arms over his chest (2000/1000).

_**Cynthia 7800LP/Jaden 8000LP**_

"My draw!" Cynthia shouted. "I summon Unicorn Familiar!" The demonic beast Tuner appeared (0/1000). "Now I Flip-Summon Mine Mole!" The hard-hat-wearing mole appeared as its card flipped over, brandishing its pickaxe (1000/1200). "I Tune Unicorn Familiar to Mine Mole and Synchro Summon…!"

Unicorn Familiar cackled as it faded into two Synchro Gates, the gates encircling Mine Mole and reducing it to three glowing stars that aligned and collided as thunder boomed overhead…

"_Thunder raging in the heavens, lightning crashing down on the unjust! Let your hooves carry you to the ends of the earth at light-speed! Synchro Summon! Crash down! Thunder Unicorn!" _

The lightning smashed down before her and Thunder Unicorn appeared from it with a whinny (2200/1800). She drew a card due to Mine Mole. "Next I'll activate my Continuous Trap, Roaring Earth, letting my Beast-Types deal out Piercing Damage, and when they attack, the target monster loses 300 points from each score!" The face-down lifted up.

"Didn't one of those Dark Signers use that card?" Jaden said.

"Yeah, but it's not special," Cynthia replied. "It's just a card… I mean, look at the Fortune Ladies. They're just regular cards anyway, and I even heard someone made some Synchros based on the Dark Synchros… anyway, Thunder Unicorn, attack Darkbright with _Thunder Spear_!" Thunder Unicorn neighed and surged forwards as crimson aura surrounded Darkbright (1700/700), Cynthia's Synchro smashing into the Fusion and obliterating it in a blaze of energy before striking through Jaden

(_Jaden 6500LP_)

"How'd you like my Synchro Monster?" she smiled, only to gasp in shock as a phantom of Darkbright appeared and grabbed onto Thunder Unicorn, shattering both. "What?"

"When Darkbright gets destroyed, he takes one of your monsters with him," Jaden explained. "And I'll also use my Trap Card, Neo-Signal! Since one of my monsters got destroyed, this sweet Trap Card pulls out a Level Four or lower Neo-Spacian from my Deck! Come out, Neo-Spacian Grand Mole!" A large N of smoke appeared in the sky, then the earth split open and a dark-brown furred mole with a strange metal collar around its neck leapt up before him (900/300).

"I end my turn with a face-down!" Cynthia shouted. The reversed card appeared.

"And on that note, I'll use my other Trap, Hero Call, letting me take a monster from my Deck and put it on top!" her grandfather continued, a card shooting from his Deck and being placed on top.

_**Cynthia 7800LP/Jaden 6500LP**_

"I draw!" Jaden called, smirking as he saw the card. "Because of Elemental Hero Necroshade in my Graveyard, one time only I can summon an Elemental Hero without a sacrifice, so say hello to my Elemental Hero Neos!" He played the card and his signature monster rose up, a tall, muscular hero in a white bodysuit covering his whole form, the suit highlighted in blue and red, with sharp blades extending from each elbow and a curved crest peaking his mask (2500/2000).

"Damn…" Cynthia muttered, staring down the mighty hero.

"I'll send Neos and Grand Mole back to my Deck," Jaden said, "and Contact Fuse them to summon…!" Neos and Grand Mole nodded to one another and leapt skywards, fading into light that melded as Jaden shuffled their cards into his Deck. "The one, the only, _Elemental Hero Grand Neos_!"

A new hero landed before him, a bronze-armored version of Neos with a brown and white bodysuit highlighted in red, with a massive silver drill for a right forearm. Grand Neos rose to his full height, raising his drill menacingly (2500/2000).

"A Contact Fusion… the original, huh?" Cynthia murmured.

"Somehow, the Gladiator Beasts just aren't the same," Jaden said with a smile. "I guess that copycats can't get it right… reminds me of Dimitri. Elemental Hero Grand Neos, attack Cynthia directly with _Nebula Shot_!" Grand Neos launched himself forwards, drawing back his drill…

"I activate my Spell, Command Silencer, negating your attack and drawing a card!" Cynthia called. A sonic shockwave blocked Grand Neos's strike, and she drew a card, bringing her hand to four.

"I play my Quick-Play Spell, Contact Out!" Jaden shouted. "Contact Out splits Grand Neos back into his Fusion Materials!" Grand Neos vanished in a flash of light that formed into Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000) and Neo-Spacian Grand Mole (900/300).

"Damn it," Cynthia said.

"Elemental Hero Neos, attack directly with _Wrath of Neos_!" Jaden called. Neos leapt forwards and delivered a karate chop that knocked Cynthia back several feet.

(_Cynthia 5300LP_)

"Neo-Spacian Grand Mole, attack directly!" Grand Mole leapt and tackled Cynthia in the stomach, knocking her to the ground.

(_Cynthia 4400LP_)

"C'mon, Cynthia!" Jaden called as she stood with a groan of pain. "You've gotta keep fighting!"

"I am!" she replied fiercely. He smiled.

"I end my turn."

_**Cynthia 4400LP/Jaden 6500LP**_

"I draw!" Cynthia declared. "I summon Bicorn Re'em!" With a snarl, a large lion with a fiery orange mane leapt up beside her, two long ivory horns crowning its head (800/1600). "Now I'll play Double Summon, and use it to Normal Summon X-Saber Airbellum!" With a savage snarl, a leonine warrior with golden gauntlets ending in savage claws appeared (1600/200). "I Tune X-Saber Airbellum to Bicorn Re'em to Synchro Summon…!"

Airbellum roared and faded into three Synchro Gates that encircled Bicorn Re'em, reducing it to four glowing stars that aligned and collided in a flare of energy as thunder boomed…

"_A double-strike of lightning crashes down from the black skies! Voltic light on the horizon, come forth to win me this battle! Synchro Summon! Gallop to victory! Voltic Bicorn!" _

Voltic Bicorn appeared from the dual-strike of lightning with a neigh (2500/2000).

"Because Bicorn Re'em was used to summon a Beast-Type Synchro, you lose the top two cards from your Deck," Cynthia said calmly. Jaden placed H – Heated Heart and Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin into his Graveyard. "Next I activate the Trap Card, Synchro Strike, giving Voltic Bicorn an extra 500 points for each monster used to summon it until the End Phase!" Voltic Bicorn glowed with energy (3500/2000). "Voltic Bicorn, attack Neos!"

Voltic Bicorn surged forwards and collided with Neos, shattering the mighty cosmic hero (2200/1700) before slamming into Jaden and knocking him flying back.

(_Jaden 5200LP_)

"I activate Neo-Spacia Road, ending the Battle Phase and drawing since you destroyed Neos!" Jaden called, drawing a card.

"I end my turn with a face-down," Cynthia finished, the reversed card appearing as Voltic Bicorn stopped glowing (2500/2000).

_Cynthia 4400LP/Jaden 5200LP_

"My draw!" Jaden called out. "So it's Alexis's gift, huh…? I activate the Spell Card, Swing of Memories, bringing a Normal Monster back from the Graveyard for a turn, and I choose Neos!" The Spell Card flashed with energy and Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000) reappeared, shadowboxing. "Now to try this again! I Contact Fuse Neos with Grand Mole to summon…!"

Neos and Grand Mole soared up and vanished into light once again, and then Elemental Hero Grand Neos landed before Jaden (2500/2000). "Now I summon Elemental Hero Neos Alius!" In a flare of light, a monster looking like a teenage version of Neos appeared, striking a heroic pose (1900/1300).

"Neos… Alius…?" Cynthia echoed.

"Neos's sidekick," Jaden laughed. "Being here taught me stuff I never knew about these guys! I use Grand Neos's effect, bouncing Voltic Bicorn back to your hand! _Nebulous Hole_!" Grand Neos raised his drill, which began to spin and the world ripped open, sending Voltic Bicorn through a spatial rift back into the Extra Deck. "Now, Neos Alius, direct attack!" Elemental Hero Neos Alius rushed forwards and delivered a half-hearted punch that knocked Cynthia back a step.

(_Cynthia 2500LP_)

"Grand Neos, end it!" Jaden called. "It's been a pleasure, Cynthia, but this is game! _Nebula Shot_!" Grand Neos rocketed forwards…

"Don't bet on that, Jaden!" Cynthia replied as her Trap lifted up. "Team Unicorn inspired this Deck, and they had plenty of tricks to help out! I activate my Trap Card, _Surging Revival_! Since I've got a Synchro Monster with a lower Level than Grand Neos in my Graveyard, I can halve the damage!" The drill speared into her and she cried out in pain.

(_Cynthia 1250LP_)

"Then I get that Synchro Monster back!" In an explosion of thunder and lightning, Thunder Unicorn burst into being (2200/1800).

"You're a chip off the old block, Cynthia," Jaden laughed.

"I'm something new as well," she smiled. "I'm the first Yuki to focus on Synchros and not Fusions."

"We'll see how this ends," Jaden smiled. "I end my turn with a face-down, which means Grand Neos has to go back to the Extra Deck." The reversed card appeared as Grand Neos faded away.

_Cynthia 1250LP/Jaden 5200LP_

"I draw!" Cynthia called out. "I activate the Spell Card, Card of Demise!" She drew four times. "Now I play my Quick-Play Spell, Battle Tuned, removing a Tuner in my Graveyard from play to boost a monster by that Tuner's attack points!" She pocketed X-Saber Airbellum and Thunder Unicorn glowed with energy (3800/1800). "And now, for a card you might remember… I activate the Spell Card, _Ayers Rock Sunrise_!"

Jaden smiled as the scenery changed to that of the Australian outback, with the rock formation of Ayers Rock (also known as Uluru) visible to their right. The sun burst up over the horizon, tanning their faces gold.

"With Ayers Rock Sunrise, I can Special Summon a Beast from my Graveyard, and I choose Unicorn Familiar," Cynthia said as Unicorn Familiar reappeared beside her (0/1000). "Then one of your monsters loses 200 points for each Beast, Beast-Warrior and Winged Beast in my Graveyard, and right now there are three!" Phantoms of Mine Mole, Super-Nimble Mega Hamster and Bicorn Re'em appeared behind her, and Neos Alius groaned (1300/1300).

"So Chumley's card's being used against me, huh?" Jaden laughed. "I never saw that coming!"

"I have to thank him for making it," Cynthia smiled. "I activate Thunder Unicorn's effect!" Two bolts of lightning ripped from the skies and slammed into Elemental Hero Neos Alius (300/1300). "Thunder Unicorn, attack Neos Alius with _Thunder Spear_!"

"I activate my Trap, Invincible Hero!" Jaden countered. "Now for this round, Neos Alius can't be taken down in battle!" Elemental Hero Neos Alius glowed with an aura of energy (0/1000), and so didn't shatter when Thunder Unicorn slammed into him, knocking him aside before striking Jaden.

(_Jaden 1400LP_)

"I end my turn with a face-down," Cynthia finished. The reversed card appeared as Thunder Unicorn (2200/1800) and Elemental Hero Neos Alius (1600/1000) glowed with energy.

_**Cynthia 1250LP/Jaden 1400LP**_

"My draw!" Jaden called out. "I use my Normal Summon to activate Neos Alius's Gemini Effect, treating him as the original Neos!" Elemental Hero Neos Alius glowed with energy. "Now, Neos Alius, attack her Unicorn Familiar and end this!" Neos Alius surged forwards…

"I activate my Trap, Synchro Gardna!" Cynthia cried. "By Releasing a Synchro Monster with a higher Level than your attacking monster, all your attack-position monsters are destroyed and you take damage equal to your attacking monster's points!" Thunder Unicorn transformed into blazing energy that shot forwards, obliterating Neos Alius in a flash of power…

The energy smashed into Jaden, who cried out in pain as he was sent crashing back across the field, vanishing into the ground.

_**Cynthia 1250LP/Jaden 0LP**_

Jaden stood up, smiling and laughing. Cynthia smirked, pointing two fingers at him with a wink.

"That's game," she laughed, and his smile grew.

"It is," he agreed. "Well, I guess you'll go back now… somehow." His smile evaporated. "Say hi to everyone for me, okay?"

"Got it," Cynthia said softly. "I'll tell them all."

"Man, isn't this sad?" someone exclaimed from nearby. Jaden and Cynthia turned, startled at the voice.

"Keep it down, idiot!"

"They'll hear us!"

"Who's there?" Cynthia called.

"Damn…" With identical guilty expressions, six alien creatures rose out the grass where they had been eavesdropping. One was Neo-Spacian Grand Mole, but this one had softer features than Jaden's monster, and had streaks of black fur around its eyes.

The next was a tall humanoid covered in red feathers, with the head of a hummingbird. As its curvy figure showed, it was female, and she had an irritated look in her eyes as she regarded the next Neo-Spacian, a slightly-less-curvy aqua-blue humanoid with a white face and chest, her head like a dolphin's and fin-like blades on each elbow.

The next along from the dolphin had a human face, again female, but the rest of her body was covered by black, insectoid armor, with her helmet extending into a long horn and gossamer wings visible under the slightly-open wing cases on her back.

Next was a vaguely female humanoid figure seemingly made of white light, with black holes for eyes and mouth on its face. Finally was a jet-black panther with a long flowing black cape.

"What're you guys doing here?" Jaden asked.

"We were watching!" the dolphin exclaimed. "You never told us you were lonely, Jaden!" The hummingbird glowered, before smacking her partner-in-crime upside the head.

"Don't blurt it out!"

"Uh… Air, it might be a little late for that," the Grand Mole pointed out.

"Don't give me that, Grand! I'm the smartest, and the hottest, so I lead!"

"Here she goes again…" the black-armored Neo-Spacian sighed, slapping a hand to her face.

"You're just jealous, Flare," Air said sharply.

"You are a bit full of yourself," the panther said with more than a hint of irritation.

"Oh, shut up Dark!"

"Leave her alone," the light-figure said shyly.

"Oh, go light some cave, Glow!"

"Enough!" Cynthia shouted, silencing them. "You just wanted to watch?"

"Yeah," Air said.

"Then why didn't you… well, I dunno, _ask_?" At this, the other five Neo-Spacians fell over, leaving Air to gape.

"Just ask to watch, I said," Flare muttered.

"You're this guy's granddaughter," Air smiled. "Of course we wanted to watch you go all out! Jaden's our unbeaten champion!" She laughed. "But not any more, I guess."

"And again, why didn't you ask?"

"Why should we? It's a free planet!" Air protested, glowering. "But a pretty dull one…" She looked at the ground, as did the other five Neo-Spacians.

"Wait… you were bored?" Jaden said.

"Well, yes," Flare offered, standing up beside Air. "It does get a little boring trying to intimidate the enemies of Neo Space when the enemies of Neo Space are practice dummies."

"Enemies?" Cynthia asked. "I thought this was peaceful?"

"Not really," Glow said softly, standing up also. "We're under attack from the Light of Destruction every few years… Jaden's fought it off with us the last two times, so we think we'll be fine. Before that, it was a struggle, and the Flare Scarabs got hit hard." Flare hung her head.

"We're the soldiers of Neo Space, the ones who get slaughtered to hold off the Light," she said. "But I… don't want to die…" Glow laid a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"You don't have to die," Jaden said, and his voice was firm. "I can fight back the Light, Flare. You don't have to fight it anymore."

"But what then? For generations my race has fought to protect Neo Space… what can we do, if not that?" She looked up sadly.

"Yeah, yeah, the scarab sob story," Air dismissed. "There was another reason we were watching… you see, it gets kinda boring for the rest of us as well, so we wanted to… well, go back with you."

"Neo-Spacians… coming with me?" Cynthia said. "But… you guys are… well… one-of-a-kind back home…"

"No problem," Jaden said. "You're my granddaughter, say I gave you the Deck or something."

"Neo-Spacians need Neos, though… and I can't make another copy of _him_," Cynthia murmured.

"You can't," Jaden agreed, before snapping his fingers. Rainbow light coalesced in his palm, forming into a pile of roughly twenty or so cards. "I can. This should be what you need. Neos, Neos Alius and all the cards to support them and these six." He gave them to her. "Do me proud, Cynthia." She gaped at the cards, looking at the card of Elemental Hero Neos on top of the pile.

"I can't use these! They're yours!"

"I've got mine right here," Jaden replied, holding up his Deck. "Sometimes I thought it was kinda unfair only I got to use Neos and his pals… now you can use them too. Show the world what they've got, huh?" He smiled and winked.

"Take these," Air said, holding out a card as her five friends did the same. Cynthia took the six Neo-Spacian cards and looked at them.

"Alright then," she said. "I'll do it." The six Neo-Spacians smiled at her. "But… how do I get home…?"

"I guess just close your eyes," Jaden shrugged. "That's what I did to get here…"

"Okay," Cynthia murmured. "Before I go… one thing. If this is just my spirit…" she looked down at herself, "then is this real, or is it in my head?" Jaden smiled.

"Well, to quote someone from a book…" he said, "of course it's all in your head, but why does that mean it isn't real?" Cynthia smiled, and hugged her grandfather.

"I'll see you, someday," she said, pulling back and closing her eyes…

08

When they opened, she was lying in her own bed, with her Duel Disk on her bedside table, wearing old grey sweatpants and a white shirt with a Winged Kuriboh picture on it.

She groaned and sat up, before freezing as she saw the pile of cards beside her Duel Disk, the top card of which was Elemental Hero Neos.

"So it wasn't just a dream…" she murmured, taking the cards in her hand and looking down at them. The door opened, and Drago stepped in. He stared at his daughter in shock for a moment, before relief set in and he ran to embrace her…

08

_**Card Stats:**_

08

_**Monsters:**_

08

Bicorn Re'em

DARK/ Beast/Effect/ Level 4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1600

If this card is used as a Synchro Material Monster for a Synchro Summon and sent to the Graveyard, your opponent sends the top 2 cards of their Deck to the Graveyard.

(Bicorn Re'em was released in the OCG set Duelist Revolution, due to be released in the TCG in August.)

08

_**Spells:**_

08

Ayers Rock Sunrise

Normal Spell Card

Image: The sun rising on the Australian Outback, as seen from Ayers Rock.

Special Summon 1 Beast-Type monster from your Graveyard in face-up Attack Position and select 1 of your opponent's monsters. It loses 200 ATK for each Beast, Beast-Warrior, and Winged Beast-Type monster in your Graveyard.

(Ayers Rock Sunrise was first used by Chumley in the GX episode 'Magna Chum Laude'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of GX.)

08

_**Traps:**_

08

Roaring Earth

Continuous Trap Card

Image: Fighter's Ape atop a jagged rock formation, silhouetted against the crimson full moon.

When a Beast-Type monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, whose DEF is lower than the attacking monster's ATK, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. The attack target loses 300 ATK and DEF.

(Roaring Earth was first used by Devack in the 5D's episode 'Mark of the Monkey Part 3'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

08

Neo-Signal

Normal Trap Card

Image: A large N made of smoke against a dark blue sky.

Activate only when a monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Neo-Spacian" monster from your hand or Deck.

(Neo-Signal was first used by Jaden in the GX episode 'Return of the Supreme King Part 2'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of GX.)

08

Hero Call

Normal Trap Card

Image: A beam of light shooting up into a swirling vortex of storm clouds within a city of skyscrapers.

Select 1 Monster Card from your Deck and place it on top of your Deck.

(Hero Call was first used by Jaden in the GX episode 'Duel Fellas'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of GX.)

08

Neo-Spacia Road

Normal Trap Card

Image: A white comet shooting through space between three planets.

Activate only when an "Elemental Hero Neos" you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard. Draw 1 card and end the Battle Phase.

(Neo-Spacia Road was first used by Jaden in the GX episode 'The Power Within Part 2'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of GX.)

08

Surging Revival

Normal Trap Card

Image: Revived King Ha Des standing in a graveyard, casting a spell as Undead Skull Archfiend digs itself out of the ground before him.

When your opponent declares a direct attack with a monster, activate by selecting a Synchro Monster in your Graveyard with a Level equal to or lower than the attacking monster. Halve the Battle Damage from that attack, and at the end of the Damage Step, Special Summon the selected Synchro Monster from your Graveyard.

(Surging Revival was released in the OCG set Duelist Revolution, due to be released in the TCG in August.)

08

Synchro Gardna

Normal Trap Card

Image: Colossal Fighter charging through a blaze of fiery energy at Splendid Rose, with Marauding Captain and Command Knight behind him.

Activate only while your opponent attacks a monster you control while you control a Synchro Monster with a higher Level than the attacking monster. Tribute that Synchro Monster to destroy all attack-position monsters your opponent controls and inflict damage to their Life Points equal to the attacking monster's original ATK.

(Synchro Gardna is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

08

Next time on Spiritual Shadows, Ryo takes centre stage once more as he faces a lowlife to help his sister. But something isn't quite right about this opponent, and Ryo's about to take on someone his father's mentor supposedly dealt with a long time ago…

So who is it? To find out, read Chapter 9 – Plasma Roar!


	9. Chapter 9: Plasma Roar

_**Chapter 9: Plasma Roar**_

Ryo strolled down the street with a smile on his face. It had been several hours since the news of Cynthia's recovery had reached her friends, and having just been to see her, he was now returning home. It was a pleasant evening in New Domino City, with the skies lit orange due to the sunset, and people just strolling the city for the night air.

The oldest Orimoto child could certainly enjoy a bit of peace and quiet, given what had been happening. His mind wandered back to it all, Cynthia's Duel and loss to Dan, his own face-off with Alana, Kellyn's Duel with Riku, the Duel between Cyrus and Xander…

He was brought out of his thoughts by the ringtone of his cell phone. Pulling it from his pocket, he flipped it open and smiled as the holographic image of a teenage girl with long white-blonde hair and emerald eyes, wearing a low-cut black dress under a platinum-colored blazer.

"Hey, sis," he said. "What's up?" She smiled.

"I heard Cynthia's okay," she said.

"Thank God," Ryo murmured. "Yes, that's right, Naoto." She smiled.

"That's good," she replied. "So, what are you doing now?"

"Heading home," he told her. "I need some rest before Neo Battle City starts tomorrow."

"I should do the same," she said. "I just need to pick up this new card down at Kurumizawa's and then I'll be back, okay?" He nodded.

"Night, sis," he said.

"Night…" she began, before crying out as she was suddenly tackled from the side. "Hey! Get off me!" The sound of fists thumping into flesh sounded.

"Naoto!" Ryo cried out. "What's happening? Where are you?" The sound of something tearing sounded, then heavy footfalls followed before his sister came back into view, a bruise on her cheek.

"He got… my Side Deck…" she groaned. "Ryo…" His eyes hardened, he knew which cards she kept in the Side Deck. Dangerous cards, ones she'd inherited along with the Destiny Hero cards given to her by their father after he had put them aside in favor of his own Deck.

"Where's he headed?" he asked. "What does he look like?"

"Black coat… with a hood up over his face… old Academy Disk… I didn't see his face… he's headed for the docks…" Horror flooded her face. "Ryo, don't!" But he hung up and caught his bearings before beginning to sprint…

09

He was at the docks in five minutes, and he waited. Eventually a black-cloaked man with the original Academy Duel Disk came into sight, sprinting through a bustling crowd towards a large yacht that had clearly seen better days, it was rusted and blackened. As the man boarded the yacht, Ryo followed stealthily, entering a large room that had suffered extensive fire damage at some point in the past, the whole place rotting and gutted.

The man stopped. "So you came, like I thought you might." The voice was deep and dark, with a guttural edge to it.

"You expected me?" Ryo said, slightly surprised. "Then again, you did attack my sister… you stole those cards… you knew I'd come after you like the hounds of Hell, didn't you? Who are you?"

"You might call me an old shadow," the man replied, turning to face Ryo as he held up a card. The young man snarled at the sight of the card, before it and several others were slipped onto the man's Deck within the Disk. "And like I promised that ungrateful boy so long ago, I have returned again. Now, let's play." He activated the Disk. Ryo regarded him guardedly.

"I'm not an idiot," he pointed out. "I know full well what those cards you stole can do… I know what that monster is capable of. But I also know that it's changed a lot since it was created… the dark light was purged from it! And that was the fire… that did this…" Realization hit him.

"The Ultimate Destiny Card…" the man mused. "To think, that fool was clever enough to create a counter… a counter I know for a fact you don't have."

"Take off the hood," Ryo commanded. "Are you Kyle Jables? Or is it a different alias… or perhaps, The D?" The man laughed as he pulled down his hood to reveal his face, a hideous fire-blackened ruin, with seared strands of black hair clinging resolutely to his black scalp, his eyes burning red. Ryo recoiled in shock and horror at the decayed, deathly features.

"Heh… I've changed a bit too," The D said. "But I'm still just as willing to fight as ever… bring it on!"

"With pleasure!" Ryo snarled, activating his yin-yang Disk before both drew their opening hands.

"DUEL!"

_**Ryo 8000LP/The D 8000LP**_

"I'll begin!" The D declared, drawing a sixth card with blackened fingers. "I set a monster face-down." The reversed monster appeared. "Now I end my turn."

_**Ryo 8000LP/The D 8000LP**_

"I draw!" Ryo shouted, drawing his sixth card. "I summon Maiden of Macabre in attack mode!" A tall, pale woman dressed in a black and pink formal kimono appeared, with pale skin and wielding a long scythe (1700/0).

"Next I activate Double Summon, and I summon Silent Magician LV4!" In a flash of light, a cute child Spellcaster in plain white and blue robes appeared, with platinum hair and deep brown eyes, wielding a short wand (1000/1000).

"Maiden of Macabre, attack that face-down!" The woman stepped forwards as the card flipped over and the image of a tall, grim warrior clad in gold and silver under white robes appeared (1200/1200). The scythe swung and the monster was rent apart, shattering into shards.

"You just destroyed Enigma the Creator, activating his effect, which Special Summons an Enigma Token," The D said. A duplicate of Enigma appeared before him (1200/1200).

"Because Maiden of Macabre destroyed a monster in battle, she gains a Spell Counter," Ryo said as one of the orbs appeared beside the maiden, "and for each, she gains 200 attack points!" The woman smiled (1900/0). "I end my turn with a face-down." The reversed card appeared.

_**Ryo 8000LP/The D 8000LP**_

"I draw," The D said with a dark smile.

"Because you drew, Silent Magician's effect activates, giving her a Spell Counter and 500 more points!" Ryo shouted. A Spell Counter appeared beside Silent Magician LV4, who glowed with energy (1500/1000).

"I activate the Spell Card, Claret Note. This adds up all the monster Levels on your field, and for every four, I can Special Summon a Plasma Token. Together your two monsters equal Level Eight, so I get two Tokens." Two vaguely humanoid shapes formed from thick blood rose up before him (0/0x2). "Now with three monsters in play, I can Release all three to Special Summon…!"

The three Tokens transformed to crimson mist, which swirled together before a pillar of crimson blood erupted, consuming the mist. A mighty roar sounded as the gore broke, unveiling the terrifying monster The D had unleashed. It was a towering, gaunt figure, clad in bloody red armor, with a helm shaped like a dragon's head over its pale, demonic features. A draconic head formed its right forearm, maw filled with serrated fangs, a black bodysuit coating its form under the armor. The monster gave a demonic roar as its blood-red wings spread behind it, hanging before The D like a gruesome puppet (1900/600).

"_**Destiny Hero – Plasma**_!" The D shouted, naming the monster as a dark smirk grew on his face.

"Crap…" Ryo muttered.

"Now I activate the Spell Card, D – Force!" The D roared. "This Spell Card goes on top of my Deck, and while it stays there, I can't draw during my Draw Phase!" He placed the card face-up on his Deck. "But its true power is unleashed while I have Plasma in play! For now, I'll let you taste the Ultimate Destiny Card's power another way – by activating its effects! Firstly, while it remains in play, all your monsters have their effects negated!"

Plasma roared and bloody aura appeared around Maiden of Macabre (1700/0) and Silent Magician LV4 (1000/1000). "Then I'll activate Plasma's next effect, equipping one of your monsters to it as an Equip Card to boost its attack points by half that of the equipped monster!" Plasma's wings spread wide and a powerful suction roared from them, tearing Maiden of Macabre into bloody dust before she could even scream, the dust soaking into Plasma's form before its wings bubbled and writhed (2750/600).

"No!" Ryo cried.

"Destiny Hero – Plasma, attack his pathetic Silent Magician with your _Vengeful Rain_!" Plasma roared and a shower of gory blades ripped from its wings, a stinging hail of blood that shot towards Silent Magician…

"I activate the Trap Card, Magician's Selection, destroying your weakest monster!" Ryo countered, but the Trap shattered under Plasma's gaze.

"With Plasma in play, D – Force negates any of your effects targeting a card on my field!" The D laughed before the Vengeful Rain ripped through Silent Magician, tearing her into shards before striking through Ryo, who cried out in pain as the blades stabbed into his form.

(_Ryo 6250LP_)

"_It negates… targeting effects… now I know… why Naoto never used Plasma… alone... it's terrifying… but that D – Force takes it… to a new level…" _ the young man thought. _"What have I… gotten into?" _

"I end my turn with a face-down card," The D finished. The reversed card appeared behind Plasma.

_**Ryo 6250LP/The D 8000LP**_

"I draw!" Ryo cried. _"How did Aster beat this thing… dad told me… he used Destiny Hero – The Dark Angel's effect to put it on top of The D's Deck, on top of D – Force, which stopped that. Then he combined Destiny Hero – Celestial with Dark City to destroy Destiny Hero – Dogma equipped to Plasma and bring its points low enough for Celestial to destroy Plasma and win the Duel… but I don't have The Dark Angel…"_

"I activate Terraforming, adding a Field Spell from my Deck to my hand!" he called as Magical Citadel of Endymion shot from his Deck. "Next I'll activate my Citadel!" As he played the card into his Field slot, the exotic architecture of the citadel appeared around them, replacing the fire-blackened room. "I set a monster and a face-down, and end my turn!" The reversed cards appeared.

_**Ryo 6250LP/The D 8000LP**_

"My turn," The D said. "D – Force prevents me from drawing in my Draw Phase, so instead I'll activate the Trap Card, D – Boost! This lets me draw two cards from under D – Force!" He drew twice, bringing his hand to four cards. "I equip Plasma with the Equip Spell, Plasma Flare! This allows it to deal Piercing Damage, and if Plasma would be destroyed, I can destroy Plasma Flare instead!" Destiny Hero – Plasma glowed with energy as a Spell Counter appeared on the Magical Citadel (MCoE: 1SC).

"Plasma, attack his monster with _Vengeful Rain_!" Plasma roared and the hail of blood ripped from its wings, ripping through the black, red and gold robed magician that appeared form Ryo's card, a cowl covering his head and a spellbook clutched in his hand (1200/1800). The Alchemist of Black Spells screamed and shattered, before the Vengeful Rain ripped into Ryo once again.

(_Ryo 5300LP_)

"I'll end my turn by playing a face-down," The D finished, the reversed card appearing.

_**Ryo 5300LP/The D 8000LP**_

"My draw!" Ryo shouted. "I activate the Spell Card, Toon Table of Contents! This lets me take a Manga Ryu-Ran or any Toon card from my Deck and put it in my hand! I'll get another Table of Contents!" A card shot from his Deck as a Spell Counter appeared on his Citadel (MCoE: 2SC). "Now I'll activate the second to get my third Table of Contents!" The third card shot from his Deck and a third Counter appeared on the Magical Citadel (MCoE: 3SC).

"I play my Trap, Hidden Book of Spell, returning two Spell Cards from my Graveyard to my Deck!" The first two Toon Table of Contents slid from his Graveyard and he placed them onto his Deck, which shuffled. "I'll use my third Table of Contents!" One of the returned Tables slid from his Deck as a Spell Counter appeared on the Field Spell (MCoE: 4SC). "I use that one to search the next!" The final Toon Table of Contents slid from his Deck as a fifth Spell Counter appeared (MCoE: 5SC).

"This is getting boring," The D snarled in irritation.

"Then I'll use the last Table of Contents to get my Toon Masked Sorcerer," Ryo said, the card shooting from his Deck as a sixth Spell Counter appeared (MCoE: 6SC). "Then I'll set a monster and end my turn." The reversed monster appeared.

"In your End Phase, I activate my Continuous Trap, D – Surge," The D said as the Trap lifted up.

_**Ryo 5300LP/The D 8000LP**_

"In my Standby Phase, D – Surge's effect activates," The D said. "So long as I have D – Force face-up on top of my Deck, I can draw a card from under it!" He drew a card.

"So you remove the disadvantage of D – Force…" Ryo realized.

"That's right," the man smirked. "Now, Plasma, attack his monster with _Vengeful Rain_!" The bloody hail ripped into Ryo's monster, this time a gaudy, clown-like masked magician (900/1400). The Toon Masked Sorcerer screamed and shattered, before Ryo cried out as the attack smashed into him.

(_Ryo 3950LP_)

"I place a card face-down, and end my turn." The reversed card appeared.

_**Ryo 3950LP/The D 8000LP**_

"My draw," Ryo snarled. A slight smirk graced his lips as he saw the card.

"I activate Card of Demise!" He drew five times as a Spell Counter appeared on the Citadel (MCoE: 7SC). "Now I activate the Spell Card, Magical Rebirth! With this card, I can remove any number of Spell Counters from a single card I control and Special Summon a Spellcaster from my Graveyard with a Level equal to the number of Counters removed, but then cards I've got out can't gain Spell Counters until the End Phase!" Four Spell Counters descended from the Citadel (MCoE: 3SC) and shattered in light that formed into the cute form of Silent Magician LV4 (1000/1000).

"What's that going to do?" The D taunted.

"This," Ryo said, playing a card. "I activate Level Up! This lets me send a LV monster from my field to the Graveyard to Special Summon any monster written on that card's text, ignoring the Summoning Conditions! I evolve my Silent Magician LV4 to…"

The magician was bathed in blinding white light as she closed her eyes, the light fading to reveal a majestic, older version wearing more ornate robes. Her eyes shone with a holy energy as she regarded Plasma coldly (3500/1000).

"Behold, _Silent Magician LV8_!" Ryo declared. "Silent Magician, destroy his Destiny Hero – Plasma with _Spell of Silence_!" The magician raised her wand and blasted a ray of light from it towards Plasma…

"I activate my Trap, Plasma Counter!" The D retorted. "This halves your monster's points and raises Plasma's by 1500 until the End Phase!" Silent Magician LV8 glowed with red aura (1750/1000) as a fiery energy surrounded Plasma (4250/600). "Counterattack with _Vengeful Rain_!" Plasma's wings unleashed the bloody rain once more, ripping apart the light of Silent Magician's attack before shattering the beautiful magician.

Ryo screamed in agony as the attack tore into him painfully.

(_Ryo 1450LP_)

"No…" he breathed.

"Looks like your last hope just evaporated," The D sneered.

"I end my turn with a reversed monster… and place two cards face-down…" Ryo groaned, the reversed cards appearing. Destiny Hero – Plasma stopped glowing (2750/600).

_**Ryo 1450LP/The D 8000LP**_

"My turn," The D said, drawing from under D – Force via D – Surge.

"I activate the Spell Card, D – Burst! This lets me destroy an Equip Spell on my field to draw once, and I destroy the Maiden of Macabre equipped to Plasma!" Shards of darkness burst from Plasma's wings as the Ultimate Destiny Card snarled in rage (1900/600) and The D drew D – Force, D – Surge shattering. "If D – Force isn't on top of my Deck, D – Surge is destroyed. But now I'll re-activate D – Force." The card was placed back on top of his Deck as two Spell Counters appeared on Magical Citadel (MCoE: 5SC).

"I Special Summon Grinder Golem to your field by summoning two Grinder Tokens to mine." A massive metal golem covered in spikes, chains and blades rose up before Ryo, a buzz-saw topping its form (3000/300). Then two smaller versions appeared to either side of Plasma (0/0). "I activate Plasma's effect, equipping Grinder Golem to it!"

The suction from Plasma's wings ripped Grinder Golem into bloody dust, which soaked into the demonic monster's wings (3400/600). "Plasma, attack his monster with _Vengeful Rain_!" Plasma unleashed the bloody rain again and Ryo's Defender, the Magical Knight (1600/2000) shattered into shards, before the Spellcaster duelist screamed in pain as the attack tore into him yet again.

(_Ryo 50LP_)

"I activate the second effect of D – Burst, removing it in my Graveyard from play to cut a Destiny Hero on my field down by 1000 attack points and let it attack twice!" Plasma glowed with red aura (2400/600) and unleashed its Vengeful Rain at Ryo…

"I activate my Trap – Defense Draw, reducing the damage to zero and drawing a card!" Ryo declared. "And since it doesn't target, your D – Force can't do a thing about it!" Plasma's attack bounced off the emerald energy shield as he drew a card and smirked.

"Turn end," The D finished.

_**Ryo 50LP/The D 8000LP**_

"My draw," Ryo said. "I play my Spell, Spell Absorption. Now each time a Spell gets activated, I gain 500 Life Points." A Spell Card appeared, glowing with energy as a Spell Counter appeared on the Citadel (MCoE: 6SC).

"I activate the Spell Card, Spellbook Inside the Pot, so we each draw three cards!" The D snarled as he was forced to draw D – Force along with two more cards, Ryo drawing his three cards rather more calmly before a Spell Counter appeared on the Magical Citadel (MCoE: 7SC) and he glowed with energy.

(_Ryo 550LP_)

"Plasma still negates your monsters' effects, and Plasma Flare takes the hit if Plasma would be destroyed!" The D pointed out. "You can't possibly defeat me before I can start this combo off again!"

"You're assuming I don't have ways around those," Ryo replied coldly. "And unfortunately, I do. First up, I activate the Trap Card, Fiendish Chain, negating Plasma's effects and stopping it attacking." Chains burst from the air and wrapped around Plasma tightly, the Destiny Hero screaming in outrage (1900/600).

"You can't do this!" The D howled in anger.

"You stole Plasma from my sister," Ryo replied in a thunderous voice. "I have every right to do this. I remove six Spell Counters from my Citadel to summon Endymion, the Master Magician!" The six counters shattered (MCoE: 1SC) as the mighty seal appeared and Endymion rose up with a baleful gaze (2700/1700). "I use Endymion's effect to add Level Up from my Graveyard to my hand," he took the card, only to place it back into the Graveyard, "and then discard it to destroy your Plasma Flare." Endymion blasted energy from his staff and the Equip Spell shattered.

"I activate the Spell Card, Riryoku, halving Plasma's points and giving the same amount to Endymion!" Plasma snarled as red aura surrounded it (950/600), then Endymion glowed with golden energy (3650/1700). A Spell Counter appeared on the Citadel (MCoE: 2SC) and Ryo glowed.

(_Ryo 1050LP_)

"Now to end this farce, I pay 1000 Life Points," he glowed with red aura.

(_Ryo 50LP_)

"To activate the Spell Card, _Diffusion Wave-Motion_! This lets a Level Seven or above Spellcaster on my field attack each of your monsters this turn so long as that monster alone attacks!" A Spell Counter appeared on the Citadel (MCoE: 3SC) and Ryo glowed as Endymion likewise glowed with energy.

(_Ryo 550LP_)

"Endymion, the Master Magician, attack and end this!" Ryo commanded. Endymion raised his staff and blasted a wave of magical energy from it that smashed into The D's monsters. First a Grinder Token shattered under the power.

(_The D 4350LP_)

Then the second followed suit.

(_The D 700LP_)

Finally, the attack ripped through Destiny Hero – Plasma, shattering the Ultimate Destiny Card before striking into The D and smashing the man back.

_**Ryo 550LP/The D 0LP**_

The former Pro Duelist collapsed as the cards left on the field faded away, leaving them standing in the fire-blackened room once more. Ryo stepped forwards, clenching his fists.

"How did you come back?" he demanded. "You died in the fires that day, when Aster finally avenged his father. How did you come back?"

"You won't get an answer from him." Startled, the young man watched as the shadows behind The D seemed to solidify, a person clad entirely in black robes stepping from them, the hood of the violet-marked robes covering their face. Regardless, as they stepped forwards, Ryo noticed the way the robes clung to their figure and determined that they were female.

"Who are you?" he shouted, readying his Disk. "What do you have to do with this?"

"I apologize for this," she said. "I only wanted this fool to pass a message, but it seems even the dead do not change." She stopped beside The D. "Still as greedy and worthless as ever. I might have known better." She grabbed his head in her hand and he screamed as purple fire vented from his mouth, nose and eyes, flowing into her skin and vanishing. She released him, and the obviously-dead corpse slumped to the ground.

"What did you do?"

"He's dead," she replied dismissively, reaching down and taking the Duel Disk from The D's arm before throwing it to Ryo, who caught it neatly. "Take those cards. I have no use for them."

"Destiny Hero – Plasma? You don't want that?"

"A mere trinket," she replied, turning to walk away. "The message, then. Tell Kellyn Mikuro that I await him after the end of the Neo Battle City tournament." With that she stepped into the shadows and then was gone, melting into the darkness. Ryo was left standing and staring after her.

"Who was she?" he murmured, looking down at the Destiny Hero – Plasma card on the Disk she had tossed to him. "And why does she want Kellyn…?"

09

"So you have no idea who she was?"

Ryo was standing with Naoto, Kellyn, Alex and Cynthia in the street outside his house. Naoto was holding the Destiny Hero – Plasma card, staring down at it.

"No," Ryo answered, looking at Kellyn. "She just said to tell you that she was waiting for you after Neo Battle City."

"Those robes sound bad," Cynthia murmured. "They sound like a Dark Signer's robes." All five of them shuddered.

"She couldn't be a Dark Signer," Alex said. "The Signers sealed the Immortals back in the ground years back, and they aren't due to escape for another five-thousand-odd years."

"It's strange," Ryo murmured. "At least I beat The D and got Plasma back… who knows what he would have done with it?"

"What's so dangerous about Plasma anyway?" Alex asked. "It's just a card… a pretty powerful one with those other cards, but still a card."

"You know the Destiny Heroes are one of a kind, right?" Naoto said. He nodded. "You see, the Destiny Heroes were made by Aster Phoenix's father, and Plasma was the last he ever made. It was dangerous, because it was corrupted by a power called the Light of Destruction, and even though Aster's father knew that, it influenced him to keep on making the card. When he finished making it, the card was stolen by The D, but Aster's dad caught him in the act."

"The Light of Destruction played on the evil within The D's heart and influenced him into killing Aster's father and stealing the card. Then he adopted Aster to cover his tracks and throw off the police, before using the power of the Light to become the top Pro League duelist, even though he could never use Plasma itself. The one time he did, it killed his opponent and destroyed the whole arena… but it turned out he'd been using it in the underground leagues for years… and Plasma was taking the souls of his opponents when he defeated them. Aster confronted him, found out the truth and they dueled."

"At first Aster was utterly overwhelmed by Plasma combined with D – Force," Ryo cut in. "But then he drew Destiny Hero – The Dark Angel, the last card he ever got from his father, and realized it had been designed to counter Plasma. He used its effect to place it on top of The D's Deck, negating D – Force before defeating Plasma with Destiny Hero – Celestial and winning the Duel. That purged the Light from Plasma, causing a fire on the yacht they were dueling in. Aster escaped, but The D died in the flames."

"Afterwards Plasma became Aster's ace card, surpassed only by its Fusion, Destiny End Dragoon. He kept using it throughout his career, before he passed it to dad in his will. Dad used it with the other Destiny Heroes, before he went back to using his original Deck."

"Now I have it," Naoto said. "But I won't use it… not after all that it did. I don't feel worthy to use it yet."

"Maybe someday, you will," Ryo murmured to his sister. She shook her head.

"This card was tainted, Ryo," she said. "What if the Light's still there? What if it corrupts me like it did the D? I'm scared that it'll happen if I ever use Plasma."

"You're stronger than he was," Kellyn said. "I know you are, Naoto."

"Kellyn's right," Cynthia said. "If you were right, the Light only corrupted The D because he was evil to begin with. You're not like that."

"Perhaps," Naoto murmured. "Someday… we'll see if I can control Plasma…"

09

Late that night, the city of New Domino was quiet. Most had gone to bed in anticipation of Neo Battle City, but a few revelers still wandered the streets.

Cyrus stood atop a skyscraper, arms crossed as he looked down upon the metropolis. A sigh escaped his lips as he regarded the city calmly.

His mind wandered as he remembered his past, his creation, his awakening, his purpose. But now all those things were gone, his past the past, his awakening the past, his purpose long-since destroyed. He was free, but somehow that didn't seem as good as it should have done.

He took his Deck from his Disk and fanned it open, staring across his Tech Genus cards. But then, they weren't his, not truly… he only used them because he had been created to use them more skillfully than their true master.

"Dark Glass…" he murmured. "Where are you now…?"

09

Deep into the depths of the city, there were a multitude of dark alleyways. Most were the haunt of society's less favorable, but strangely, tonight one alleyway was fully deserted. No one knew why, they just felt a sudden compulsion to leave as quickly as possible.

Within the alleyway, light began to shine, a warm, golden radiance. From the light stepped a beautiful young woman, clad in a knee-length white dress, with long golden-blonde hair and piercing golden eyes. On her right arm was a silver Duel Disk, intricately detailed, with the head of a woman with hair of snakes modeled onto the main body. The light faded as the young woman looked around, getting her bearings.

"You must be the Chosen." She whirled round, on edge as she saw Mizoguchi.

"Who are you?" she asked guardedly.

"I am Mizoguchi," he replied. "What is your name?"

"Alice Lucia," she replied. The man nodded.

"Come with me, Alice," he said. She shook her head.

"I do not trust blindly," she said. "Duel me to prove your worth, Mizoguchi." She activated her Disk, and five angelic-wing-like blades spun out of the card panel, revolving around it several times before aligning and connecting to form the card panel in a similar manner to the Duel Disk used by Jaden Yuki as the Supreme King.

"Very well," the butler-style man replied, expecting this fully. He activated his own Disk…

09

Ten minutes and six turns later, the man fell to his knees, blasted back by a ray of light. He looked up at the monster beside Alice, a beautiful angel with robes and a mask of gold, her wings pure white. The monster slowly faded away as the Chosen regarded Mizoguchi.

"I believe you," she finally said. "I shall come…"

09

_**Card Stats:**_

09

_**Monsters:**_

09

Enigma the Creator

DARK/ Warrior/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Enigma Token" (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1200/DEF 1200).

(Enigma the Creator was first used by The D in the GX episode 'The Dark Light'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of GX.)

09

_**Spells:**_

09

Claret Note

Normal Spell Card

Image: A battered old book lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

Add up the total number of Levels of each monster your opponent controls. Special Summon 1 "Plasma Token" (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) for every 4 Levels determined by this effect.

(Claret Note was first used by The D in the GX episode 'Ultimate Destiny'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of GX.)

09

D – Force

Normal Spell Card

Image: A dark blue D on a fiery background.

Place this card face-up on top of your Deck. While this card is face-up at the top of your Deck, you cannot conduct your normal draw during your Draw Phase. Also, while you control a face-up "Destiny Hero - Plasma", negate the effects of Spells, Traps and Effect Monsters your opponent controls that target 1 card you control.

(D – Force was first used by The D in the GX episode 'The Dark Light'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of GX.)

09

Plasma Flare

Equip Spell Card

Image: Destiny Hero – Plasma roaring, surrounded by blood-red flames.

Equip only to 'Destiny Hero – Plasma'. The equipped monster inflicts Piercing Damage. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, destroy this card instead.

09

Magical Rebirth

Normal Spell Card

Image: Crusader of Endymion surrounded by glowing energy, as four Spell Counters shatter around him.

Remove any number of Spell Counters from 1 card you control. Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-Type monster with a Level equal to or lower than the number of removed Spell Counters from your Graveyard. That monster cannot attack, be Tributed for a Tribute Summon or used as a Synchro Material Monster during this turn. Cards you control cannot gain Spell Counters during this turn.

(The above two cards are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me.)

09

D – Burst

Normal Spell Card

Image: Destiny Hero – Dogma throwing a punch with his fist surrounded by a sphere of dark energy.

Destroy 1 Equip Card you control, and draw 1 card. During your Battle Phase when this card is in your Graveyard, remove this card from play and decrease the ATK of 1 "Destiny Hero" monster you control by 1000. The selected monster may attack twice during the Battle Phase of this turn.

(D – Burst was first used by Aster in the GX episode' The Phoenix Has Landed Part 2'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of GX.)

09

_**Traps:**_

09

Magician's Selection

Normal Trap Card

Image: Dark Magician standing before a glowing green seal containing a red six-pointed star.

Activate only when a face-up Spellcaster-Type monster you control is selected as an attack target. Negate the attack and destroy the 1 face-up monster your opponent controls that has the lowest ATK. (If it's a tie, you get to choose.)

(Magician's Selection was first used by Yami Yugi in the second series anime episode' Clash in the Coliseum Part 5'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of the second series anime.)

09

D – Boost

Normal Trap Card

Image: A fiery red D shooting through the sky.

Activate only while "D - Force" is face-up on top of your Deck. Draw 2 cards from under "D - Force".

(D – Boost was first used by The D in the GX episode 'Ultimate Destiny'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of GX.)

09

D – Surge

Continuous Trap Card

Image: Destiny Hero – Plasma standing before the fiery D from D – Boost.

Activate only while you control a face-up 'Destiny Hero – Plasma' and 'D – Force' is face-up on top of your Deck. During your Standby Phases, you can draw 1 card from under 'D – Force'. If 'D – Force' is not on top of your Deck, destroy this card.

(D – Surge is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

09

Plasma Counter

Normal Trap Card

Image: Destiny Hero – Plasma roaring as rays of energy shoot from its form.

Activate only during the Damage Step when a face-up "Destiny Hero - Plasma" you control is attacked by an opponent's monster and "D - Force" is face-up on top of your Deck. The attacking monster's ATK is halved and "Destiny Hero - Plasma" gains 1500 ATK until the End Phase.

(Plasma Counter was first used by Aster in the GX episode 'What Lies Beneath Part 3'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of GX.)

09

Next time on Spiritual Shadows, the Neo Battle City tournament that's been so eagerly awaited begins! And it starts with a bang, as Cynthia faces Claire of Team Darkstrom! With her new Neo-Spacian allies, can Cynthia defeat the raging gales of Claire's monsters? How will it turn out?

To find out, read Chapter 10 – Contact Soul!


	10. Chapter 10: Contact Soul

_**Chapter 10: Contact Soul**_

The next morning, Alex, Kellyn, Ryo and Cynthia were standing outside the latter's house, Duel Disks on their arms.

"So today it begins," Ryo said. "Neo Battle City… let's go."

"Let's," Cynthia agreed. With that, the four friends began to walk away down the street.

10

Just what was Neo Battle City?

The hint was in the name. As original Domino City had hosted the legendary Battle City Tournament, _New _Domino City hosted the _Neo _Battle City Tournament. It was a tournament in the vein of Battle City, designed and organized by the niece of the man behind the original, Kisara Kaiba, niece of Seto Kaiba.

Neo Battle City was a wide-scale tournament, with the entirety of New Domino City and Satellite as the battlefield. Rooftops to basements, anywhere could be the site of a Duel. It was one-hundred and twenty-eight competitors, all fighting it out for the title spot…

10

Half an hour later, the four were stood among a massive crowd in the Kaiba Dome, with a mass of people sat in the stands awaiting the start of Neo Battle City.

On the fringe of the hundred and twenty-eight duelists participating, were stood Cyrus, Maya, Mizoguchi, Sherry, Yukari, Koki and Alice, along with two others. One was tall, his skin milky-pale, with long icy-blue hair that hung over his face like icicles. He wore a long black trench-coat, and the Duel Disk on his arm was shaped somewhat like a Wild West revolver. This was Kalin Kessler, formerly Dark Signer of the Giant and currently head of the thriving community in Crashtown.

The other was a Latin American man, wearing a long brown coat and a battered, dusty fedora, the Disk on his arm crimson red with silver gems. He smirked as he regarded the arena, though he also took note of the wary stare Cyrus was giving him. This was Enrique, a Mexican duelist with a love of dueling and pretty girls.

"Uh… shouldn't it have started by now?" Alex said. "Where is she?"

"Probably making a flashy entrance," Ryo said. "Kaibas are notorious for it." As if on cue, the noise of a plane's engines sounded overhead and everyone looked up to see a jet fashioned after the Blue-Eyes White Dragon shooting over the arena. A speck became visible, falling from the jet, and rapidly expanded into a person, a woman in a long white coat. She pulled at something on her shoulder and a parachute shot open, expanding out to slow her descent as she activated the Duel Disk on her arm and played three cards.

Light burst into being around her, forming into three immense white dragons, with cobalt blue-eyes and streamlined bodies. The three monsters roared and dived down beside the woman before arresting their flight inches from the arena, the woman continuing her descent until she landed on the raised podium in the centre of the arena. With a swift motion, the parachute fell away from her form and she stood proud, her black hair billowing out in the wind as her cobalt eyes ran over the crowd, a quick examination of the competitors. She gave a slight nod, deactivating the Duel Disk and letting her three Blue-Eyes White Dragons fade away with one last roar.

"Welcome, New Domino City!" Kisara Kaiba spoke into the microphone atop the podium. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting so long, but it's a family tradition, I'm afraid." This prompted laughter across the stadium, before her expression hardened slightly. "But now to get down to business – the Neo Battle City tournament!" Cheers erupted.

"Neo Battle City, as you probably have realized, is inspired by my uncle's famous Battle City tournament, which ended in the triumph of Yugi Muto, the former King of Games. But that tournament had several questionable rules, which will not be repeated, particularly not the controversial ante rule, as I'm sure you'll be glad to hear."

"The one-hundred and twenty-eight of you around me have been selected at random by the Kaiba Corp computer," Kisara continued. "All of you have a chance to win this tournament and attaining the glory that comes from doing so. In addition, the victor will be allowed one request of my company, so long as it is within my power to fulfill."

"Man… that would be awesome," Alex said, eyes gleaming as he thought about it.

"The rules of the tournament are quite simple," Kisara said. "The entire city of New Domino, and the Satellite, is the battlefield. Anywhere can be the setting for a Duel. And any kind of Duel is allowed, Ground, Turbo, Tag-Team, WRPG-format… anything goes. However, the ante rule is completely banned, and anyone who duels with such rule will be disqualified. If you lose a Duel, you're out of the tournament, no questions asked. However, you can still Duel if you wish, but those Duels will not count towards the tournament, so you can't disqualify other contestants by defeating them under those circumstances."

"The last sixteen standing will receive a message via their Duel Disks alerting them to their finalist status, and those sixteen will gather here at the Kaiba Dome for the finals of the tournament, which will be broadcast live worldwide. Now then, the tournament will officially begin in half an hour, so get out in that city and get ready, folks!" With that, she stepped back and let the crowd's cheers wash over here, the hundred and twenty-eight duelists quickly leaving the arena…

10

Half an hour later, Kellyn, Cynthia, Alex and Ryo were stood in the Daimon Area, awaiting the start of the tournament.

"This ought to be good," Alex smiled. "One big massive tournament for us to have some fun with."

"Alex, our family's track record with tournaments is not impressive in the slightest," Kellyn pointed out. "All three tournaments my dad ended up in, he lost, and bad things happened in two of them. The Legacy of Champions…" He stopped talking. "Well, that doesn't need talking about… and then when he entered the WRPG, he not only lost to Sherry Leblanc in the first round, the tournament got trashed by that Diablo army."

"Didn't Yusei beat the guy behind that?" Ryo said.

"My point stands – my family and tournaments do not go together," Kellyn said. "With our luck, we'll end up fighting for our lives."

"Don't be so pessimistic," Ryo said softly. "What could go wrong with this tournament?" Kellyn sighed.

"Original Battle City," he pointed out. "How many people came close to being killed in that? Let me see… there was that Arkana guy, who almost got dismembered by buzzsaws. Then Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler almost drowned. In the finals, Joey and that Odion got struck by lightning."

"I always wondered about that," Cynthia said. "It was strange how it happened after he summoned The Winged Dragon of Ra."

"Ryo Bakura, almost killed by Yugi's Slifer the Sky Dragon," Kellyn continued. "Mai Valentine, knocked into a coma after being almost killed by The Winged Dragon of Ra. Need I say any more? Tournaments are bad, usually, especially in this city."

Right on that cue, the gems on their Duel Disks lit up and an announcement sounded through the speaker systems built into each. _"The Neo Battle City Tournament is now officially in progress! Be ready to duel, participants!" _

"It's go time," Alex said with a smirk.

"Yeah, it is, punks." Startled, the four turned to see Claire, who was looking at them angrily. "'Cause of you, Xander's not talking to me anymore! I'm gonna make you pay!"

"Take it up with Cyrus," Alex replied. "He beat your boyfriend, not us."

"It's 'cause of you he beat Xander!" she accused. "I want payback!" Cynthia smiled and stepped forwards.

"You want payback?" she said. "I've got some new friends who're gonna rock your world, then. I challenge you to a Duel."

"Well, since we're both taking part, I'll knock you out early," Claire sneered. "Let's do this, hero girl!" Their Disks activated and they drew their opening hands as Alex, Kellyn and Ryo moved back to give them space, a crowd forming around the Duel.

"In the words of my grandpa, get your game on!" Cynthia called.

"Let's throw down, bitch!" Claire replied.

_**Cynthia 8000LP/Claire 8000LP**_

"I'll go first!" Claire declared, drawing. "I set a monster face-down!" The reversed monster appeared. "Next I'll toss out a face-down, and end my turn!" The second reversed card appeared.

_**Cynthia 8000LP/Claire 8000LP**_

"My draw!" Cynthia called, smiling. "I summon the Elemental Hero Neos Alius!" In a flash of light, the younger version of Neos leapt up before her, striking a pose (1900/1300).

"Neos… Alius…?" Alex echoed. "Since when did you use Elemental Heroes, Cynthia? And who the hell is Neos Alius?"

"Someone new," she replied with a smile. "Neos Alius, attack her monster!" Neos Alius leapt and somersaulted forwards, slamming a kick into the strange brown-feathered birdman that appeared, which shrieked and shattered into feathers (1600/1600).

"That was my Birdface," Claire smirked. "And when he's destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, I get to add a Harpie Lady from my Deck to my hand, so I'll go with my trusty Harpie Lady 1." The card shot from her Deck into her hand.

"What? That isn't a Harpie Lady!" Alex exclaimed.

"No, but it's treated as one by its effect," Ryo explained. "Although that in itself is a handicap, because there are four different cards with that effect, and since the rules state you're only allowed three of any given card in your Deck, you can only use any combination of three of those four cards and the original Harpie Lady."

"I end my turn with two face-downs," Cynthia finished, looking across her hand as the reversed cards appeared. _"Next turn, I'll Gemini Summon Neos Alius to treat him as Neos. Even if she does destroy him on her turn, I can use Birthright to bring him back, and Neo-Signal can pull out a Neo-Spacian as well."_

_**Cynthia 8000LP/Claire 8000LP**_

"My draw!" Claire called. "I summon Harpie Lady 1!" With a piercing shriek, a beautiful woman in a form-fitting purple bodysuit swooped down from the sky, with bird-like talons for hands and feet, emerald wings extending off from her upper arms, her hair a dark pink-red color (1300/1400). "With Harpie Lady 1 out, all Wind monsters gain 300 points!" The Harpie glowed with energy (1600/1400).

"Next up, I discard Harpie Queen from my hand to use her effect, adding Harpies' Hunting Ground from my Deck to my hand!" She placed the monster into the Graveyard and a Field Spell shot from her Deck. "I activate Harpies' Hunting Ground!" The area around changed as she placed the card in her Field Slot, becoming a large windy valley. "In the Hunting Ground, all Winged Beasts get 200 points apiece!" Harpie Lady 1 glowed with energy again (1800/1600).

"Crud…" Kellyn muttered.

"I play my Trap, Call of the Haunted, and I bring back Harpie Queen!" The Trap lifted up and with a piercing shriek, another Harpie descended from the skies, this one taller and more elegant, wearing a bodysuit in varying shades of light and dark blue, her wings pure white. The Harpie smiled as her dark green hair blew in the winds of the Valley, raising her talons (1900/1200 - 2400/1400). "Now since a Harpie Lady was summoned, my Hunting Ground's second effect triggers, destroying a Spell or Trap on the field!" Cynthia's face-down Neo-Signal shattered.

"No! Harpie Queen isn't a Harpie Lady!"

"On the field or in the Grave, she is," Claire replied mockingly. "Next up, my Elegant Egotist Spell Card, since there's a Harpie Lady out, I can Special Summon a Harpie Lady or Harpie Lady Sisters from my Deck or hand, so say hello to my second Harpie Lady 1!" With a shriek, another of the purple-haired Harpies descended, raising her talons as she (1300/1400 - 2100/1600), her sister (2100/1600) and Harpie Queen (2700/1400) glowed and Cynthia's face-down Birthright shattered.

"Harpie Queen, attack Neos Alius!" Harpie Queen swooped in and cleaved through Neos Alius with a sweep of her talons, before striking Cynthia.

(_Cynthia 7200LP_)

"Now, Harpie Lady 1, direct attack!" The first Harpie Lady 1 dived and slashed into Cynthia with her talons.

(_Cynthia 5100LP_)

"Attack!" With that, the second Harpie Lady 1 slashed into Cynthia.

(_Cynthia 3000LP_)

The girl fell to her knees, groaning in pain as the three Harpies swooped back to Claire's side, all smiling darkly.

"Damn… that hurt…" Cynthia groaned, standing up again.

"I end my turn," Claire smirked.

_**Cynthia 3000LP/Claire 8000LP**_

"My draw!" Cynthia shouted angrily. "I summon my Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird!" With a soft, beautiful birdsong, Air descended to the field, folding her angelic wings as she glared up at the Harpies (800/600). Then Claire gasped as the Neo-Spacian glowed with energy from her Harpie Lady 1s and the Hunting Ground (1600/800).

"A Neo-Spacian!" Alex gasped in shock.

"Impossible…" Ryo breathed. "Only her grandfather had those monsters…"

"They're a gift from him," Cynthia smirked. "And now I'll use Air Hummingbird's effect, gaining 500 Life Points for each card in your hand!" Claire gasped as three massive flowers bloomed out of her cards and Air took flight, sucking the nectar from each flower before showering the golden liquid onto Cynthia.

(_Cynthia 4500LP_)

"And for my next card, I activate O – Oversoul, bringing back a Normal Monster Elemental Hero from my Graveyard, like Neos Alius!" A fiery purple O appeared before her, reforming into Neos Alius (1900/1300).

"That's an effect monster!" Claire protested.

"A Gemini monster like Neos Alius is treated as a Normal Monster on the field and in the Graveyard until I Gemini Summon it," Cynthia explained. "Now I equip Air Hummingbird with the Equip Spell, Neos Energy, giving her 800 more points!" Air glowed with white energy, smirking (2400/800). "Air Hummingbird, attack a Harpie Lady 1!"

Air smirked as she leapt into the air and somersaulted, smashing a vicious kick into a Harpie Lady 1 and shattering it. _"Take that, you slutty excuse for a Winged Beast!" _Then her foot crashed into Claire and knocked her to the ground.

(_Claire 7700LP_)

Air Hummingbird (2100/800), Harpie Lady 1 (1800/1600) and Harpie Queen (2400/1400) all groaned, losing energy without the destroyed Harpie Lady 1.

"Neos Alius, attack the other Harpie Lady 1!" Neos Alius leapt up and shattered the Harpie with a punch to the chest, before kicking Claire over again just as she stood up.

(_Claire 7600LP_)

"I end my turn with a face-down," Cynthia finished, placing the card face-down. It appeared behind Neos Alius as Air Hummingbird (1800/800) and Harpie Queen (2100/1400) weakened again.

_**Cynthia 4500LP/Claire 7600LP**_

"She just pulled things back pretty well," Ryo commented. "That Air Hummingbird got her Life Points back over half, and she's dealt with two of those Harpie Ladies. Now she just needs to get the Queen out of the way."

"My draw!" Claire snarled. "I summon my second Harpie Queen!" A second Queen descended with a shriek (1900/1200 - 2100/1400). "And because she counts as Harpie Lady on the field, Hunting Ground activates! Bid adieu to that face-down!"

"I chain it – Threatening Roar!" Cynthia declared. "Now you can't attack this turn!" A frightening roar sounded over the field and the twin Harpie Queens trembled in fright before the Trap shattered.

"I don't need to attack!" the angry Claire declared. "I activate the Spell Card, _Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation_!"

"Crap," Ryo muttered. "That's _very_ bad."

"What does it do?" Alex asked.

"What it does, is take out one of her monsters for every Harpie Lady I've got, and then deals her damage equal to the destroyed monsters' combined attack points!" Claire laughed as her Harpies lit ablaze with blue fire, combining into a massive blue phoenix that swooped down, consuming Neos Alius and Air Hummingbird in its flames before engulfing Cynthia, who screamed in fear and pain.

(_Cynthia 800LP_)

The flames faded away, leaving the two Harpie Queens to return to Claire's side as Cynthia fell to her knees, gasping for breath.

"_Cynthia!" _She looked up weakly to see Flare standing over her. The insect Neo-Spacian looked down at her with concern, kneeling beside the girl. _"What is it?"_

"I'm… scared of fire… Flare…" she whispered. "Since I was a kid…" The Neo-Spacian looked at her with deep pity.

"_You have to fight this, Cynthia," _she said. _"We're here to help you, and we'll help you fight your fear._" Cynthia nodded weakly as the Neo-Spacian stood up, holding out a hand to help the girl to her feet.

"I activate the Spell Card, Foolish Burial, sending my final Harpie Lady 1 from my Deck to the Graveyard," Claire said, placing the card into her Graveyard. "Then I'll end my turn with two face-downs." The reversed cards appeared.

_**Cynthia 800LP/Claire 7600LP**_

"My draw!" Cynthia declared, pulling the card from her Deck.

"I activate the Continuous Trap, Aqua Chorus, so all monsters on my field with the same name get an extra 500 points!" Claire shouted. Both Harpie Queens glowed with energy (2600/1400x2).

"I activate Card of Demise!" the girl cried, drawing five times. "Now I discard Neo Space Pathfinder from my hand to add Neo Space from the Deck to my hand!" She placed the monster into her Graveyard and a card shot from her Deck into her hand, before played it into her Field Slot. "I activate Neo Space!"

Claire snarled in rage as Harpies' Hunting Ground vanished, replaced by the cosmic void of stars and rainbow light, both Harpie Queens weakening (2400/1200x2).

"I summon Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab!" In a flash of flame, Flare appeared, glaring at Claire angrily before giving Cynthia a compassionate glance (500/500). "Flare Scarab here gains 400 points for each Spell and Trap you've got out!" Flare gave a cry as an aura of flame appeared around her (1300/500). "For my next trick, the Hero Mask Spell Card! By sending an Elemental Hero, like Neos, from my Deck to the Graveyard, one face-up monster on my field gets treated as the sent monster till this turn's end!" She placed Neos into the Graveyard and Flare smiled, glowing with energy from Neo Space (1800/800).

"What?"

"Neos, or any Fusion with him as material, gets 500 more points from Neo Space," Cynthia explained. "And I'm going to boost Flare Scarab up more! Since she's treated as Neos now, I can equip her with Neos Force, giving her an extra 800 points!" Flare glowed with a greater intensity (2600/800). "Flare Scarab, attack a Harpie Queen!"

Flare leapt up, spreading her gossamer wings as she shot towards Harpie Queen with flames blazing around her armored form. She clenched a fist and drew it back, lashing out with a ferocious blow that shattered the Harpie into shards, before coming down to strike Claire with a blazing double-kick that knocked the young woman over once more.

(_Claire 7300LP_)

"And there's more!" Cynthia continued. "When a monster equipped with Neos Force trashes one of your monsters, you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's points!" Claire screamed as blazing aura engulfed her, Flare landing beside Cynthia once again.

(_Claire 4900LP_)

"I end my turn with a face-down card, so Neos Force goes back to my Deck," Cynthia finished, the reversed card appearing. Flare (1300/500) and Harpie Queen (1900/1200) both weakened.

_**Cynthia 800LP/Claire 4900LP**_

"My draw!" Claire laughed. "Harpie Queen, attack Flare Scarab!" Harpie Queen dived forwards and ripped through Flare, Cynthia crying out even before the Queen's talons slashed into her.

(_Cynthia 200LP_)

"I end my turn with a face-down." She smirked as the card appeared.

_**Cynthia 200LP/Claire 4900LP**_

"I draw," Cynthia gasped. "I activate my Trap, Neos Heart! This lets me draw twice if I've got Neos in the Graveyard!" She drew two cards.

"Now I activate the Spell Card, Convert Contact! By discarding a Neo-Spacian from my hand and sending another from my Deck to the Graveyard, I get to draw twice!" She discarded Neo-Spacian Grand Mole before sending Neo-Spacian Dark Panther from her Deck to the Graveyard, then drew two cards.

"I play three face-downs and end my turn!" The three reversed cards appeared.

_**Cynthia 200LP/Claire 4900LP**_

"I draw," Claire said mockingly. "Now just for kicks I'll play Mystic Wok and sacrifice Harpie Queen to pull back points equal to its attack points!" Harpie Queen dissolved into motes of light that flowed into her.

(_Claire 6800LP_)

"Now I activate my Trap – Hysteric Party! By tossing a card from my hand, I get back as many Harpie Ladies as possible from the Graveyard!"

"No!" Kellyn cried as three Harpie Lady 1s (1300/1400 - 2700/1400 x3) and two Harpie Queens (1900/1200 - 3300/1200) appeared before the young woman, shrieking as they raised their talons.

"I activate Soul Resurrection, bringing Neos back in defense!" Cynthia cried. Elemental Hero Neos reappeared, crouching defensively (2500/2000 - 3000/2000).

"No obstacle!" Claire retorted. "Harpie Lady 1, shred that pest!" Harpie Lady 1 shot forwards and ripped through Neos in a flash of talons.

"Thanks!" Cynthia laughed as another of her Traps lifted up. "Now I can play Neo-Spacia Road, ending the Battle Phase and drawing a card!" Claire seethed as a barrier of light formed around Cynthia and she drew once.

"Turn end!" the Harpie user snapped.

_**Cynthia 200LP/Claire 6800LP**_

"I draw," Cynthia said. "I activate the Spell Card, Monster Reincarnation, and discard a card to get Air Hummingbird back from the Graveyard." She placed Different Dimension Unicorn Knight into the Graveyard and took Air Hummingbird's card back from the Graveyard. "Next I play my final Trap, Call of the Haunted, so hello again Neos!" Neos reappeared once more (2500/2000 - 3000/2000).

"I summon Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird!" Air appeared, striking a pose (800/600 - 1700/600). "Now I send both of them back to the Deck to Contact Fusion Summon…!"

Air and Neos soared skywards, folding into one as a flash of blinding light erupted. Then an angelic form descended, a crimson counterpart to Neos, with a sharper, more streamlined form, beautiful white wings spreading behind him. The new Neos form struck a pose in the air, clenching his fists (2500/2000).

"Meet my friend, Elemental Hero Air Neos!" Cynthia declared. "And now it's time for a few points boosts. So first, since he needed Neos as Fusion Material, he gets five-hundred points from Neo Space," Air Neos began to glow (3000/2000), "then your three witch sisters over there give him three-hundred points each since he's a Wind-Attribute monster," an emerald light surrounded Air Neos (3900/2000), "and here's the punch line. When my Life Points are lower than yours, Air Neos gains points equal to that gap."

The blood drained from Claire's face. "But that means…"

"Two hundred minus six-thousand eight hundred equals six-thousand six hundred," Cynthia mused. "Add that onto Air Neos's points right now, and well, you've got a big number. In fact, it comes out as…" Air Neos glowed with crimson power (10500/2000), "ten-thousand, five-hundred attack points."

"Overkill, much?" Alex muttered.

"You think your Harpies rule the skies?" Cynthia said. "Well, let's see Air Neos ground them – permanently! Air Neos, attack a Harpie Lady 1 with _Neos Storm_!" Air Neos flapped his wings and the winds picked up, forming a powerful tempest around them. The Harpies screamed as they were consumed, unable to break free as Air Neos swooped in and delivered a savage blow to one of the Harpie Lady 1s, shattering her before the Fusion burst from the tempest to knock Claire to the ground with a fierce roundhouse kick.

_**Cynthia 200LP/Claire 0LP**_

The four remaining Harpies and Air Neos faded away, the latter giving Cynthia a nod and a smile. Claire looked at the girl in shock as she stood.

"impossible…" she gasped. "A bitch like you… couldn't beat my Harpies! You cheated!"

"How so?" Cynthia asked darkly.

"You used cards no one else has!"

"Tell it to Miss Kaiba," the girl replied, taking the Air Neos card from her Disk and looking at it. "Maybe it is unfair that some people have cards no one else can get, true. And y'know? I'm gonna change that… if I win this tournament, my wish will be for Neos and his friends to be available to anyone who wants to use them. 'Cause I think that's what my grandpa would want to happen now." She placed Elemental Hero Air Neos back into her Extra Deck. "See you around, Claire." She turned away.

"Don't you turn your back on me!"

"Let's go," Ryo said calmly, giving Claire a pointed glance that silenced the young woman…

10

From across the square, Alice looked on with her arms crossed, intrigued.

"The power of the Neo-Spacians," she murmured.

"_She may be one of the four." _The young woman glanced sideways at the transparent form beside her, that of a beautiful woman clad in silver Ancient Greek battle armor over pure white robes, wielding a smooth, polished shield and a spear.

"I shall see that for myself, at a later time," Alice replied calmly, turning to walk away.

"So Yuki found a successor, huh?" Startled, Alice jumped to the side, activating her Disk before realizing it was Enrique and deactivating the Disk again.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Thought I'd check out the competition," the Mexican replied. "See who's around."

"See if there are any pretty girls, if what Cyrus said about you was correct," Alice scoffed. "Just remember, they're out there, waiting for us. And they are powerful, the Planets."

"Yeah, you just tell yourself that," Enrique replied. "Why should we trust you, when you wield one yourself?" She gave an affronted glare.

"You know full well I have Aphrodite's full support, you insolent wretch. This card," she pulled a card from her Deck and waved it in his face indignantly, "poses no more threat than you do."

"Aphrodite? I see Venus."

"They're one and the same!" Alice snapped, placing the card back onto her Deck. "Different names for the same being. The Romans were notorious for it. If you'll excuse me, I intend to get some serious work done towards stopping the Planets." She stalked off, eyes full of rage. Enrique chuckled.

"You're cute when you're angry," he said. A second later, he was knocked sprawling forwards by something, and looked back to see Alice looking at him with the ferocity of a raging fire. Unseen by anyone else, golden wings were rising behind her back, light shimmering around her form like a heat haze, before she averted her gaze and the blazing aura faded.

"Do not mock me," she said coldly, stalking away…

10

_**Card Stats:**_

10

_**Spells:**_

10

Neos Energy

Equip Spell Card

Image: One of the Chrysalis monsters in a strange machine, with rays of energy shining off of its shell.

Equip only to a "Neo-Spacian" monster. It gains 800 ATK. During each of your Standby Phases, it loses 300 ATK.

(Neos Energy was first used by Jaden in the GX episode 'Not Playing with a Full Deck'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of GX.)

10

Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation

Normal Spell Card

Image: A fiery blue phoenix within a bronze seal on a crimson background.

Activate only while you control a face-up "Harpie Lady". Destroy monsters your opponent controls equal to the number of "Harpie Lady" you control, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK of the destroyed monsters. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase this turn.

(Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation was first used by Mai in the second series anime episode 'An Unexpected Enemy'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of the second series anime.)

10

_**Traps:**_

10

Neos Heart

Normal Trap Card

Image: Elemental Hero Neos holding up two cards (Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab and Miracle Contact) towards a figure who looks like Jaden.

Activate only while you have an 'Elemental Hero Neos' in your Graveyard. Draw 2 cards.

10

Next time on Spiritual Shadows, Alice gets into a Duel with a servant of the 'Planets', but when faced with a strange new force, can she prevail? Just who is she? What Deck does she use?

To find out, read Chapter 11 – Heaven's Judgment!


	11. Chapter 11: Heaven's Judgment

_**Chapter 11: Heaven's Judgment **_

Alice strolled down the streets of New Domino confidently, Duel Disk at the ready. The air of confidence and skill she gave off dissuaded anyone from daring to challenge her.

She stopped, regarding a tent pitched strangely between two of the district's buildings. New to this world as she may have been, she was pretty sure this wasn't common. The tent's flap twitched open and Arkana stepped out, dressed in a black cloak.

"Do please step inside," he said. "Allow me to show your future, my dear."

"No, thank you," Alice replied. "I choose my own future."

"Oh yes, for you are the Chosen, who dares to balance the power of Avatars with that of Planets," Arkana said somewhat mockingly. Alice's expression hardened.

"How do you know that?" she hissed.

"Why not challenge me, and find out?" he smiled. "After all, we are both competing, are we not?"

"_Clever ploy…" _she thought. _"But he knows…" _

"I accept your challenge," she said, activating her Disk. The five angelic wing-blades appeared from it and spun, aligning into the card panel.

Arkana's black Disk activated more normally and they both drew their opening hands.

"Duel!" they declared, a crowd gathering around them.

_**Alice 8000LP/Arkana 8000LP**_

"I shall begin," Alice said, drawing a sixth card. _"A poor hand… I shall have to improvise." _

"I discard the monster, Hecatrice, from my hand to add Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen from my Deck to my hand," she said, placing the monster into her Graveyard as a Spell Card shot from her Deck. "I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen."

As she played the card, white light flashed around them and solidified into marble walls of pure, holy white. Then crimson tapestries formed on top of the marble, and a throne formed to their left, flanked by ornate statues of white-robed deities wielding spears. Finally, they stood in an ornate marble shrine.

"I activate the effect of my Hall of the Fallen, as I do not control any monster cards; I can Special Summon a Fairy-Type monster from my hand. Arise, Tethys, Goddess of Light." Light shone from Valhalla's walls, coalescing into a beautiful goddess with long silver-white hair, wearing a glowing white dress adorned with rubies and gold, white angelic wings spreading behind her as she alighted before Alice (2400/1800).

"I conclude this turn with a reversed card." The face-down card appeared.

_**Alice 8000LP/Arkana 8000LP**_

"My draw!" Arkana declared, pulling the card from his Deck.

"It's funny," he laughed. "Once, I used the most legendary Spellcaster in this game… now I must use one of the most infamous. Behold, Dark Archetype!" With a hiss, a hideous creature appeared, with large, bulging limbs ending in ragged claws, a strange bronze collar around its neck and its golden eyes glaring out from under a black dome-shaped helmet (1400/400).

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn!" The reversed cards appeared.

_**Alice 8000LP/Arkana 8000LP**_

"_This is an obvious trap," _Alice thought as she drew. Inwardly, she smiled at the card.

"I activate Heaven's Lost Property!" she declared. "By the effect of this card, each of us draws three times and discards twice!" Each of them drew three cards, before she discarded Saint Aura and Holy Revelation, while Arkana discarded Newdoria and Archfiend Soldier. "Because I drew a Fairy-Type monster while I control Tethys, Goddess of Light, I can reveal that monster to draw a card." She flipped around Seraphim Saber and drew again. "I activate the effect again." This time she revealed Zeradias, Herald of Heaven. "Once more." She drew and this time stopped.

"I discard Zeradias, Herald of Heaven from my hand to call upon The Sanctuary in the Sky from my Deck," she said, placing the card into her Graveyard before a card shot from her Deck. "I activate the Field Spell Card, The Sanctuary in the Sky." She placed the card into her Field Slot and light flashed through Valhalla as the shrine's walls dissolved down to marble columns, revealing a vast city of Grecian temples built atop the clouds.

"A Fairy duelist?" Arkana said. "I might have expected it…"

"I summon Seraphim Saber," Alice replied. In a flash of radiance, a more militant angel than Tethys appeared, clad in the golden armor of a Greek hoplite over white flowing robes and wielding a well-forged longsword, shining with holy light as he pointed the blade towards Dark Archetype (1600/1500).

"Talk about pathetic," Arkana scoffed.

"You would do well to listen," the young woman replied. "When Seraphim Saber is summoned, I select either its attack points or its defense points, and then the chosen points increase by 300 for every other Fairy-Type monster I control. I select attack points." Seraphim Saber nodded to Tethys and glowed with energy (1900/1500). "Tethys, destroy that abomination with _Surging Light_." Tethys raised a hand and a wave of light tore from her palm towards Dark Archetype.

"I activate Zero Gazer!" Arkana countered. "This reduces my Archetype's attack points to zero and lets me draw once!" Dark Archetype glowed with red aura (0/400) a second before the attack struck it, blasting it to atoms before searing into Arkana.

(_Arkana 5600LP_)

The crowd cheered as the man snarled. "Dark Archetype's effect activates. I select a monster from my Deck with attack points exactly equal to the Battle Damage I just took, like my Inferno Hammer, and then I discard monsters from my hand whose Levels exactly equal my monster's to Special Summon it from the Deck." He discarded Virtue Angel Vach and a terrifying Fiend appeared before him, a massive beast with blood-red skin and a skull for a head, wielding a massive hammer (2400/0).

"I end my turn by playing a reversed card," Alice finished, setting a card face-down.

_**Alice 8000LP/Arkana 5600LP**_

"I draw," Arkana sneered. "I activate Mystic Wok and sacrifice my Inferno Hammer to regain Life Points equal to its attack points. With the Deck I'm using, you can never have enough Life Points." Inferno Hammer dissolved into motes of light and he glowed with energy.

(_Arkana 8000LP_)

"Next, I shall activate my second reversed card, Scourge of the Skies," he continued. "This Trap may only be activated while I have three Dark-Attribute Fiends and one Light-Attribute Fairy in my Graveyard, or visa-versa, and it allows me to place any card I desire on top of my Deck." A card slid from his Deck and he placed it on top.

"_He would not dare…" _Alice thought.

"I now remove from play three Dark-Attribute Fiends," he pocketed Inferno Hammer, Newdoria and Archfiend Soldier, "and one Light-Attribute Fairy," he pocketed Virtue Angel Vach, "from my Graveyard to summon a terror beyond your belief… a creature of Chaos spawned from the Chaos Emperor Dragon itself…"

Three pillars of shadow and a pillar of light erupted before him, melding in a chaotic dance of the elements that seemed to flow into one formless mass…

"Arise… _**Sky Scourge Norleras**_!" Arkana shouted. Alice gave a cry of shock and horror as the chaotic power before him exploded in a hellish blaze, forming into a hideous demonic beast, with black spiny skin in the texture of leather, bony claws for hands, ragged, bat-like wings and a grinning skull for a face. Below the waist, it was nothing more than a cloud of black, toxic smog, and bandages were wrapped around its lower chest and forearms. The Sky Scourge gazed at Alice in deathly silence… (2400/1500)

"You would dare summoned that accursed _thing_?" she snapped, affronted.

"I'll do more – I activate its effect!" Arkana laughed. "By paying 1000 Life Points, every card on the field and in our hands is sent to the Graveyard!" He glowed with red aura…

(_Arkana 7000LP_)

Norleras raised its claws to the sky above in deathly silence, before the sky turned black. The world screamed and shattered, the winds howling, the very roof of the world breaking under the power of the Sky Scourge. Finally, Norleras exploded in a blast of chaotic energy that consumed everything…

When it faded, nothing remained. Alice had discarded Holy Sacrifice, Lightwave Tuning and Beckoning Light, and Arkana had lost Nova Summoner, while the whole field had been destroyed, returning them to the New Domino street.

"A foolish play," Alice scorned. "You left yourself with no line of defense."

"I forgot to mention something," Arkana smirked. "Norleras also allows me to draw a card when I do that." He drew a card. "And now I'll activate this Spell, the mighty _Dimension Fusion_! By paying 2000 Life Points, we each Special Summon as many of our removed from play monsters as possible!" He glowed with red aura again…

(_Arkana 5000LP_)

Then the world split open, a dimensional fissure ripping open, from which emerged Inferno Hammer (2400/0), a massive golden-armored angel wielding a hammer (2200/1800), a demonic soldier clad in dark purple armor and a dark green cape, wielding a curved saber (1900/1500) and finally a thin, lanky crimson-skinned Fiend clad in spiky black armor and green trousers (1200/800).

"Inferno Hammer, direct attack!" Inferno Hammer surged forwards and slammed its hammer into Alice, who stood firm as light flashed around her form.

(_Alice 5600LP_)

"Virtue Angel Vach, you next!" Vach rushed past Inferno Hammer and likewise struck Alice, who still stood firm.

(_Alice 3400LP_)

"Archfiend Soldier, attack her directly!" The soldier charged and slashed its sword across Alice's chest.

(_Alice 1500LP_)

"Newdoria, attack!" The crimson fiend charged and struck Alice with its bony hands, but she knocked it back with a single blow distastefully.

(_Alice 300LP_)

"Three-hundred Life Points… why not bring out your Planet? That's the only way you can survive!" Arkana laughed.

"I will not sully my goddess's power upon scum such as you," Alice replied coldly.

"I end my turn."

_**Alice 300LP/Arkana 5000LP**_

"I draw," Alice said. "I place a monster face-down in defense position and end my turn." The reversed monster appeared.

_**Alice 300LP/Arkana 5000LP**_

"Turtling up already?" Arkana laughed, drawing. "I'll shatter your pathetic shell! Virtue Angel Vach, attack!" The hammer-wielding angel surged forwards and swung its hammer, only to have the blow glance off of the pink and green sprites that appeared before Alice (1700/0).

"You just attacked Gellenduo, which cannot be destroyed as a result of battle," Alice explained. "However, if I take damage, Gellenduo is destroyed."

"I end my turn!" Arkana snarled angrily.

_**Alice 300LP/Arkana 5000LP**_

"I draw," Alice said calmly. "I activate the Spell Card, Turning the Tide. I may only activate this when I control less monster cards than you do and my Life Points are lower than yours, and it enables me to draw once for every thousand Life Points you are above me." She drew four times.

"I summon Warrior of Zera in attack position." A simple warrior appeared before her, with dark skin, clad in weathered green armor and wielding a broadsword with a demonic crossguard (1600/1600). "I now activate my second copy of the Field Spell Card, The Sanctuary in the Sky." Light shone around them, forming into the heavenly city that was the Sanctuary.

"No…" Arkana breathed. "You can't!"

"I shall," Alice replied. "Once, there was a wandering warrior, who fought day and night to battle off the darkness within his soul. The legends are different, while some say he succumbed to the shadows and became a terrible demon, others say he reached absolution and so entered paradise, becoming one of the mightiest of angels. I sacrifice Warrior of Zera in order to bring that angel to the world… appear before me, _Archlord Zerato_!"

Light shone, consuming Zera, who emerged transformed, now clad only in a regal blue kilt, with a muscular form, deep purple skin and shining golden wings. He wore a green helmet upon his head, and a crimson scarf was tied around his lower face and neck. The angel raised a hand and with a thunderclap, a mighty sword formed in his grip, glowing with power (2800/2300).

"And the legends that grant him entry to paradise, also say that when there, he found a wife, a fellow archangel, and that their love granted them both strength with which to smite beings of evil like your Sky Scourge Norleras," Alice said. "With exactly four Fairy-Type monsters in my Graveyard, I Special Summon from my hand _Archlord Kristya_!"

A beacon of light shone bright beside Zerato, an angelic choir singing from the Sanctuary as another angel emerged from it, this one clad in armor of silver, her skin snow-white, with a skirt of crimson red flowing out around her hips, her wings the same color. Kristya alighted beside Zerato, the two archangels regarding each other with the love Alice had spoken of (2800/2300).

"Because Archlord Kristya was Special Summoned by her own effect, I am allowed to add a Fairy-Type monster from my Graveyard to my hand," Alice said, taking Tethys, Goddess of Light from her Graveyard. "But I now discard this Light-Attribute monster from my hand to activate Archlord Zerato's effect, destroying all monsters you control." She placed Tethys back into the Graveyard and the angel's sword glowed with blinding light before he slashed it in a blazing arc, sending a wave of light across the field which consumed all four of Arkana's monsters, shattering them into shards that faded into the light before it too faded.

"This farce is at an end," Alice declared. "Archlord Zerato, Archlord Kristya, attack him directly and bring this to its end." The two Archlords attacked, Kristya blasting a ray of searing light from her hands to strike the man, before Zerato followed up with a slash from his light-coated blade, Arkana screaming as he was hurled back by their combined strike.

_**Alice 300LP/Arkana 0LP**_

"A fool like you is not worthy of my goddesses," Alice said coldly as she turned away, her cards fading away. "Neither are you worthy of the power that chose me. Good day." With that, she departed.

From atop a nearby building, Hyperion looked down.

"It would seem that she will require more pressure before we can capture her Legendary Planet," he mused…

11

Meanwhile, Ryo was wandering alone. He, Cynthia, Alex and Kellyn had agreed to split up and search for different opponents in the tournament, partly to avoid having to end up facing one another.

He stopped in the centre of New Domino's retail district, in a square filled with top-class shops. Ryo had been in most before, one of the things about having two of the world's greatest duelists as parents was that they had a lot of money to spend on their children.

He sighed softly. Sometimes it seemed that having parents so famous was a bad thing. Other kids had always refused to Duel him because they were scared he'd just use the strongest cards there were and beat them with ease. It had taken him three years to convince kids his age that he wasn't as ruthless in dueling as his parents were, and that he wasn't going to follow them into the use of cards like the Lightsworns and Dark Counterparts.

"Orimoto!" Ryo turned on his heel at the voice, seeing the towering, heavily-built young man wearing a white vest and black jeans, an industrial-size Disk on the man's arm. "So you got into this, huh? I might've known you would, smart alec!"

"It was a random selection," Ryo pointed out. "You'd do well if you remembered that, Kenta."

"I want a rematch, Orimoto!" the man shouted. "You don't humiliate the man in front of his posse!" He activated his Disk, and Ryo repeated the motion with a sigh.

"I'll at least do this tournament a favor by getting rid of you," Ryo said as they drew their opening hands.

"DUEL!"

_**Ryo 8000LP/Kenta 8000LP**_

"I'll go first," Ryo said. "I summon Magical Exemplar in attack mode!" In a flash of magical energy, a beautiful pale-skinned woman in an emerald green dress appeared, her long black hair cascading down onto her shoulders and a golden headdress on her head (1700/1400).

"Next I activate the Field Spell Card, Magical Citadel of Endymion." The towers of the citadel formed around them glowing with energy as two Spell Counters appeared beside Magical Exemplar (ME: 2SC). "Whenever a Spell Card is activated, Magical Exemplar gains two Spell Counters. Next I activate the Spell Card, Spell Power Grasp, placing a Spell Counter on any card I choose that can hold one, and I choose my Citadel." A Spell Counter appeared on the Citadel (MCoE: 1SC), then two more appeared beside Magical Exemplar (ME: 4SC) and another appeared on the Citadel (MCoE: 2SC). "Then I take another Spell Power Grasp from my Deck into my hand, but it can't be activated this turn." The card shot from his Deck into his hand.

"I end my turn with a face-down." The reversed card appeared.

_**Ryo 8000LP/Kenta 8000LP**_

"My draw!" Kenta shouted, drawing. "I activate the Spell Card, Advancing March, Special Summoning out Goblin Attack Force from my hand!" In a flare of energy, a trio of armored goblins wielding large metal clubs appeared (2300/0).

"Thanks," Ryo said as Spell Counters appeared on Magical Exemplar (ME: 6SC) and the Citadel (MCoE: 3SC).

"Now I'll summon out another Goblin Attack Force!" Another trio of goblins appeared, brandishing their clubs (2300/0).

"I activate Threatening Roar, preventing you from attacking this turn," Ryo sighed as his Trap lifted up and a terrifying roar sounded, making the goblins tremble.

"I end my turn!" Kenta snarled.

_**Ryo 8000LP/Kenta 8000LP**_

"I draw," Ryo said. "I activate my second Spell Power Grasp, and I choose to add a Spell Counter to my Citadel again." A Spell Counter appeared on the Citadel (MCoE: 4SC), before more counters appeared on Magical Exemplar (ME: 8SC) and Magical Citadel of Endymion (MCoE: 5SC).

"I now activate Instant Fusion," Ryo continued. "This Spell Card lets me pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon a Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck, like Musician King." He glowed with red aura…

(_Ryo 7000LP_)

Then with a guitar riff, a bare-chested man in blue jeans appeared, with his hair in a punk rock style and wielding a crimson guitar (1750/1500), before Spell Counters appeared on Magical Exemplar (ME: 10SC) and Magical Citadel of Endymion (MCoE: 6SC). "Finally, to finish this, I summon the Tuner monster, Effect Veiler."

In a flash of light, a cute teenage girl with aqua-blue hair appeared, wearing a short white dress and black leggings, white angelic wings spreading behind her (0/0). "I Tune my Level One Effect Veiler, to my Level Five Musician King, in order to Synchro Summon…!"

Effect Veiler faded into a Synchro Gate that encircled Musician King, who struck up a guitar riff before he split into five glowing stars that aligned within the Gate and connected with a flash of energy…

"_Mustered wrath evokes the dread reaper of shadow! The power birthed of the black depths of our hearts, become the dark flames of true fury! Synchro Summon! A vengeful shadow, Tempest Magician!" _

From the light of the Synchro Summon stepped the Synchro Monster, a grim black-haired woman resembling Magical Exemplar, but clad in dark blue robes and wielding a scythe with a blade of crystal, several bats hovering around her. She stared at Kenta in grim silence, raising her scythe (2200/1400).

"She's too weak to beat my Goblins!" Kenta laughed.

"She doesn't need to," Ryo replied coldly. "First, she gains a Spell Counter for being summoned," A Spell Counter appeared beside the Synchro Monster (TM: 1SC), "and secondly, I activate her final effect. By removing all the Spell Counters on this field, you take five-hundred damage for each. There are seventeen counters in total, and seventeen times five-hundred is eight-thousand, five-hundred. You lose."

Tempest Magician raised her scythe and all seventeen Spell Counters flew into the blade, melting into it and granting it a fiery crimson glow. In the same deathly silence, the female magician swung the scythe, unleashing a mighty wave of crimson power that surged across the field and crushed right into Kenta's chest, sending him flying back at least ten feet and leaving him lying on his back as Tempest Magician stoically brought her scythe to a position where it bisected her face down the line of her nose, gazing at the fallen foe with the same grim expression…

_**Ryo 7000LP/Kenta 0LP**_

Ryo stood with a calm expression as Kenta groaned and sat up, the card images fading away around them.

"Damn you…" the man spat.

"I told everyone at school that time…" Ryo murmured. "I'm not like mom and dad. I'm not ruthless in a Duel… but scum like you make me sick. And because of that, I'm willing to use the full power of my Deck to take people like you down. Maybe someday I'll follow in Aster Phoenix's footsteps, and take on the lessons he gave my dad… about keeping society safe. If the law isn't enforced… then someone has to step up and enforce it. Someday, perhaps I'll be the one enforcing it, and if I take that role… you'd better be ready for more."

"You only beat me 'cause you get all these super-rare cards off your mom and dad," Kenta spat. Ryo's eyes hardened.

"You know… that's something I used to be bothered about. No one would Duel me because they knew who my parents were," Ryo said. "It took three years before they would… and I had to show them something first. My parents didn't buy one card in this Deck… I bought all of them." He removed the Deck from his Disk and fanned it. "Most of these cards are from a Structure Deck, and the rest I bought myself, with money I earned by working hard around my school time. Paper rounds, helping out people I knew who needed help… I saved up money to buy my own cards, rather than just use my parents' money. And for that reason, I have a close bond with this Deck… I worked for every card in it." He put the Deck back. "So you see… these cards aren't from mom and dad… they're my own, fully. But people like you never understand that if you work hard enough, you can achieve your dreams." He turned to walk away. "Keep that in mind…"

From a nearby building, Cyrus watched, much as Hyperion had watched Alice's Duel. "Interesting… one who put heart and soul into building his Deck." He smiled slightly.

"_Four shall come from a city reborn,_

_To face reality lost and reality torn,_

_One born of fire's burning might,_

_One who wields Neo Space's light,_

_One who gave themselves for their friends,_

_One whose courageous spirit knows no ends,_

_Saviors with minds so wholly clear,_

_Their fate shall rid us all of fear." _

"It's those four… isn't it?" he murmured. "Kellyn Mikuro, the son of the Chosen of Flame. Cynthia Yuki, wielder of Elemental Hero Neos, the light of Neo Space. Ryo Orimoto, who gave his own free time to gather the cards in his Deck with hard work and commitment, and Alex Emerick, who never gives in to his opponents. They're the four you spoke of…"

In a shimmer of light, the form of a beautiful young woman dressed in a pure white robe appeared beside him, her long brown hair cascading down her back to reach her waist. A white-skinned snake was coiled around her body, its head level with her shoulders.

"I am the Oracle of Delphi, am I not?" she said. "I speak the prophecies of Apollo, and I speak only the truth."

"There was another who claimed to speak only the truth," Cyrus murmured. "Don't repeat his words."

"The Herald of Darkness is no more," the Oracle replied. "New evils have arisen from the pit, as they always do. Our very natures breed the threats to our existence, always it has been so. Mankind and Duel Spirits breed the evils, and then from those worlds step heroes to banish those evils. There is no beginning and no end… the cycle continues for ever and ever."

"Heroes… this time, it's those four," Cyrus murmured. She smiled, gently stroking her snake's head.

"Observant as always, Cyrus Kaito. Inti chose wisely when he chose you."

"Inti is a god," he pointed out. "Gods do not make mistakes." Her eyes deepened with sorrow.

"If only that were true," she murmured softly. "Yet, if gods do not make mistakes, why do the pantheons crumble and decay, forgotten? The gods of Egypt, the Olympians, the Incan deities, the Shinto deities… all are weakened and decaying. What endures?"

"You do," Cyrus pointed out. "So long as mankind stands for justice, the gods can survive. And if we no longer believe… then take faith in Duel Monsters. Some gods have found a way to live on… Alice wields several of the Olympians, and others possess cards representing other Olympians. Maya holds the Incan deities… the gods live on. They always shall…"

11

_**Card Stats:**_

11

_**Monsters:**_

11

Dark Archetype

DARK/ Spellcaster/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 400

If this card is destroyed by battle, you can select 1 monster from your Deck with an ATK equal to the Battle Damage you received, and send monsters whose total Levels are equal to the Level of the selected monster from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon the selected monster.

(Dark Archetype was first used by Trueman in the GX episode 'A Looming Threat! The Mysterious Visitor'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of GX.)

11

Seraphim Saber

LIGHT/ Fairy/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1500

When this monster is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned or Special Summoned successfully; select either the ATK or DEF of this card and increase it by 300 points for every other Fairy-Type monster you control.

(Seraphim Saber was first used by Yakou Tenma in the Yu-Gi-Oh R chapter 'Advent of the God of Fear!' Creative credit for it goes to the writers of the Yu-Gi-Oh R manga.)

11

Virtue Angel Vach

LIGHT/ Fairy /Level 6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1800

(Virtue Angel Vach was first used by Reggie Mackenzie in the GX manga chapter 'The Winner! What's Next…?' Creative credit for it goes to the writers of the GX manga.)

11

Effect Veiler

LIGHT/ Spellcaster/Tuner /Level 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

During your opponent's Main Phase, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard and select 1 monster your opponent controls. Negate that monster's effects until the End Phase.

(Effect Veiler was released in the OCG set Duelist Revolution, due to be released in the TCG in August.)

11

_**Spells:**_

11

Heaven's Lost Property

Normal Spell Card

Image: A crowd of people rushing to catch feathers that are falling from the skies.

Both players draw 3 cards and then discard 2 cards.

(Heaven's Lost Property was first used by Reggie Mackenzie in the GX manga chapter 'Conclusion! And…?' Creative credit for it goes to the writers of the GX manga.)

11

Turning the Tide

Normal Spell Card

Image: Big Shield Gardna and Mid Shield Gardna standing against a horde of zombies, with Freed the Brave Wanderer, Exiled Force, Marauding Captain and Command Knight charging in behind them towards the zombies.

Activate only when you control less monsters than your opponent and your Life Points are lower than theirs. Draw one card for every 1000 Life Points their total is above yours.

(Turning the Tide is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

11

_**Traps:**_

11

Zero Gazer

Normal Trap Card

Image: Panther Warrior standing before a pillar of blood, with two crimson eyes glaring down from above it.

Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. The ATK of the attack target becomes 0. After damage calculation, draw 1 card.

(Zero Gazer was first used by Trueman in the GX episode 'A Looming Threat! The Mysterious Visitor'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of GX.)

11

Scourge of the Skies

Normal Trap Card

Image: Sky Scourge Norleras in the skies above a ruined, burning Skyscraper as the skies overhead turn blood red.

Activate only while you have 3 DARK Fiend-Type monsters and 1 LIGHT Fairy-Type monster in your Graveyard, or vice versa. Select 1 card from your Deck and place it on top of your Deck.

(Scourge of the Skies is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

11

Next time on Spiritual Shadows, Kellyn faces off against a powerful duelist wielding monsters like something out of a fantasy novel! Against these surprisingly strong cards, can he prevail?

To find out, read Chapter 12 – Celtic Guardian!


	12. Chapter 12: Celtic Guardian

_**Chapter 12: Celtic Guardian **_

Kellyn wandered a New Domino street in the under-layers of the city, below the great highway system connecting all of the city and Satellite together. He had come here looking for a place he had come often when he was younger.

Finally, he emerged from the grimy streets into a verdant paradise, an expanse of green grass with a few trees here and there. He stopped and breathed in the sweet-scented air, remembering the times he had spent here when he was younger.

The park had once been under threat from a property developer, and Alex's father, Blake, had been protecting it from the bulldozers. This was how he and Kellyn's father had first met, and so Kellyn often came to the park to reflect on the past.

But now he wasn't alone. He gazed out over the park, seeing the aged woman sat under one of the trees, wearing a brown robe of some sort and leather sandals, her long grey hair cascading onto her shoulders. She was looking at him with piercing emerald eyes like a hawk's, and the Duel Disk on her arm appeared to be made of bark.

This stalemate endured for a moment, before the woman stood and slowly advanced across the park. As she came closer, Kellyn was able to see her more clearly, taking in her high cheekbones and the intricate patterns sewn into her robe.

"Well, it would seem another duelist has come to this patch of paradise," she said when she was about five foot from Kellyn. "But are you participating in Neo Battle City, or not?"

"Yes," Kellyn replied. "And you?" She activated her Disk.

"That would be the same for me," she said. "My name is Amelia Daniels, known in the American Leagues as the Forest Queen."

"Kellyn Mikuro, the Elemental Master," Kellyn replied, activating his own Disk. They each drew five cards.

"DUEL!"

_**Kellyn 8000LP/Amelia 8000LP**_

"Ladies first," Kellyn said.

"Thank you," Amelia replied, drawing. "I set a monster in defense position and end my turn." The reversed monster appeared.

_**Kellyn 8000LP/Amelia 8000LP**_

"I draw," Kellyn said. "I activate the Spell Card, Take Over 5! This sends the top five cards from my Deck to the Graveyard!" He placed Garuda the Wind Spirit, UFO Turtle, Reflect Nature, Skull Lair and Soul Absorption into his Graveyard.

"Now I remove the UFO Turtle in my Graveyard from play to Special Summon Spirit of Flames!" He pocketed the monster and in a burst of flames, a stereotypical crimson-skinned demon rose up, flames burning on its form (1700/1000). "Next I summon Mother Grizzly!" The blue-furred grizzly bear appeared, snarling (1400/1000).

"During my Battle Phase, Spirit of Flames gains 300 points," he continued as the demon glowed with energy (2000/1000), "Spirit of Flames, attack her monster!" Spirit of Flames exploded forwards, drawing back a flaming fist. The reversed card flipped over and Amelia's monster appeared, a young, curvy woman wearing a green halter top, miniskirt and cape, a leather-bound book clutched in her hands (1400/1500). She screamed as the demon's fist smashed into her, shattering her like glass.

"That was my Learning Elf, and when she's sent to the Graveyard, I draw once," Amelia said, drawing.

"Mother Grizzly, attack!" Kellyn commanded. The bear lumbered forwards and cuffed the woman with a blow from its paw.

(_Amelia 6600LP_)

"I end my turn there with a face-down," the young man finished, as Spirit of Flames stopped glowing (1700/1000).

_**Kellyn 8000LP/Amelia 6600LP**_

"I draw," Amelia said, bringing her hand to seven cards.

"I summon Thoroughbred Elf in attack position!" In a flash of energy, another female elf appeared, this one muscular, wearing a leaf-green tunic and skirt, her shoulder-length hair silver in color (1800/1500). "Next, I activate the Double Summon Spell Card, and I shall use it to summon Boomerang Elf!" Another elf appeared, this one male, clad in a leaf-green robe and wielding a black boomerang (1800/1500).

"Boomerang Elf, attack Spirit of Flames!" The elf threw his boomerang towards Spirit of Flames…

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Rush Recklessly!" Kellyn shouted. "This gives my Spirit an extra 700 points until the End Phase!" Spirit of Flames glowed with energy (2400/1000)…

"Boomerang Elf, redirect the attack!" Amelia shouted. The elf's boomerang changed course, striking Mother Grizzly and shattering it before slamming into Kellyn.

(_Kellyn 7600LP_)

"What the… you can't change targets in the middle of an attack!" Kellyn protested.

"By Boomerang Elf's effect, once per turn, he can," Amelia replied. Kellyn grimaced.

"I won't use my Mother Grizzly's effect," he decided.

"In which case, I end my turn with a reversed card," Amelia concluded, the face-down appearing as Spirit of Flames (1700/1000) stopped glowing.

_**Kellyn 7600LP/Amelia 6600LP**_

"I draw!" Kellyn shouted. "And during my Standby Phase, I activate the second effect of Take Over 5, removing it from play to draw a card!" He pocketed the Spell and drew again.

"I activate Card Destruction! Now we discard our hands and draw the same number of cards!" He discarded Elemental Dusk, Skill Successor and Dynamite Wall, while Amelia discarded Learning Elf, Spiritual Earth Art – Kurogane and The Warrior Returning Alive, then they each drew three cards, followed by Amelia drawing a fourth due to Learning Elf.

"I place a monster face-down and end my turn," the Elemental Master finished, the reversed monster appearing before him.

_**Kellyn 7600LP/Amelia 6600LP**_

"I draw," Amelia smiled. "I summon Wonderbeat Elf!" In a flash of energy, a new Elf appeared, a male clad in a leaf-green tunic and trousers, wielding twin tomahawks (1700/1600).

"Wonderbeat Elf?" Kellyn wondered.

"This is the card that made my fame in the American Leagues," his opponent replied. "For now, I activate the Continuous Spell, The A. Forces, giving each of my Warrior-Types two-hundred more attack points for each Warrior and Spellcaster I have in play." Thoroughbred Elf (2400/1500), Boomerang Elf (2400/1500) and Wonderbeat Elf (2300/1600) glowed with energy as the Spell appeared. "Next, I'll take my Elves to somewhere even closer to home with my Field Spell, Gaia Power, raising the attack points of all Earth monsters by five-hundred, but cutting their defense by four-hundred."

She placed the card into her Disk's Field Slot and instantly a forest sprang up around them, leaving them in a wide clearing with an absolutely immense tree in the centre. All three Elves seemed happier, and it showed as Thoroughbred Elf (2900/1100), Boomerang Elf (2900/1100) and Wonderbeat Elf (2800/1200) glowed with emerald power.

"Now, Thoroughbred Elf, attack his face-down!" The elf rushed forwards and Kellyn's monster card flipped over, revealing a small Fiend covered in brown fur, with three golden eyes and savage talons (1000/600). The elf smashed through the Sangan with a savage kick, before leaping back to Amelia.

"Because Sangan was sent to the Graveyard, I get to add a monster with fifteen-hundred or less points from my Deck to my hand!" Kellyn shouted as a card shot from his Deck into his hand.

"Boomerang Elf, attack directly!" Boomerang Elf hurled his boomerang towards Kellyn…

"I activate Dynamite Wall from my Graveyard, removing it from play to remove from play your Boomerang Elf and everything on my field!" Kellyn countered, pocketing the card. There was a huge explosion, and when it faded, Boomerang Elf was nowhere to be seen. Thoroughbred Elf (2700/1100) and Wonderbeat Elf (2600/1200) both gave expressions of anger.

"Clever," Amelia smiled. "But the real threat still endures. You see, my Wonderbeat Elf, in addition to his regular attack, gains an extra attack for each other Elf monster I control. Thanks to your Dynamite Wall, only one other Elf remains, giving my Wonderbeat Elf a total of two attacks! Wonderbeat Elf, attack directly!"

The elf charged forwards and swung his tomahawks in a graceful blur, slashing across Kellyn in a flash of blades. The young man barely felt the impacts themselves, but an instant later he screamed in pain as the lines where the blades had struck flashed red.

(_Kellyn 5000LP_)

"And again!" With that, Wonderbeat Elf struck in another silver flurry of blades and Kellyn screamed again.

(_Kellyn 2400LP_)

"OTK strategy… huh…?" he groaned as Wonderbeat Elf somersaulted back to Amelia.

"Yes," the woman replied. "I see you understand. I fill my field with Elves and Wonderbeat Elf gains enough attacks to effortlessly defeat my opponent. Fortunately for you, you still had access to your Dynamite Wall. For now, I shall end my turn."

_**Kellyn 2400LP/Amelia 6600LP**_

"I draw!" Kellyn shouted.

"I activate Elemental Dusk's effect from the Graveyard, removing Sangan from play to Special Summon it!" He pocketed Sangan and the eerie colorless Tuner appeared before him (0/0). "But now I sacrifice Elemental Dusk to summon _Golden Homunculus_!"

Elemental Dusk faded into motes of light that expanded, forming into a towering silhouette of golden radiance. The light then solidified and transformed to gold, creating a bulky golem-like creature with colossal, block-like forearms and crudely carved features on its face, its eyes a burning, baleful crimson (1500/1500).

"One-thousand, five-hundred attack points for a one-Release monster?" Amelia asked.

"Golden Homunculus has a powerful effect," Kellyn explained. "For each card I have removed from play, it gains three-hundred points apiece, and right now I have five, since Elemental Dusk was removed from play by its own effect." Golden Homunculus shone with energy (3000/3000). "Next I'll make him stronger. I activate Skill Successor from my Graveyard, removing it from play to give one of my monsters an eight-hundred point boost until the End Phase, and what's more, I just removed another card from play!" He pocketed the Trap and Golden Homunculus glowed again (4100/3300).

"Such power…" Amelia gasped.

"Golden Homunculus, attack Wonderbeat Elf with _Golden Harvest_!" the Elemental Master shouted. Golden Homunculus lumbered forwards and dispatched Wonderbeat Elf into a shower of pixels with a single blow from its fist, before striking Amelia and knocking her back across the clearing of Gaia Power.

(_Maria 5100LP_)

The woman groaned and stepped back to her former position as Thoroughbred Elf (2500/1100) gave an angry glare at Kellyn.

"I end my turn with two face-downs," Kellyn finished, the reversed cards appearing as Golden Homunculus (3300/3300) stopped glowing.

_**Kellyn 2400LP/Amelia 5100LP**_

"I draw!" Amelia shouted angrily. "I switch Thoroughbred Elf to defense mode," the elf knelt and crossed her arms over her chest (2500/1100), "and set a monster." The reversed monster appeared. "Turn end!"

"In your End Phase I activate a Trap, Destruction of Destiny!" Kellyn shouted as the reversed card lifted up. "By the effect of Destruction of Destiny, I send the top three cards from my Deck to the Graveyard and lose one-thousand Life Points for each Spell and Trap I toss that way!" He discarded Troop Dragon, Mystic Tomato and Defense Draw, before crying out in pain as a red aura surrounded him.

(_Kellyn 1400LP_)

"Destruction of Destiny?" Amelia questioned. "That's so risky hardly anyone would use it."

"Aster Phoenix used it, and it turned the tide of a tough Duel for him once," Kellyn replied. "I use Destruction of Destiny because of that, but also because it represents what I believe, that nothing is set. Even at the last minute, our fates can change, and continue to change. Destiny is constantly destroyed and reformed in a different way."

_**Kellyn 1400LP/Amelia 5100LP**_

"My turn!" the Elemental Master declared. "I summon Shining Angel!" The white-robed, golden-winged angel appeared in a flash of golden radiance (1400/800). "Now… this is a little different… normally my Searchers don't attack, but whatever! Shining Angel, take out her Thoroughbred Elf!" The angel raised a hand and a spear of light formed in his grip, before being thrown to impale Thoroughbred Elf, shattering her.

"And now we both have enough of the right cards in our Graveyards from me to use this," Kellyn continued. "I activate the Trap Card, Hero's Rule 1: Five Freedoms! With this, I choose Monsters, Spell or Traps and we both must remove five of the chosen cards from our Graveyards! I select Monsters!" Amelia grimaced and they both took five cards from their Graveyards, Kellyn pocketing Mother Grizzly, Spirit of Flames, Garuda the Wind Spirit, Troop Dragon and Mystic Tomato, while Amelia pocketed two Learning Elves, Boomerang Elf, Thoroughbred Elf and Wonderbeat Elf.

"Damn…" she muttered.

"I normally use Five Freedoms when I see something really annoying in my opponent's Graveyard," Kellyn commented. "I still haven't forgotten that Red-Eyes duelist I dueled a few weeks back… you should've seen the look on his face when I played Five Freedoms… anyway, I just removed five more cards from play, so Golden Homunculus gets a little boost…" The golden golem glowed with energy (4800/4800). "Golden Homunculus, crush her face-down with _Golden Harvest_!"

Golden Homunculus threw a mighty punch as Amelia's monster appeared, a noble elf swordsman clad in emerald green armor over a brown tunic and cream trousers (1400/1200 - 2100/800). Despite the crushing force of the blow, the monster stood firm until the Homunculus was forced to admit defeat, pulling back.

"Obnoxious Celtic Guard cannot be destroyed in battle with a monster that has nineteen-hundred or more attack points," Amelia explained.

"In that case, I end my turn," Kellyn finished.

_**Kellyn 1400LP/Amelia 5100LP**_

"I draw!" Amelia declared. "I switch Obnoxious Celtic Guard to attack position." The elfin swordsman stood, raising his blade (2100/800). "Obnoxious Celtic Guard, attack Shining Angel!" The swordsman charged forwards and cleaved through Shining Angel with a swing of his blade, before striking into Kellyn, who cried out in pain.

(_Kellyn 700LP_)

"I use my Angel's effect to Special Summon another from my Deck!" Kellyn retorted. A second Shining Angel appeared in a flash of radiance (1400/800).

"I place a card face-down and end my turn," Amelia finished, the reversed card appearing.

_**Kellyn 700LP/Amelia 5100LP**_

"My draw!" With that, Kellyn drew his next card, bringing his hand to two cards. "I switch Shining Angel to defense mode." The angel knelt down, crossing his arms and wings over his chest (1400/800).

"Now, Golden Homunculus, attack Obnoxious Celtic Guard!" The golden golem stepped forwards, shaking the earth as it drew back its fist…

"I activate my Trap Card!" Amelia retorted. "Dimension Reversion sends all removed from play monsters back to their owners' Decks!" Kellyn gasped as all but two of his removed from play cards reappeared on his Deck, which shuffled as Golden Homunculus groaned (2400/2400). It struck Obnoxious Celtic Guard, who didn't shatter, holding off the blow with his sword.

(_Amelia 4800LP_)

"So your Golden Homunculus goes from a powerhouse to average," the woman smiled.

"All I have to do is remove enough cards from play and he gets right back where he started," Kellyn pointed out.

"If he survives that long."

"I end my turn with a face-down," Kellyn replied, the reversed card appearing before him.

_**Kellyn 700LP/Amelia 4800LP**_

"I draw," Amelia said. "Now I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization, fusing Obnoxious Celtic Guard on my field with the Ancient Elf in my hand to summon…!" A tall, slender elf in purple robes, wielding a scepter appeared beside Obnoxious Celtic Guard and both vanished into the purple void of her Polymerization card…

"I summon the mighty _Paladin Elf_!" In a flash of energy, a new Elf appeared before her, clad in ornate ceremonial armor of a violet hue, wielding a blade of emerald crystal that shone with energy, magical runes inscribed on both armor and sword. The Paladin's long blond hair flowed out, blown sideways by the wind as his piercing emerald eyes, met Kellyn's gaze (2300/1400 - 3000/1000).

"Paladin Elf, attack his Golden Homunculus!" Paladin Elf surged forwards and cleaved through the golem with a sweep of his magical blade, shattering it before striking through Kellyn with an elegant stab of the longsword.

(_Kellyn 100LP_)

"When Paladin Elf destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, I can take a Spell Card from my Deck and place it on top," Amelia continued, a card shooting from her Deck to be placed on the top. "I end my turn."

_**Kellyn 100LP/Amelia 4800LP**_

"I draw!" Kellyn declared. "I activate the Spell Card, Different Dimension Capsule." An ornate sarcophagus appeared before him, glowing with energy. "Here's how it works. I take a card from my Deck and that card is removed from play. Then in two turns, the Capsule is destroyed and the card comes to my hand."

"So it's a weaker version of Gold Sarcophagus, more or less," Amelia pointed out. "Since the Capsule stays on the field, if I destroy it before its effect activates, the card stays removed from play." Kellyn smiled.

"_It doesn't matter either way," _he thought as a Spell Card shot from his Deck and he placed it into the Capsule, which closed before sinking down into the ground. "I set a card and end my turn." The reversed card appeared.

_**Kellyn 100LP/Amelia 4800LP**_

"My draw!" Amelia shouted, drawing. "I activate my Spell Card, Offerings to the Doomed, skipping my next Draw Phase to destroy your Angel!" Shining Angel screamed as red aura surrounded him and he shattered.

"Paladin Elf, attack him directly and end this!" Paladin Elf surged forwards…

"I activate Defense Draw, reducing the damage to zero and drawing, and I chain Emergency Provisions, sending Defense Draw and Different Dimension Capsule to the Graveyard to gain 2000 Life Points!" The two cards faded into motes of light, before the shield of emerald aura blocked the Paladin's sword strike and he drew a card.

(_Kellyn 2100LP_)

"Why would you get rid of Different Dimension Capsule?" Amelia said, puzzled. Kellyn smiled.

"You'll see," he replied.

"I end my turn," the woman concluded.

_**Kellyn 2100LP/Amelia 4800LP**_

"I draw," Kellyn said. "Now in my Standby Phase, the effect of my Card from a Different Dimension activates. Because it was removed from play, it now returns to my hand and we each draw two cards!"

"So that's why you removed your Capsule…" Amelia realized as Kellyn took the card into his hand and they both drew two cards.

"That's right," he said. "Now I remove from play Troop Dragon from my Graveyard to summon Silpheed!" He pocketed the monster and the white-clad fairy appeared, drawing her fan (1700/700). "But now I sacrifice her to summon my second Golden Homunculus!" Silpheed faded into glowing motes that reformed into another golden golem (1500/1500 - 2700/2700). "Next, I activate Heavy Storm, destroying all Spells and Traps on the field!"

Amelia cried out in shock as a howling gale descended, shattering the Field Spell and The A. Forces. Paladin Elf groaned (2300/1400).

"I place a card face-down and Golden Homunculus attacks Paladin Elf!" Kellyn shouted, the reversed card appearing before his golden monster threw a mighty blow that shattered Paladin Elf into pixels.

(_Amelia 4400LP_)

"Turn end."

_**Kellyn 2100LP/Amelia 4400LP**_

"I draw!" Amelia declared. "I summon my Gemini Elf!" In a flash of magical light, a pair of near-identical elves appeared, one with orange hair, one with blonde hair. The two struck a seductive pose, smirking (1900/900). "Now I equip Gemini Elf with Amulet of Ambition, so when she battles a monster with a higher Level, she gains attack points equal to the Level difference times 500!" A golden amulet appeared around each of her two elves' necks.

"And I have another one!" A second amulet appeared on each of the elves. "Now, Gemini Elf, attack his Golden Homunculus!" The two elves cast a baleful spell towards the golem, glowing with energy (3900/900)…

"I activate the Trap Card, Trap of Darkness!" Kellyn countered. "Now since my Life Points are below three-thousand, I can pay one-thousand Life Points to remove a Normal Trap in my Graveyard from play and have Trap of Darkness duplicate its effect! I remove Hero's Rule 1: Five Freedoms!" He glowed with red aura…

(_Kellyn 1100LP_)

Then the artwork of Trap of Darkness changed to that of Hero's Rule 1. "I select Spell Cards!" They each pocketed five cards and Golden Homunculus glowed with energy (4500/4500). The golem lumbered forwards, shrugging off the spells cast by the Gemini Elves before crushing both with a blow from its fist.

(_Amelia 3800LP_)

"Because Amulet of Ambition was sent to the Graveyard, it returns to my hand!" Amelia shouted desperately, taking the Equip Spells from her Graveyard. But she knew now it was hopeless. She wouldn't be able to draw a card to block the winning attack in time.

Her hand fell to the top of her Deck. "I surrender. There's nothing more I can do to fight back."

_**Kellyn 1100LP/Amelia 0LP**_

Their Disks deactivated, Golden Homunculus fading away to nothing. Kellyn returned his cards to his Deck, before shuffling it.

"You're a great duelist," he said. "You really had me on the ropes a few times there." She smiled.

"You're not that bad yourself," she said. "I can see you getting to the finals, Kellyn Mikuro."

"Thank you," he replied. "Goodbye, for now." With that, he turned and walked away, looking for another opponent…

12

Hyperion stood and watched as a blast of searing light slammed into his opponent, propelling them back down the street. The man coldly turned and walked away, letting his monster fade away to nothingness behind him.

"Good day, Hyperion." He turned his head slightly, taking in the woman in robes seemingly made of golden flame, her face masked by a golden sun-face. The Disk on her arm was made of shining gold.

"Well met, Theia," he replied. "How stand your victories?"

"Five have fallen," she replied. "And yours?"

"Five also."

"Ten defeated by our hands," Theia mused. "Soon the unworthy shall be purged, and the truly powerful left to oppose."

"And thus the sun shall rise once more," Hyperion declared. "The light shall stand proud once again…"

12

Kalin stood opposite an opponent, a young man with his black hair in a Mohawk, wearing biker leathers. The man currently controlled a pair of Command Knights (2000/2000x2) and a tall, imposing warrior clad in black plate armor, wielding a massive claymore that shone with energy from the Wicked-Breaking Flamberge – Baou and Lightning Blade equipped to him (2600/2000 - 4700/2000). He had 2100 Life Points left, and two cards in his hand.

Kalin had no cards on his field or in his hand, and 200 Life Points.

"Give it up, Kessler!" the Mohawk-sporting man laughed. "You can't beat my Gilford the Legend, and even if you can, my Command Knight lock can hold you back!"

"I draw," Kalin replied, drawing a card and smiling. "Because I drew Infernity Archfiend with no cards in my hand, I can Special Summon it." A burst of dark flames erupted before him and from it emerged a purple-skinned demon in a grey shroud, with baleful amber eyes (1800/1200). "Because Infernity Archfiend was Special Summoned while I had no cards in my hand, I can add any Infernity card from my Deck to my hand, and I choose Infernity Mirage." A card shot from his Deck into his hand.

"I summon Infernity Mirage." With a wail, a thin, pale-skinned monster like a witch doctor appeared, clad in dark blue robes (0/0). "I activate Infernity Mirage's effect. Because my hand is empty, I can Release it to Special Summon any two Infernity monsters from my Graveyard, like Infernity Beetle and Infernity Dwarf."

Mirage faded into spheres of shadow that reformed into a jet-black beetle with curved, jaw-like horns and spiny legs (1200/0) and a short, stout dwarf clad in green overalls, wielding a flaming battleaxe (800/500).

"All too pathetic!" the man jeered.

"Infernity Beetle is a Tuner monster," Kalin replied. "I Tune Infernity Beetle to Infernity Dwarf and Infernity Archfiend… Synchro Summon…!"

Infernity Beetle soared upwards and faded into two Synchro Gates, which descended to encircle the rising Dwarf and Archfiend, who were reduced to frameworks that shattered into six glowing stars. The stars aligned and connected, exploding in a blaze of powerful energy…

"_The dead and the living… the moment they meet at zero, above the cage of eternity, the demonic dragon comes out! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Infernity Death Dragon!"_

With a mighty roar, a plain ugly jet-black dragon descended, its chest covered in a spiny exoskeleton, dull grey tendrils crowning its skull and a bladed horn at the end of its nose. Its four golden eyes glared down at Gilford and the Command Knights as the dragon roared, raising its four arms, two of which were near-skeletal, the other two massive and covered in shell-like armor, ending in pincer-claws (3000/2400).

"Still not good enough!"

"On the contrary, I activate my Death Dragon's effect," Kalin replied. "Now as I have no cards in my hand, I can skip this turn's Battle Phase to destroy a monster you control and deal you damage equal to half of the destroyed monster's attack points. Infernity Death Dragon, destroy his Gilford the Legend with _Infernity Death Breath_!"

The dragon roared and breathed a stream of noxious gas. Gilford began to choke, before exploding into pixels, his master screaming in pain as the blast consumed him and his Life Points fell to zero…

12

The Oracle still stood with Cyrus atop the building.

"What do you think will happen?" Cyrus asked. "How will this end?" She smiled.

"You know that I cannot tell you precisely the outcome," she replied, petting her snake.

"I just want to know if Maya will be okay."

"Your affection for her is always intriguing," the young woman commented. "Despite being born only to imitate, you somehow have stepped beyond that and developed true feelings. Your creators would be proud."

"You know they wouldn't," he replied, crossing his arms. "All they wanted was an army. Not a thinker, not someone who cared, but a soldier in an army to achieve their aims…"

12

_**Card Stats:**_

12

_**Monsters:**_

12

Learning Elf

EARTH/ Spellcaster/Effect /Level 3/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1500

When this card is sent to the Graveyard, draw 1 card.

12

Thoroughbred Elf

EARTH/ Warrior /Level 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500

(The above two cards were first used by Gekkou Tenma in the Yu-Gi-Oh R manga chapter 'The Elf Warriors'. Creative credit for them goes to the writers of the manga.)

12

Boomerang Elf

EARTH/ Warrior/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500

Once per turn, when you have declared an attack with this monster, you can change the attack target to another monster your opponent controls during the Battle Step.

12

Wonderbeat Elf

EARTH/ Warrior/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1600

In addition to a normal attack, this card can attack during the same Battle Phase as many times as the number of other "Elf" Monsters you control.

(The above two cards were first used by Gekkou Tenma in the Yu-Gi-Oh R manga chapter 'Pegasus' Minion'. Creative credit for them goes to the writers of the manga.)

12

Paladin Elf

EARTH/ Warrior/Fusion/Effect /Level 7/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1400

'Obnoxious Celtic Guard' + 'Ancient Elf'

This card is treated as a Spellcaster-Type monster in addition to its original Type. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, select 1 Spell Card from your Deck and place it on top of your Deck.

(Paladin Elf is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

12

_**Spells:**_

12

Take Over 5

Normal Spell Card

Image: Five cards hovering over a Duel Academy Duel Disk with Obelisk Blue highlights, the Deck in which is glowing with orange energy.

Send the top 5 cards from your Deck to the Graveyard. During your next Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard, by removing it from play, you can draw 1 card. While this card is in your Graveyard, negate the effect(s) of cards you control that send cards from your Deck to the Graveyard.

(Take Over 5 was first used by Jaden in the GX episode 'Gratitude Duel! Chronos vs. Original Dropout Boy'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of GX.)

12

Card from a Different Dimension

Normal Spell Card

Image: A reversed Duel Monsters card in a strange machine, with an aura of electricity around it.

If this card is removed from play, return it to your hand during your next Standby Phase. If this card is returned to the hand this way, both players draw 2 cards.

(Card from a Different Dimension was first used by Zane in the GX episode 'The Graduation Match Part 1'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of GX.)

12

_**Traps:**_

12

Dynamite Wall

Normal Trap Card

Image: A large pile of dynamite exploding in a fiery blaze.

Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. Destroy the attacking monster and 1 monster you control. If this card is in your Graveyard when your opponent declares an attack, you can remove it from play to remove from play the attacking monster and all cards you control.

(Dynamite Wall was first used by Lotten in the 5D's episode 'Deathmatch Riding Duel'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

12

Hero's Rule 1: Five Freedoms

Normal Trap Card

Image: Five cards hovering above an Academy Duel Disk and Battle City Duel Disk.

Declare 1 Card type (Monster, Spell, or Trap). Both players must remove from play 5 cards of the declared type from their respective Graveyards.

(Hero's Rule 1: Five Freedoms was first used by Jaden in the GX episode 'Rise of the Sacred Beasts Part 2'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of GX.)

12

Dimension Reversion

Normal Trap Card

Image: D.D. Survivor, D.D. Warrior Lady, D.D. Warrior, D.D. Assailant, Different Dimension Dragon and D.D. Scout Plane descending from portals down towards a glowing Deck.

Return all removed from play monsters to their owner's Deck(s).

(Dimension Reversion was first used by Akiza in the 5D's episode 'Digging Deeper Part 3'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

12

Next time on Spiritual Shadows, Alex gets his first Duel of the tournament, but when faced by some incredibly powerful angels, can he prevail against goddesses of luck? Will the Paradigm series win through for him?

To find out, read Chapter 13 – Ritual Buster!


End file.
